Hidden Desire
by tisatenn2005
Summary: Bella/Carlilse Its time for him to lose control and let his inner self out and let the hidden desire have some fun. Read and review. Hope you love it as much as I do!
1. Chapter 1

**I have been taken by a story that refuses not to be told. I don't know where this is going. I carry a notepad with me at work and write when things hit me. This story has kept me up at nights with a pen and ink on my fingers. I wanted to post what I have to see if it's as good for you as it is for me. Please review let me know what you think. **

_**Oh yeah and I am not SM and I don't own Twilight or the characters blah blah you know the deal.. **_

**Hidden Desire: **

**Chapter 1**

Soft smooth warmth holds my attention. The scent of heaven fills the room all around me. I lick my lips involuntarily. Then cover that up quickly. As I thread the needle through that perfect skin. Another mark on her perfect body caused by my family. She took the accident in stride, no tears fell at the pain it surely caused her. So strong and brave she was truly an amazing human one I have fought in vain to resist.

"Carlisle you could never be soulless." Her lips part and her gentle scent wades up to me as her words bring me back to our conversation. I look at her unsure what to say, I settle for a simple "Bella you've always been very gracious about us. Thank you."

Her head comes up from the hole she had been boring into my chest as I finished stitching her arm. I watch her lips part, and am stuck again at the urge to to taste her. I catch myself before leaning in to take those lips instead settling on brushing her rich chestnut hair back from her face behind one ear.

At my touch her eyes drop from mine and a soft blush stains her flawless white skin. Sure that I am causing her to feel embarrassed and uncomfortable I start to move away. To give her space to save this soul she thinks I have that I hope I have.. I never get that far. Realizing that my hands have fallen to rest against my desk top her hips touching my downward facing palms. Her legs are parted, as I stand between them.. when did we move into a position so intimate?

My hand twitches an alien creature ruled by a need greater than my self control. My fingers reach out and begin a slow circle across her hip. Bella's gasp and the look in her eyes as she snaps her head back up to look at me mirrored my own shocked expression. What was I doing? What is wrong with me? Why this insane uncontrollable attraction to this slip of a girl?

With all these thoughts flitting through my head they died a sudden and crashing death as her tongue moved past her open lips to wet them gently. Her scent escaping from her mouth a siren call. Surrounded by her smell of want, the warmth of her my rational thinking was gone this was surely the beginning of the end. In that one moment my needs my body my yearning betrayed my better judgment.

Though I have always prided myself on innate self control of all kinds. Somehow this girl.. No wait she was eighteen today, this new woman broke the walls around me bringing out a man who wanted who desired who got what he went after. And this version of me refused to be quieted no longer would I refuse my baser instincts. In this moment I would have it all.

I listened to my inner Carlisle no longer hiding him, I may be hundreds of years old but in reality I was a healthily viral 24 year old man, and as such I had needs that had been silenced for to long. The urge to touch my tongue to her soft pink tip to wet her mouth with my own to drink in and savor her very essence. Damn the consequences Damn the repercussions. I wanted something and for once I would have it.

Before I could think more and change my mind, I gripped those warm thighs and pulled her flush against my body. The heat of her core sending a jolt to my groin sweet Christ but this would lead down a dark road and I only prayed my vampire sight would be light enough in that darkness where i planned to live. I leaned in closer.. STOP ME! My mind screamed out to her but the greedy young man in me was in control, those words never escaping. Instead against the fates plans for us, against my iron will, against my always rational thought processes lust was in control and the fire of it fueled by her heated core resting against me consumed all.

My mouth found hers in an instant those parted lips the nectar of the gods. My own personal delight in a cold and lonely world. The taste of her so intoxicating as my tongue dipped past those lips to stroke hers. Ahh yes.. She tasted of sunshine, and light breezy summer days surrounded in a green scented forest.

The moment I felt her hand move from her side I expected the slap, and welcomed it. I was stunned, and ohhh so relieved when her slight elegant fingers moved around the nape of my neck to wind her fingers in my hair and attempt to pull me closer. Her own tongue darted into the thrusting of my own as I lapped up her innocent kiss. When I kissed her more forcefully a whimper rushed from her chest, and she scooted closer to me my arousal taking me further into the void.

So completely consumed by the fires of hell I had brought to us I never heard the slam of the door. The roar of rage behind us. I was taken by surprise at a sudden impact. Then found myself flying through the air to come crashing down against my now shattered into splinters bookshelf.

**Please review and let me know if you want me to keep going, I have pages and pages more already written. I wanted to give you all a taste, to let you decide the fate of Hidden Desire. As always hearing from readers helps me in more ways that you could imagine. Thank you Tisa.**


	2. Chapter 2

As always the normal I am not SM I do not own Twilight or its characters. I just want to pump them together hard and fast and see who falls apart.

Hidden Desire

Chapter 2

As I picked myself up from the ruins of my very old own once priceless book collection my brain cleared instantly. I took in the sight of my son standing protectively in front of Bella his low growls warning me off fiercely.

Behind him the siren sat still, her eyes now wet with unshed tears her lips swollen behind the hand covering her gasp. She looked at me with utter fear in her eyes. I had scared her, my shame washed over me as another hiss from Edward brought me back to reality. I looked at him unsure what to say to defuse the situation.

We could hash this out after Bella went home, I had put her through enough she didn't need to be witness to the struggle that was sure to come once Edward understood the gravity of the situation. His eyes snapped to mine, of course he was reading my mind he knew what I wanted, and I wanted Bella.

Hurt washed across his face, bringing my shame to the front again. Guilt stung my core. I had hurt my son, scared Bella, and ultimately shamed my family. Only instead of the shame I felt the barest of a moment ago, I wasn't sorry. If I burnt in hell for all eternity the flames would never be hotter than those that consumed me while I had kissed those supple pink lips and felt her tongue meet my own in return.

To know that she had whimpered in pleasure at the feel of my kiss. Even faced with the destruction my actions caused I wanted more of her I wanted to taste her again to smell her desire as I did more than simply kiss those lips.

"AHH!" Edward's roar was the only warning I had as I was slammed into the wall with his hands at my throat. My head hit the wall cracking the plaster he had hit me with the force of his anger at my betrayal. At the thoughts I couldn't stop him from hearing even now. The rage being fueled further at that fact. His fist crashed into my face, I deserved that hit so I let it come. Its connection cracking the plaster further as well as my own porcelain skin.

Bella POV:

When I returned from my fantasy world, I was shocked to find Edward had thrown Carlisle across the room. When he stood I stared at him so shocked I was frozen still. My fingers moved slowly to touch my lips trying to somehow lock this lingering kiss there forever.

I came out of that thought at another crash this time to find Edward holding Carlisle against the wall slamming his fist into his fathers face with a clash and a roar. I tried to slid off the desk to my feet thinking to stop the fight. Only as I came upright off the desk I fell to my knees with a soft gasp and a thud. Ugh, clumsy as ever of course. The weakness in my legs surely due from the earth shattering kiss I had shared with Carlisle. Oh God I had kissed Carlisle…

Edward was at my side in a nanosecond. Helping me to my wobbly legs and holding me as I found my footing. My Edward always there for me to lean on. The unshed tears rushed forth. What had I done? Oh Edward I am so sorry. The words a thought nothing more as I looked past him to Carlisle who stood a foot from the wall now as if he had been heading for me when I fell.

I spoke his name on a breathless whisper softer on my tongue than anything other than his kiss had been. He looked at me his eyes smoldering instantly going from the rich amber brown to a dark black intensity. No, he couldn't possibly be wanting to.. I shook off that thought as Edward growled again this time instantly coming to stand between me and Carlisle.

"How long?" Edward roared at Carlisle and then bared his teeth hissing at whatever silent response he had received. "How long what?" I asked confused hating when he did this. I was here I had kissed his father this was my fault, yet he ignored me as nothing more than an irritating fly on the wall.

"How Long What?" I roared this time bringing Edwards head snapping around to face me. His eyes were black as well. That explained it then the dark eyes in them both a point of anger at me. "What were you thinking? Damn it never have I wanted to know your mind more than I do now. Tell me he forced you. Tell me you didn't kiss him back as he thinks. Tell me anything, make me believe in you!" Edward ended his rant gripping my shoulders in his strong hands squeezing hard shaking me. I tried to stop the gasp but it got loose. It wasn't the pain in his hold that made me gasp instead it was the shock that I would have to own up to what I had been trying to ignore.

A low growl vibrated across the room to me, causing my stomach to flip flop as if I was on a roller coaster. My eyes flicked to Carlisle who was moving towards me anger in his ebony eyes. Edward released his hold on me placing me firmly behind himself shielding me from the man who had rocked the foundation my world has been built upon.

Edward and Carlisle stared at each other neither wanting to make the move that could end their many years together finally. Edward knew, or at least he suspected that I had feelings for Carlisle. I had fought the attraction playing it off as nothing more than being attracted to him purely due to his vampire sexuality. Over and over I had convinced myself I was simply in awe of Carlisle that I truly still loved Edward.

I would lay awake at night and berate myself for the thoughts I had for my boyfriends father. How could I want him over my perfect Edward? "Do you love her?" His words tearing me again back to the reality of the moment. Then he turned to me even more stiff in his movements. "Do you have feelings for him Bella?" He didn't dare touch me as he asked those words.

"I.. I don't.. I.. He loves Esme.. I couldn't.." I tired to quench the insane urge to scream at the top of my lungs YES. Just say yes, just do it, just admit you don't just lust for him say it aloud you love him you fool. I stammered and the tears ran fresh. Edward wiped the tears away before closing that door soundly. "Your confused, you need to go home get some rest I will handle what he tried to do to you I promise."

His words sounded so cold that I shivered. "No Edward he didn't, it was a…. misunderstanding." I tried to stop this train wreck in its tracks only to be slammed into by the force of the impact. Edward was pulling me roughly from the room. I followed numbly as soon as I was out in the hallway I was chilled to the bone colder than I had ever been cold and hollow empty though and through to my core. I followed him on autopilot. My mind drifting back over the many times I had denied my feelings for the man I left behind me now.

The first day when Edward had saved me from Tyler's van. That was the day I had known something was truly different about Edward Cullen, and I was determined to find out what. I had been sitting in the hospital listening embarrassed as Charlie ripped into poor Tyler for his almost murder of the police chief's daughter.

A smell had caught my attention, it smelled like fresh baked cookies, night, and calm. I looked up struck dumb by the unearthly beauty of the man before me. Then I was introduced to none other than Carlisle Cullen. I knew he was Edward's adopted father and tried to distract my brain from his body by concentrating on what he might know about Edward's strange abilities.

I dropped little hints to him about how fast Edward has reached me during the accident. All the while wanting nothing more than to reach out in front of my father and anyone who stood nearby and touch this blonde Adonis's hair and find it as silky to the touch as it looked.

The next time fate tempted my mortal soul came to me when Edward decided to have me over to officially meet his family as a couple. At this point I had fallen head over heals for Edward completely overwhelmed that this immortal teenager this superhuman being wanted me. I was sure I would be safe from the tormenting lust I had felt when I first met his father now that I was in love.

Only that was the stab that hurt the most, I wasn't immune not even a little. To stand in that kitchen and see Carlisle cooking at the stove. His strong stature his grace his poise seeing him do something so human I couldn't stop the flash of me standing next to him cooking breakfast together. Me wearing his button up shirt while he stood barefoot beside me in those black slacks.

The next nail in my coffin came when the Cullen's invited me to the family baseball game. I thought I was prepared, I was sure I could just get through the day. I knew the lust would come. I didn't however know that I would be the umpire for the game. That I would be crouched low behind Esme as Carlisle came up to bat. His tight ass in that form fitting uniform the way his body moved completely revealed to my inspection.

It was then that I knew I was a horrible person. Here I was with a wonderful boyfriend gawking at this sexy man wanting him more than the air I breathed. While that mans wife stood next to me. I could almost feel the red S being scored into my flesh. This new side of Carlisle this playful fun loving side that was the part of him I yearned for the most.

He then floored me anew when he stood up against the nomads who came into the clearing. He stood proud to protect me against James's as a part of his family. Over and over this man had broken down my walls that I built to hide from him. When I was attacked and Carlisle knelt next to me I allowed him in that moment to break part of Edward's hold on my heart.

As he told Edward to allow the venom to change me, I shattered slightly to hear Edward's horrified denial. I knew I would never be with Edward forever. That he didn't want me as one of them. That he would never make me his forever. Then when Carlisle had to push him into draining the venom from my blood in order to let me live, I was angry that it even required thinking about.

It was that one instant that caused my feelings to change. To make me see my perfect Edward in a whole new light. I loved him still to this very day, but I loved him with reservations now. I no longer wholeheartedly blindly followed him around like a mindless pup. Instead I was aware of his faults of his possessive controlling nature. I knew he meant to protect me yet he only succeeded in smothering me, and the more I gasped for air the more the flame of my love for him flickered and dimmed suffocating as well.

_**Reveiw please. I need feedback. What do you think? What do you hope happens? FYI: This story is not being pumped out fast I have a notebook full of already written pages I am editing and typing up so if a few chapters come at once thats why. Thank you all for the feedback so far. Love, Tisa.**_


	3. Chapter 3

To my readers. As I burn the midnight oil to type reread and type some more to get my next chapter out I had to take a moment to thank you all for the reviews that have flooded in. I read them all, and try to reply to each one every time. I feel the need to let you all know how much your words mean to me, answer any questions, give you a sneak peak if your on the right track. Please keep the reviews coming.

Hidden Desire

Chapter 3

Bella Pov:

It had been getting harder and harder for me to ignore my growing feelings for Carlisle and my dwindling ones for Edward. I had watched on the outside the way Carlisle was with his family. How he acted with Esme, Oh how I envied the smiles she shared with him the gentle ease they had around each other. I always held my breath when he would embrace her waiting for the hug to become a kiss. Knowing that I would die a silent death to see his lips meet hers. Only strangely that never happened…

I secretly hoped that their lack of more than a friendly affection was due to him somehow being tied to my need for him as my own. Then I would instantly berate myself for such hateful thoughts and thank my lucky stars that Edward wasn't able to hear the horrible things I kept to myself. Edward 's voice stopped my wandering, "Bella go inside, sleep. I will be back later. After I deal with.." He leaned over when I started to speak taking my

chin in his hands he kissed me.

We had shared kisses before, and they were growing more passionate. At my insistence of course I was hoping to quench my desires for his father by forcing my body to respond to the man I should be wanting. This kiss he gave me now was hard, his lips cold on mine stone against cotton he kissed me roughly grinding his lips to mine. I didn't protest his need to mark my mouth with his own. Instead I welcomed my punishment.

He pulled back with a grunt, "You stink of him." He said it gruffly his distaste evident. "Edward please, What happened tonight was nothing. Carlisle would never do anything to hurt you he was trying to comfort me I am sure that's all it was." I tried to rationalize what had happened. To make Edward understand that no matter how much I wished Carlisle had kissed me out of passion that just wasn't the case.

"No you stop Bella. I know exactly why he kissed you." He paused as if to take a breath before explaining. I waited for more to come instead he shook his head falling silent. "Edward please I am so sorry." I could feel the anger crowding the car around us. "Get out Bella, go inside to bed." He ordered me suddenly. Unsure of what to say to defuse the situation I opted for the cowards way out instead. I opened the door slamming it behind me, jumping slightly as his tires squealed and he sped away before I even took a step away from the car. That night I dreamt of Carlisle. Of hot heady strong richly flavored kisses and passionate embraces.

I woke the next day to a sense of pending doom. Something was wrong I had to see Carlisle I had to apologize for what happened. My need to make right the wrong was overwhelming. I made my mind up to make Edward take me to see the him after school. When I pulled into the school parking lot I was again caught with dread when I noticed that not one fancy car graced the parking lot. As the morning spread into day the Cullen's never showed. I dismissed their absence as caused by the sun shining brightly outside mocking the sullen mood in my heart.

I sent Edward a text Need to talk to you ASAP, Bella. That text went unanswered all day. Causing me to worry more. After school I drove down the road to my house deciding to bypass it and go straight to the Cullen home for answers. Only to pull into my driveway when I saw the sparkling silver Volvo parked at the curb. Getting out of my truck Edward met me at the door. "Take a walk with me." He said taking my backpack and sitting it in the drivers seat before turning to walk away.

I closed my truck door and turned to see his already entering the tree line. I rushed to catch up. "Edward what's going on?" I asked slightly out of breath at my jog to catch up to his pace. He ignored my question and kept walking his stride determined. I followed as best I could not sure how long I trudged after him stumbling over and over again scraping to keep him in eye sight. Finally I rounded a corner to see he had stopped standing with his back to me ramrod stiff.

"Edward?" His name a question from my lips. Fear was consuming me now, all day I had known something had happened. My fear that he had hurt Carlisle on the for front. Just the idea of him being hurt by my actions sent the ice pulsing through my veins. "We are leaving Fork's." Edward stated matter-of-factly. I was shocked my words flowing fast, "What? Why? When? I have to think of something to tell Charlie. Is something wrong? Is everyone ok? Did you and Carlisle fight?"

"Bella! Stop! Your not coming with us. I am leaving with my family. You don't belong with us, I tried to make room for you in my life room for a human. I was wrong it was never meant to last. I have told them, it's decided. The others are already gone. I only stayed to tell you that you will never see us again." I listened as he spoke the words sounding like an irritating buzz in my ears. The weight of my actions falling hard on my shoulders forcing me to fall to my knees as I stared up at him.

"Wait what no! Please I am so sorry, I can.. I didn't want this.. Please don't leave me, don't take them away." I choked on the words now dying in my throat the tears flowing faster down my cheeks. I waited for the insanity to break for reality to come crashing back. For him to understand that I could make it better. "Stop! Bella you are tearing my family apart. We are never coming back. I need someone who is like me, someone less fragile, someone less faithless." His word faithless a metaphorical slap to my face. The truth always stung the most.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. As I tried in vain to apologize. "I am so.. Sorry.. Your right I am a horrid person. I hurt you and I never wanted to do that. I hurt all of you.. Edward I understand your angry, you deserve to hate me, you never have to see me again.. Oh but please don't take them all away from me… Alice.. She's my best friend, Emmett is like my brother.. Carlisle is…" my axis I revolved around. I wanted to say but choked on the thought of never seeing him again.

As I struggled for breath my lungs raging for air I gasped and sobbed my body wracked with the force of my pain. "It's better for everyone this way. Goodbye Bella Swan." Edward said the words like you would when departing from a perfect stranger. Which in a way made sense who was I to him now but a stranger posing as the one he thought he loved. I reached my hand out to him to stall. He turned from me speeding off into the trees.

I crawled after him getting to my feet determined to stop him, to make him tell me where they were going so that I could apologize to the others so that I could make them understand I was sorry that I wanted them to stay. I would beg, I would plead. I would do whatever I had to they couldn't leave me this way. I couldn't allow Carlisle to walk out of my life without telling him how I felt.

I scrambled through the trees and brush screaming Edward's name over and over. I raged out my pain until my voice became raw and torn ripped apart as my soul itself was. When I couldn't keep going when the dark made me blind in the dense forest I fell to the ground curling into a ball collapsing in on myself letting the dark of the night take me. I was alone, utterly hollow the nothingness in me swallowing me whole.

As you all know I live for your reviews. I hold my breath and wait impatiently to see what you think. So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Waiting for your inspiration gripping the chair on the edge of my seat, Tisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok just a warning I am a little nervous about writing this chapter. I know how I want it to play out, I just worry I'm not going to live up to the standard in my head.

Again Thank you Thank you Thank you for your reviews. Please keep them coming.

Side Note: A kind reviewer commented on my speed at putting out the chapters. Thank you! Yes I plan on getting one chapter out each day. I have this already written at least a few chapters ahead anyhow, on a ratty notebook that I carry with me EVERYWHERE LOL! Then I rewrite and edit it onto my computer and fix things as I go. So that helps in getting you chapters faster. Didn't want you all think I was rushing my story.

Hidden Desire

Chapter 4

Carlisle's Pov:

I watched the door close behind her feeling shut off in that moment, feeling her absence stronger than I had ever before. I focused instead on her lingering scent inhaling deeply holding onto the rich sexy earthy smell. Holding that one part of her inside me for as long as possible and since I didn't breathe I should be able to keep that part of her here for a good while. It was enough to keep me going as I waited to face the firing squad which was going to be my sons anger.

A soft rap on the door catching my ear as Esme's soft auburn head peaked through the small crack she had made. "Is it safe to come in?" She asked. "Of course my dear," I answered her automatically reverting back to the role I had played with her so convincingly for oh so many years.

I walked at a human pace around the desk that I had only moments ago been so close to laying claim to Bella on. Running my fingertips over the wood grain unable to keep from smiling at the warmth that lingered there. Even more evidence of Bella as her heat had penetrated into it when she had sat there before allowing me to take her lips.

Taking my seat, as Esme moved to sit on the couch that graced the wall facing the rubble of wood and books. "Need I ask?" Her voice rang in the silence breaking the unclean direction my thoughts were taking of Isabella's parted legs wrapping around mine as I took her mouth. A smile I could not hide from her stretched wide across my features, ah my Esme knew me so well.

"So my dearest husband now that you have crossed that line, what do you plan to do about your son, and my daughter?" She asked me as she took her own human pose crossing her legs and resting her arm across her knees. I noticed the silly grin she was trying to hide it showed mostly in her eyes. Ah my Esme always felt her feelings for all to see.

"Dear heart, I intend to speak with Edward as soon as he returns. I am hoping to allow his rage to vent at me. Then perhaps he will see reason. It's probably best that I enlist Alice's help. I know I owe him an apology. I do feel guilt at hurting him, but he was aware all along this was going to happen eventually. On the other hand Isabella, well she deserves a rather in depth explanation to the nature of our true relationship yours and mine as well as hers and mine."

I could see the mischievous smirk that hit her face before she spoke. "I do feel bad that we didn't explain it to her sooner. Perhaps at the baseball game when I noticed her openly ogling you I should have just told her. I honestly took a small pleasure in making her sweat for staring at what she thought was my husbands ass. If I had known that this would come so soon, I would have told her everything and then maybe this whole scene could have been avoided."

I could always rely on Esme to tell it like it was. She never minced words only said exactly how she felt whether you like it or not. Another thing that made her my most trustworthy companion and dearest friend for all these years. The role we played together as a married couple had come from nothing more than necessity. There was no more love between us than that of the dearest of friends for more than a hundred years.

"Esme if I had ever thought for even one second that Isabella would return my affections I would have told her myself long ago. Do not take the blame for what was meant to happen." I heard another knock and the door swung open to reveal the rest of my children piling in single file. Alice leading the charge tugging a clearly ashamed Jasper along behind her.

"Jazz honey really! No one is upset with you, how could we be we all wanted to eat her earlier, and you were just overwhelmed by all the blood as well as all our of desires to taste her. Shesh so just stop pouting you big emo baby doll." Alice whispered and then kissed him soundly as he glared at her then smacked her ass. She had that boy wrapped firmly around her tiny perfectly manicured finger.

Emmett barreled through the door next never one to disappoint his face lit like a child who was going to be allowed to say their first swear word. Teetering on the edge of his self control. "Lets have it then son." I said to get it out of the way. "If he sees them bounce he's ready to pounce. If her booty jiggles dear old dad starts to wiggle." He laughed loud at his own joke and a small chuckle escaped Jasper against his attempt to hide it.

"Is it out of your system now?" I asked him hoping to get past it. "Ah Creeper it's ok we all understand." Again Emmett as well as Jasper roared with laughter as I cocked my eyebrow this was one term I actually didn't know the meaning of. Seeing my confusion my son was all to willing to explain. "A term the women use to describe people who do weird things, like stare at you while you sleep, or look at you for hours through a window. Example, "omg, I was gettin wasteyface at the bar, and some creeper was totally creepin on my bestiessss!1!" Emmett's valley girl impression and his stance one hip out while he fake texted his bff a sight that almost had me breaking into my own fits of laughter.

He stopped laughing, thanks to a resounding slap to the back of his head by Rosalie bless her soul. She saved me from having to admit to my annoying son that I sometimes found him entirely to humorous. Emmett grumbled something about it not being his fault I was a Manther. I ignored him with an unvampire like snort, as Alice started speaking. " Carlisle you know I am Uberthrilled that you finally made a move. I have seen you with her over and over in my visions. I tried to tell Edward from the start that she wasn't his but he wouldn't listen stubborn as ever to make up his own mind, and not be ruled by what I see. Convinced that his singer had to be his mate. So sure that it was the path that fate had for her."

She stopped rather suddenly as her eyes fogged slightly and a vision took control. I sprang to my feet unable to hold still while I waited knowing on a deep level that something was wrong with what she was seeing. The seconds ticked by me counting each one. Ugh… why couldn't she has a fast forward button in times like these.

Finally what seemed like hours passed as her eyes focused once more into the present. She was stricken panic in her voice as she spoke, "Why? I don't understand. We are leaving Forks." She stopped when questions fired at her from all sides. "Why?" "When?" "Where are we going?" "Why would we leave it's only been a few years we have more time here." Then my own question, "Is she coming with us?" Her eyes met mine, and I knew even before she spoke the words. "She's not coming with us Carlisle, Edward will come back, whatever happened while he was gone has decided it. We will leave by morning. I don't see us ever coming back, we just leave, I tried to pull a vision of her back to see what happens. I can't get a hold on her its like she's clouded in a thick fog."

I shook my head violently Alice's visions were based on one mind set. Well my mind set was not to leave behind the woman I had wanted, and was finally able to take as mine. I wasn't leaving her behind if I had to leave I would steal her away with me. Alice clearly saw my denial of her words. Reaching out to comfortingly touch my hand. "Father we are all leaving without her, I am so sorry." She turned with the others walking silently from the room. Leaving me alone to wait for Edward. To wait to hear the words that changed my path that would make me leave her behind…

My readers, I hope I did justice to this chapter. I fought with myself on how to write it. I know it's a little short, but as you know I am burning the candle at both ends and I am feeling the flame. I will do my best to make the next one longer since I finally get a day off work after 6 days straight of horrid hours. I hope you love it. Remember Reviews make my world go round creepers LMAO!

Tisa.


	5. Chapter 5

A view readers didn't like the way I wrote the scene in which the Cullen's ended up leaving Forks. I wanted to give some insight to how I see it. To me Alice is a bit of a crystal ball of sorts. She sees the possible outcomes based on a persons decisions, it was not Edwards decision to leave that made it happen but more of what he said to Carlisle later that forced the move to happen. More will be revealed I promise.

**A shout out to those who review so faithfully. I say it over and over how much your words mean to me. And you already know that I reply to each of you. But you deserve some more:**

Isis70 - for making me feel less inclined to beat my head on the wall when I am not sure how its going.

LoriV - Hoping you are enjoying it still.

Irish Brooke - I am watching those tenses for you hoping I am sucking you in deep.

ILovePKJ - I am updating my ass off girl lol

XTeamJacobx - As always chick you are my superstar. You never fail me, love ya like a red headed step child lol

Atrujillo84- thank you for enjoying my words

Carter1018 - its coming soon very soon indeed.

CookiesAndStorms- I love your name, and your reviews. I am so glad we are connected on how we feel about Bellilse.

Carlisle's Mate - I think maybe you should worry that I am out to steal him away from you lol.. Seriously thought I am so happy your loving the story.

Babe Pryor - The forbidden is a realm that I dwell in.

Twilightmenrhot - Damn right they are, hope your feeling the love for Esme here.

Abaker9 - You review was so nice I love long reviews the more you have to say the more I love it. Thank you so much for taking the time to write.

Dulcemaria413 - Pumping those chapters out to keep you loving it. Intense is my middle name.

iamb nanas- your name will be the death of me every time I type it my stupid computer spell checks it and splits it in half lmao.. Thank you for the reviews babe.

Alsin - as I told you in my reply to the review I love keeping my readers interested, and I find that if I can get a chapter out a day I keep you all glued to me lol. But seriously that's why if I am going to write I have it ready before I start posting so you don't have to wait for me to post I hate finding a story I love and having to wait a week to a month for a post, and with my schedule that would be that case if I didn't write in advance of posting.

IGOTEAMEDWARD - Shesh I had to read your name twice thinking it was I got me an Edward lol.. I was going to ask where I could find me a Carlisle and if they have spares in case I break the first one..

Acw1 - Thank you for reviewing

FantasyLover74 - Sorry you don't like Edward so far. If all goes as planned things might change in that regard. I just never know what will be posted of what I have prewritten until I am in the moment.

Rockster0810 - Your review was shocking I find that I get drawn into a Bella/Carlisle and then lose interest in them as well, but that you are enjoying mine that much UBER FLATTERING!

Zoya Zalan - Lol Weeeee! Is right its one hell of a ride I am one right now..

**Now onto this chapter:**

I decided to throw in a new POV hoping to give more insight into what Bella went through how it looked from the outside. Hope you like it. Remember Read Then Review. Feedback lets me know what you want and what you don't.

Hidden Desire

Chapter 5

Sam Pov:

I was just sitting down to dinner from a long day of patrolling and handling Jared, and Paul's insane antics. Fuck it, if as soon as I lifted the fork to begin feeding my starving belly the phone rang. "Damn!" I hissed, I really needed some time off. I couldn't keep this up. Maybe this would be my lucky day and it was Billy calling to say Jake had finally phased. If that was the case then I could get to training him, and he would finally take his place as alpha of the pack. Then finally after years I would have a chance to eat, sleep and generally make merry with my wife who I sorely needed some alone time with if my current state of blues balls was anything to go by. I adjusted myself in my cut of shorts.

Emily walked over with the phone, "It's Billy he's really upset something's happened." I put the receiver to my ear expecting to hear that I was right in Jacob having phased. I was almost ready to jump with joy as I said my hello to Billy. Just imagine my surprise to hear that Jacob hadn't phased and I was now on Hound duty. He wanted me to find a girl. Billy explained that the chiefs daughter Bella had gone missing today. The last know info was that she had brought her truck home after school her book bag still in the driver seat.

Billy went on to explain that she was involved with the youngest Cullen boy. Great just my luck I would end up finding her drained dead on the ground somewhere in the forest, and have to be the one to have to hand over her lifeless body to her poor father. Animal attack would be the excuse, wonder if he would buy that one considering what he did for a living.

I looked over at my wife standing in the kitchen making her own plate her flat stomach causing me to feel even worse about finding this girl dead tonight. To lose a child, something I prayed I would never go through and hoped whole heartedly that I would not have to witness in the chiefs eyes tonight.

I hung up the phone kissing my woman soundly before telling her what happened and heading out the door in a rush. Damn I didn't even have time anymore to kiss my wife for more than a quick second before leaving her to a dinner she had worked hard on, and would now have to eat without me again. Phase Jacob damn you this is your job not mine.

I stripped my clothes off as soon as I was inside the tree line. Falling to my knees I howled as the change came on me. I took in the night around me using every power the wolf allowed me to test the smells sights and sounds. Nothing sounded out of place the night was calm, the world went on even after one of us left it. The trees, the animals. Nature in all its wonder would not mourn the loss of this girl.

I pumped my legs into action. Speeding through the brush, rushing despite the fact that I was sure what I would find I would rather put off. Deciding to head in the direction of the Swan home and start my search there. It wasn't long until I smelled vampire. I wasn't sure which stinky bastard it was that I had stumbled on, but I tracked it anyway. My eyes watered and my nose burned at the acidic rancid stench each time I was forced to take another breath to pin point a change in direction.

When a new scent came into the mix I sighed so happy that this scent was earthy and covered the Vampire smell enough that the burning in my nose ebbed. The smell was mixed with salty dampness and blood, dread clamped my chest. I moved slowly not wanting to see what was waiting behind the wall of thorns.

I lowered my stance creeping the last few feet to peek through the brush. When I looked closer I could see a small slip of a girl laying on the cold wet ground completely still. She was dead just as I had feared. The smell of blood the small body laying so still Christ she was so young, so small. How could I take this child to her father and know that he would suffer her loss a hundred thousand times worse than I felt the sadness of this pointless death.

Fuck it was my job to protect her, I had failed. What was the point in all the patrolling all the training if not to save the lives of people just like her. And what could I do now but carry her body back, and watch her family mourn my failure. I wasn't meant to lead this pack. Fuck, Fuck and fuck, what more could I do with 3 wolves as protection and a reluctant pathetic leader. When a whimper broke the quiet I knew she lived, she breathed. Relief spilled across my chest allowing me to exhale the breath I didn't know I had been holding. Focusing on her I knew with the chill in the air, and the rain that had been falling steady all night she would be freezing.

I phased back slipping into my shorts and approached with caution trying not to scare her. "Bella? Isabella Swan. My name is Sam your dad sent me to find you." I waited, when I got no response nothing her body didn't move at my voice. I crept closer to kneel beside her. I smelled the blood stronger now the metallic scent unmistakable. Reaching out fear that perhaps she had been drained, perhaps was still dying as I hesitated causing me to turn her over quickly performing an examination of her body.

Scratches, oh thank goodness nothing but thorns, and briars had marred her skin. "Ok Bella time to get you home." I lifted her frozen drenched form against mine holding her tight. She whimpered again and one word left her lips as tears passed her closed lashes to join the rain on her pale face, "Carlisle". I started to run, I hoped that the heat I gave off as result of my wolf would be enough to make up for the speed at which I was running as the rain poured now with a vengeance.

Bella Pov From the Darkness:

Ashes long lain whose loss was our eternal gain, for while they exercised all their powers whatever gained the loss was ours. Lost was my elation. Lost was my mind. I giggled inside my scattered brain. Gone was he forever, I had never held him never told him he never knew the power he held over me and now he was gone. Go Away I roared internally at the yellow eyes of death that continued to stare at me from the black form of the wolf.

Death mocked me, laughed in the face of my pain. Take me I cried, but no.. death was not so gentle as to let me go into that good night. In death I would my peace a release of the pain raging inside. No death himself would take a perverse vapid satisfaction in seeing me suffer. And watch me he did those eyes those damned yellow eyes holding me captive in the reality I desperately wished to escape. Keeping me from the oblivion I craved with each ragged breath I took.

Hot.. I was burning.. Hell.. I have found hell. Funny that the black still surrounded me with the rage of the fires flames. Bitter sweet was the cold wet that tempted me with release from the heat only to melt away from my skin the moment it touched me. No release from my penance would come. Punishment was bitter, and complete for the sins I owned.

Tainted I had tainted that perfect angel with my greed for him, with my yearning for his touch. If you cause and angel to fall from heaven surely your punishment would be great indeed. I screamed his name once at the top of my lungs Carlisle. Hoping to find comfort in my torture in my torment as the battle I waged within my mind my body with my forever lost soul. Gone.. Lost…Unconnected.. Take me Fire.. Melt my insides so I stop feeling this pain..

**I hope you don't think this chapter is to dark with Bella's Pov. I wanted to give a small idea of the pain she felt as she lay in turmoil with her emotions. Please review. I am planning to respond to each review with a hint of whats to come so REVIEW AWAY FOR A SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Xoxo Tisa**


	6. Chapter 6

As usual I don't own Twilight I am not Stephanie I just play around in her world.

**Hidden Desire**

**Chapter 6**

**Charlie's Pov:**

"Billy man I just don't know what more to do. It's been three months, she isn't coming around. Her mother has been, and gone. The doctors say its some strange form of post traumatic stress."

"Charlie listen I am going to send Jacob over. He has been through some changes, maybe today he can wake Bella up." At my sigh he said, "Call it a last ditch effort to break through to her. I have a feeling this just might work, that she will come back to us." Billy's words didn't really comfort me as we ended the call.

Jacob had been here everyday up until just recently sitting at her bedside. The doctors had treated the scrapes and cuts when she was brought home. After that she was sick with a fever for a few days. Then my only child took a turn for the worse when she developed pneumonia and slipped into a coma.

For months the doctors worked to feed her through Iv's running test after test. Round the clock observation, MRI's Cat scans. When her pneumonia finally reseeded and the fever didn't come back I had hoped she would come out of all this ok. Only still nothing changed she was completely unresponsive.

Until this week when they had decided that she was perfectly healthy, and that it would be cheaper for me and better for her mental state she had stayed in the hospital. Now they felt if she was aware then she needed to be surrounded by things she knew. So they sent her home, trained me on how to change her iv bags how to keep her fed and cleaned. And so my child lay still.

I moved to her side, and looked at the clock her physical therapist would be here anytime, at which point they would work on keeping her muscles from atrophy. So that when she chose to return from her escape Bell's body would be in good shape waiting for her.

I worried each day that she hadn't woken yet, that she still didn't respond to light or noise. I played her favorite music, had bought a flat screen and hung it on the wall facing her bed. Setting up her favorite shows on the DVR and playing them. I sat with her and talked to her. I tried to let her know I was waiting.

I reached out and wiped the tear falling from her eye before it rolled slowly down her cheek. Another stab in my heart, even now my child wept for something. I could only think that it was that fool Cullen boy. I took a few deep calming breaths trying to slow my anger. If I ever saw another Cullen it would be too fucking soon, and still I almost wanted to put out an APB for the little shit if that was what she needed to wake up.

I left the room, staring at her this way everyday was to much…

**Jacob Pov:**

I pulled my bike to a stop in the driveway kicking the stand in place and throwing my leg over the seat. Walking to the door I knocked feeling nervous about what I was going to try to do. Nothing had worked to bring Bell's around I was hoping to try a new tactic.

I heard the thud of footsteps coming progressively closer, then the door swung with a creek on its hinges opening to reveal Charlie. The short time since I had last seen him had taken a toll. Dark circles now took up residence under his blood shot eyes. Even his hair had grayed more at the temples. The wrinkled flannel shirt and dirty blue jeans hung lose from him, he was losing weight as well.

The stress of watching his child fade away had chipped at his once strong exterior. "Hey there Chief." I said moving in for a hug. He tried to wrap his arms around me only to end up patting my back awkwardly a few times. "Holy crow boy, didn't your daddy teach you that steroids are illegal?" He said jokingly to break the vulnerability he was feeling. "Well you know what they say milk does a body good, and well I bought the cow." He chuckled as I followed him inside.

"Go ahead and head on up son, I am just finishing up some work from the office." He turned walking into the other room leaving me staring at the stairs as if those 12 steps were my Everest. Steeling my nerves with a deep breath I took one step at a time and made my way to the first door on the right.

The steady beep beep of the heart monitor ringing in the silence. I turned the knob and swung the door open there she was, Bell's laying still as death. Her body covered to the waist in her purple bed spread, her arms laying prone at her sides. I could see the evidence of the nurse having been in today Bell's hair was drying spread out on the pillow. The soft scent of Dove soap lingering in the air and on her skin.

Forcing my feet to move I took the empty seat at her bedside. Reaching out I took her hand in mine staring at our intertwined fingers I was struck at how pale she was. "Baby Bell's it's me Jake, how you holding up? I know I haven't been back to see you in awhile, I had some stuff I had to deal with before it was safe for me to be here with you. I counted the minutes until I could tell you all about them. You are going to be floored when you hear this shit. Honestly I think it would be better if you let me show you, can you maybe just take a little peak and see for yourself? Come on open those beautiful brown eyes for me."

I paused not really expecting anything but hoping that just maybe she would open her eyes. Yeah like it would be that easy. When her eye purple lids flickered I held my breath nope just another damn reflex. "Bella if you can hear me then I need you to focus on what I am saying right now. I am a werewolf. No seriously, apparently its something that runs in my blood. A long time ago my people were threatened by something, and as a result we changed connected to a spirit form of a wolf. "

Taking a quick breath I kept going. " A werewolf a honest to goodness werewolf is sitting at your bedside right now holding you hand. I wonder if it freaks you out, would you be afraid of me your best friend now that I am what I am? I doubt ir considering who you like to hang out with. Bella I actually came here because I want you to know that I know about the Cullen's. "

As soon as I said that name I swear I saw a twitch in her brow. I waited watching her closely for a few minutes, nothing as usual. No blip on the heart monitor no change in her breathing pattern. Getting angry at her suddenly for not waking up I just started spouting off at the mouth.

"I am leaving Fork's Bella. This will be the last time I come sit with you. My people the wolfs, we have a purpose a great enemy. I am going away to fight, and I don't know that I will come back. You are my best friend you always have been, and I can't even tell you goodbye. Damn it to hell wake up." I jerked my hand from hers to run it through my hair.

"Those enemies we fight Bella, they are vampires. I am going after them I am going to track down those fuckers and make that bastard Edward pay for whatever the hell happened that night. I am going to take great pleasure in tearing each one of them to shreds and burning the pieces."

The sudden quickening Beep Beep Beep had my head snapping around to the heart machine. I reached out placing my hand over her chest. Sure enough her heart was hammering away. Interesting, maybe this was going to work after all. I guess my threat against her precious Cullen's was getting her attention. Well I would take what I could get. Lets add some fuel to that fire shall we.

"I want that Pansy ass bastard Edward to pay for what he's done to you. I think I might just save his ass for last. Knowing him he will hide in the corner while we take out the others. His tail between his legs." I listened to the beeping and sighed as it slowed down her heart resuming it's regular thump thump pattern.

"Fuck maybe I should just be smart, and get them separated. Safer for me and the others that way. Hmm now who to start with.. What about the big one he seems like he could put up a fight, I bet his little prissy bitch would stand aside afraid to break a nail. Maybe Leah would like the pleasure of tearing her blonde head off while we dismembered the big one."

Steady as ever no change.. I fought trying to remember the names of all those fucking leeches. Nothing coming to me. "Hah there's that other couple the little female, and her mate. They shouldn't be to hard to handle. Or maybe even the other female that one she could be interesting not much I know about her wonder what she fights like." Ugh still a steady rhythm hmm that left one more shot.

"Well there is the oldest of them, maybe after all his years he has some tricks up his sleeves. Yeah best to take out the good doctor first." Beep Beep Beep. "Hmm yeah I bet he will be the hardest to kill. I can't wait to be the one to tear his body apart with my claws. Should be fun to see what that soulless bastard has in him"

I sprang to my feet started as Bella out of the blue sat straight up her eyes wide as she screamed a blood curdling scream of one word "Carlisle!" Then fell back to the bed unmoving. It worked, holy fuck she was still in there somewhere and fuck if I understood it or fuck if I even cared. But if she wanted that Bloodsucker then screw the reasoning behind it. That vamp was the only thing that had broken through to her yet, and I would use it to it's fullest.

I passed Charlie on my way out the door. Unshed tears in his eyes clearly he had heard her scream. "I'll find him Charlie, and I will bring him back I don't care if I have to hog tie his ass to get him here. I don't know or care why, but he's what's going to bring her back to us.

**I hope you like my twist on Bella's falling from reality. I never really liked the comatose version of her in the book, so I wanted to make it a little more believable and Bella a little less of a whiney girl. Hope it works for you, as always let me know by reviewing your asses off!**

**Xoxo Tisa..**


	7. Chapter 7

To my readers who rock my very world with all your kind words and encouragements. Thank you for the reviews. I am sorry that I didn't reply to each of you this time around. I promise I will do that next time.. Also I am sorry for the delay on this chapter. But I am working with a Beta now so bear with us as we bounce things back and forth to make sure you get the best chapter you can..

Now to my Awesome Kick Ass All Star Queen Bee Beta xTeamJacobx without whom I doubt this Chapter would have made it online so quickly. You are the cream filling in my Oreo chick!

So the regular yada yada, I am not SM I don't own Twilight or the characters. Instead I play with them in my own wicked ways.

**Hidden Desire**

**Chapter 7**

**Carlisle Pov:**

I stopped counting the time that had passed since I had last touched her, smelled her, tasted those plump lips. Instead I continued my pacing back and forth over and over staring at my feet. The lovely cherry wood finish under my heels would never be the same, now scored with scuff marks and worn thin. How many times had I played that night over in my head trying to see what I could have done differently?Every time I regretted kissing her that night the thought was squashed by my instant need to do it again**.** To take my time and explore her mouth savoring her luscious taste. To run back to Forks and take what was mine, damn the consequences all to hell.

Each second I found it harder to stop myself from going back, from showing up at her door tossing her cute ass over my shoulder and making off with her like a thief in the night. The idea seemed a good one even now, I could force her to listen, make her see that I was the one, that her attraction to me was spot on.

"Fuck." I spat the word, needing to hear something that would break the quiet of the room. My family all spread out around the house we had been occupying- well all of us but my son, Edward, who had only stayed with us for a few days before leaving. I had let him go, understanding that he was coming to grips with my thoughts about Isabella and needed space to** do** that.

Space that was interrupted by my constant yearning for her. Thinking of him now brought me back to that night when he had stormed into the house. His look of utter devastation instantly had my attention, concern for her running rampant. When he started speaking the words just ran together. How could it be possible that she wanted us gone? Why would she? And when he had explained it my heart leapt to my throat with the violence of my went on and on about how violatedBella claimed she had felt, how I had taken advantage of her in a weak state of mind. That she feared I would have gone on to rape her if we hadn't been interrupted. I swallowed hard trying to keep my stomach down. I listened to my son as he went on to say that now she not only feared her life around us, but also her virtue.

That Jasper's attack on her and then my own was too much to bear**. **She had finally come to see that vampires were not conducive to a long and healthy lifestyle. I had been so upset that I had fled that very night. The fact that I had made her feel thoseterrible things had torn a hole through me. A gaping wound that bleed out each second that she thought I would do such a thing to her.

To think that I could hurt the woman that I had grown to love to make her fear me, for the monster she had denied I was. Wishing that I could cry so that the pain I felt would leak free allowing me a release a small reprieve from the pain. Nothing made the hurt go away, the blood calling me to feed because I had neglected my needs in penance the hunger stung, but still it was nothing compared to the loss of my I ran from that pain, ran trying to put her behind me, to give her what she had wanted. When I finally had gained a sense of myself I had been well away from Forks. I met up with my family again in a new town in Idaho. The others thought that we could stop here and make plans to find a more permanent home so we bought a house, furnished of course by the girls. I didn't want to move any further from her than I already was.

So here we stayedand it was here that I waited. Each day passes slower and more painfully than the last. With Bella in my thoughts and my heart living there begging my cold dead heart to beat again. Making ever minute I spent away from her all the worse because my heart wanted to live again for it's mate. I had taken a sabbatical from work, with no immediate plans to transfer to a new hospital. Emmett and Jasper had tried to keep me from dwelling in self pity but their attempts were futile, it felt as though I would never be free from this misery. Edward had not come home to us and I didn't know where he was. Though I could have asked Alice, I never did. I just didn't care enough to see him I feared that if I saw him again, I would once more be reminded of the words that had poured from his lips, that Bella was afraid of me, that she wanted nothing more to do with after I had returned from running from the pain of my loss I had tried a new strategy. I called her cell phone right away. When it went straight to voice mail I didn't leave a message not knowing what to say.I let another long day pass before I tried to call her again, this time leaving a message telling her how much she meant to me. Still no response. I had then tried texting hoping that she would feel more comfortable about talking to me that way. Nothing. I then turned to Alice who had also tried to call and text Bella but she had as little success as I had done. I had pestered Alice relentlessly, trying to force her to have a vision about Bella so that I could know how she was doing. I had hounded her every step, only to Alice's extreme frustration she could never see Bella. She could see anything but Bella and after that Alice had grown crazed, obsessed, hell, even consumed with determination to see something.

Currently she was off somewhere doing just that. Well that's it. I was tired of waiting around to see what might happen or figure out how to make Bella understand why I acted the way that I did. Action was needed and I was going to go back to Forks. If I threw that cute little ass over my shoulder running until I couldn't run anymore then I would explain, once I had her somewhere that was safe, yet isolated where she would be forced to let me make her understand.

My mind was made up and I rushed down the stairs, ripping the door off the hinges in my excitement, only to be met with the stench of wet dog and dirty gym socks**. **I wrinkled my nose. This was interesting, what would a werewolf pup be doing on the front steps of a vampires den? He sure was a brave little idiot, either that or too stupid for his own good.

"Carlisle I take it?" He spat out my name like it was sour and mould on his tongue.

"Who's asking?" I said while setting the now broken door off to the side.

"I'm Jacob Black from the Quileute Reservation outside Forks." He replied boldly, am angry frown etched permanently into his face.

"I know your surname name kid," I said in recognition. "We have a treaty, it has not been violated and you boy are a long way from any jurisdiction. So if you will excuse me I am in a hurry." Stretching to hisfull and rather substantial height so that he seemed more of a threat to me, Jacob spoke again.

"I am here to take you back to Forks, whether you are willing or not."

"O M G what the hell is that god awful smell?" Alice asked from the other room.

"We have company, a young wolf has come to take me back to Forks," I spoke casually. Alice was there in less than a second, instantly alert and flanked by the other members of my family.

"You stink and unless you want to be neutered I think it's best you leave now." Emmett laughed at Alice's jab at the boy and then the growling and hissing from both sides commenced.

"Enough." With the lift of my hand and one word, the quiet reined free again. "What do you want from me in Forks boy?" I focused my attention on him again. He was standing, arms crossed over his chest and he looked almost like he was pouting sulkily about not getting to start a fight with the vampires surrounding me."Look Cullen, Bella is in trouble. Are you in or not?" At that I was in turning the next page as I rushed back to the one I had left behind, the girl that was my life. 

_**So that's that on chapter 7. Hope it was nice to get an inside track and some information that everyone has been craving on why Carlisle left Bella behind. Remember Reviews they make the world go round.**_

_**Xoxo Tisa**_


	8. Chapter 8

**You know the deal I am Tisa Not Stephanie Meyer. I own Hidden Desire not Twilight..**

**Now to my Beta the fantabulous xTeamJacobx you girl are a guiding light. I doubt I would have managed this so well if you hadn't been holding my hand and pulling me along. I Love you like a fat kid loves cake.**

BPOV:

How long had I been walking here in the dark? There was no sense of time, no real sense of anything, no direction, no awareness. Every now and again I would hear someone's voice far in the distance, a flash of something outside my grasp. I would see a light and I knew that was the way out. I always ran to the light, but I was never fast enough. Instead it just seemed that the closer I got the further the light drifted away.

There was no breaking free and now I focused on trying to fight the blackness that threatened to keep me captive. When that voice would speak I would listen, focusing with all I had, hanging on each wordas though they were my life line. I felt unbelievable frustration when those voices would speak and I felt no recognition.

So I listened to a voice now, speaking to me, saying things that make no sense until one word broke through and I felt a resemblance of my old self there. Vampire. Yes I knew that word, I understood. I latched onto it, hoping more things would come, only the voice moved away onto more insane prattling that didn't matter.

_Damn you, go back, stop, please talk about what I know!_ I cried wordlessly, begging the voice tospeak about something I understood but it ignored my struggles. I wanted out, I needed to get out of the darkness that was smothering me and holding me down. I still couldn't seem to reach that light. I had learned when the fire had died that I was not dead, instead I was trapped in my own mind. I could hear the voice clearer now as it screamed words clearly at me. **"**I'm here!" I screamed back but nothing happened. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't break out. Wait... What? I... yes I did... I knew that. The voice was talking about my angel. The one I wanted out for, the one I needed out for.

Sharp flashes of light began, as well as a pressure crushing in on me and I pushed with my will against the falling walls that tried to collapse my brain in on me. I felt a thin thread, yes there it was, golden and shining brightly. I latched onto it thinking how much like my angels hair it looked. Yes, I would grip this small thread and fight my way out. I could do voice kept speaking now about a doctor, my angel. Yes, I could remember him. He had cared for me, stitched my arm when I was hurt. I saw flashes again, memories of him now in the light, him reading a book, his nimble fingers pulling the pages. Oh yes, I knew him and I desperately wanted him with me now. I clung to his face, fighting to put a name there. I knew him. I knew... I saw the lips moving towards mine.I could almost feel the kiss.

Yes, that's it... he was mine.. He belonged to me. The flashes became faster and then with a scream I broke from the darkness for the briefest second of time. "CARLISLE!" CPOV:I ran, not waiting for more information from the boy. As soon as the words 'Bella is in trouble' left his mouth I was out the door, my speed causing my feet to fly over the ground. My heart was heavy with worry and fear. I could hear the padding of feet as the others struggled to catch me. Of course the whole family would come, they had missed her as well. Each of them truly feeling she was what made our family a whole.

So together we ran, falling on Forks ready to battle any form of man or demon in order to save the woman I loved. I pushed myself harder, needing to close the distance that kept me from my mate. She was my mate. I had kept that secret, hoping Edward would not tell her the truth, trying to allow her the time to come to that fact on her own, allowing the girl to grow into a woman. I had waited, but now my wait was over. Once I was back with her there was nothing that would keep us apart, nothing that would set me off my path again. I was speeding faster now, the trees blurring in my rush to finally have what was mine. Hitting the edge of the trees, I stopped hard, my heels digging long gouging marks in the damp soil. The wolf caught me first, its red brown fur damp with perspiration at trying to keep up with my grueling pace.

As soon as I heard the others close in I turned. "I am going in alone. Wait at the house for me to call you," I informed them, my voice hard**.** And with that I walked to the door with Jacob at my side, now back in his human form.I could hear her father inside speaking to someone about Bella's condition. Condition? What condition? What the hell did that mean? I could smell her fresh scent on the breeze outside the house. She was in there. I listened and could hear the steady thrum of her heart.

"Let me talk to her dad first," the boy said, knocking door swung open revealing a terrible looking chief of police. It was strange but I couldn't smell any kind of sickness coming from him, though he was clearly ill. God was Bella sick as well?

"You found him?" the chief said staring at me, but clearly speaking to the boy. Irritated and impatient I spoke sharply.

"I am going inside. I need to see her now." I pushed my way past the boy, as well as her father. When the chief tried to stop me it was clear that Jacob had held him back, knowing that I wouldn't be stopped by a human and that it was better to take care of her Dad right now. My fear was making me unstable, and I was sure that if I hurt him Bella would never forgive second I was inside I knew something was wrong with her health. I could smell the sterilizer we used at the hospitals, I could hear a heart monitor beeping softly. I rushed up the stairs and pushed the door open, finding her laying unmoving in the bed. Instantly I assessed her situation from the tape printed on the heart machine, to her breathing, her scent, anything that would give me any clue of her state.

It was then that I caught sight of her medical chart laying on the nightstand. It was for a physical therapist, had Bella been in an accident? I let my eyes skim quickly over the information- fever, cold, more fevers, leading into pneumonia leading to a coma, patient unresponsive, recovery uncertain. The notes showed that the doctors felt that she would not gain consciousness and that if she did, she would not have use of her motor functions. I cringed. Bella never waking up, or waking paralyzed. I would never let that happen. I would change her before I let that happen. Bella would never live as a vegetable. I would change her now if that is what it took.

_**So do I really need to ask you to review? Well just in case please review pretty please with sugar and Carlilse on top. Should I promise to let you borrow Carlisle for the evening if you review? I hope it wouldn't come to that cause well I am a greedy bitch when it comes to that sexy man..**_

_**Xoxo Tisa..**_


	9. Chapter 9

**To Stephanie Meyer,**

I love you my goddess of creation for your inspiration in giving me Carlisle to use in my own twisted way. I beg of you to just lone him out to me on the weekends. I will sign in blood that I will return him at least mostly whole after I have my wicked way with that tight ass of his, and have practiced bouncing quarters of his chest. All hail to the glory of his mighty mightiness.

**My readers,**

I have burned up all my reserves. Working now to get this chapter to you allowing me if I am lucky to get 4 hours of sleep in before work in the morning. I hate to say it but I worry I may soon have to push things back to a chapter every other day. I will do my best not to do that to you I promise. Each of you have been so loyal to this story, with your reviews, and words of inspiration which keeps me going. Every single one of you are helping this story come to life. If you didn't review and keep me going this story would be lost a mess of paper in a growing pile that never gets read. Thank you all. In this Chapter keep your reading eyes open, something strange is happening that begs for your reviews. Hope you love it!

**My Beta,**

You are the axis that I revolve around. Without you this story would be a horrid jumble of misspelled words, and unreadable nonsense. I bow down at your feet to worship the glory that is xTeamJacobx.

**Hidden Desire**

**Chapter 9**

**CPOV: **

My thoughts stopped at the knock on the door. Jacob walked in, his face a mix of emotions, his smell stronger in the tight space of the bedroom.

"We tried everything to wake her," he explained. " But nothing worked. I was so angry, I was yelling at her, trying to get her to react. I was ranting, threatening to leave. That's when I noticed something. When I had started threatening your life. promising to tear your body apart... that's when she came back. She sat upright and screamed one word... your name."

My eyes filled instantly with unshed venom tears at the thought of not being here when she had called out for me, when she had needed me. "How did she get sick? I read her chart, but it only says it started with a fever."

Jacob snorted loudly before yelling at me. "Typical fucking vampire, you all just left not ever considering the outcomes from your actions. What the fuck did you think would happen when she is left alone in the rain in the dark and in the forest?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I roared at him placing myself between his shaking form and Bella's frail body.

"We found her laying on the wet ground cold, alone and shattered. Sam smelled the stink of vampire everywhere. Which one of you was it huh? Let me guess it was good ole Fuckward huh? Sam carried Bella home as fast as he could. It should have never happened. You fuckers need to wake her up. Then you all need to back the fuck out of her life for good. Anything could have happened that night, even worse than this she could have died."

I watched the boy, his frame seeming to emit a humming noise as he shook harder with his rage. I understood it, his anger mirrored my own. It seemed to be a living thing in the room with us. "I will handle Edward have no doubt about that. But right now you need to leave before someone gets hurt."

"Ha! Are you threatening me old man? Want to see if you can take me?"

I was prepared to haul his ass out if necessary. The boy was upset, and new to being a wolf so he wasn't in control of his nature. If he phased this close to her... No I won't let anything hurt her anymore, she has been through enough.

"You have no right to tell me to leave you blood sucking bastard, you weren't here with her while she suffered. You didn't hold her hand in the hospital. Where were you when she was all alone?"

His words hurt, stinging as they were meant to, the truth always did. "I am here now, and I wont be leaving. I understand you care about her but she is mine, and you are a threat in your current condition, one that I will take out if I have to. I know that Bella cares about you boy, and I don't want to have to hurt you."

"What the hell do you mean she's yours?" He looked confused by this statement, offended by how possessive it made me sound of the girl that I had abandoned. More than anything, it made him look angry.

"Now is not the time Jacob. Now leave or I will be forced to remove you**," **I threatened.

"Just try it, go ahead," he said, raising his chin in defiance.I moved to wrap my hands around the front of his shirt push him back through the door. I moved with enough speed that it took him off guard, but it didn't take long for him to catch up to the action and fight back. His hands gripped me and his eyes turned a bright yellow in the light.

"It's time someone taught you damn Cullen's that you aren't the only fucking scary things to go bump in the night," he spat, flecks of saliva flying against my face."Don't fight," a small, broken, delicate voice head snapped around, those roughly spoken words making time stand still. Nothing moved as the air seemed to drain from the room. I looked back at Jacob still in my grip and then before either of us so much as blinked Jacob was in the hallway.

"What the fuck was that." Jacob roared and charged again, only to come to a stop against a wall of nothingness.

"I need to talk to him alone Jake, please."

"Isabella?" I turned again, her eyes were closed and she lay still. Thinking I wassimply going insane and imagining her voice, I looked back to the boy as the door slammed to a close in his face. The pounding started immediately as he pummeled his fists against the wood, throwing his body into it as he tried to get back inside. He screamed at me to let him in. Only I hadn't closed the door. It was her. How had she?

"Jake please, I am fine go downstairs I have to talk to Carlisle first then I will see you."The pounding stopped as I turned again to see her eyes open, those brown depths pulling me in. I watched as one finger lifted and beckoned me I even thought about moving, I had sped towards her. One second I was here gazing down at her in shock, the next I was beside her, my lips crashing down, kissing her soundly.

**BPOV:**

I had listened long enough to the fighting. I had heard the threats, knew that my best friend was a werewolf. I remembered everything and now he wanted to hurt Carlisle. I couldn't let that happen. I used that fear to give me strength, allowing me to claw my way out of the darkness. As soon as I hit the surface the fog lifted, all my memories coming back with an incomprehensible force, the confusion finally a sense of peace at being in control of myself again**, **Isighed softly. I felt stronger in my mind, stronger in knowing that I was back. Another raised voice caught my attention. Ugh, my best friend and the man I wanted more than anything stood no more than 3 feet away ready to rip each other to shreds. _Men_...

"Don't fight."

The words hurt, my throat was raw as if someone had taken sand paper to it. I tried to swallow the pain away but there was no relief, the pain still lingered my mouth, too dry to allow me to swallow.

"Isabella."

I saw that Carlisle wanted to be alone with me, wanted Jake to give us some space to talk. Then Jacob was gone, the door closed firmly. I could hear Jake outside pounding, wanting back in but I needed time. "Jake please, I am fine go downstairs I have to talk to Carlisle first then I will see you."I forced my eyes to stay open, as I watched Carlisle standing looking at me. "Carlisle." His handsome face lit with happiness when I said his name. I tried to reach out to him, but I couldn't find the strength to lift my arm. I settled instead on lifting one finger to gesture him towards me. He was by me in an instant his lips devouring mine. Oh... This was worth every single second that I had spent in the dark. His lips tasted better than anything I could ever remember tasting. So handsome, so sexy and mine... All mine.

Smiling up at him when he pulled back I forced more words out, "Hello Beautiful."A smile from him, was all I had time to register before his lips found mine again. This time in a slower softer kiss, one that had my toes curling and my legs melting. I rejoiced in the kiss, mine... this man was mine. I couldn't stop the thought from playing over and over. Now that I had him back I would never let him go again. Finding the strength, I lifted my arms to wrap around his neck when he started to pull away. "Don't go!" I pleaded.

"Baby I am just going to grab you some water for your throat I promise I will be back before you can count to 10."I dropped my arms not sure if it was because of the raging thirst or the weakness that let him escape.

_One.. Two…Three.. Four… Five…_

I smiled when he was back at my side, a cup with a straw sticking out in his marble hand. Well he was fast... I had to give him that. Trying to lean up to take a sip, I soon figured out that wasn't an option. Ever observant Carlisle could see the same thing. He leaned towards me, holding the straw at an angle, allowing me to gulp down the cooling liquid. Mmm, had water always tasted this good? It soothed my sore throat and the coolness washed away the sand. I whimpered when the straw left my lips, causing Carlisle to chuckle.

"Not too much at once baby, your stomach can't handle it." He set the cup down on the night stand and moved as if to sit in the empty chair at my bedside.

"No, too far away." I whined. "Please just hold me, I need to be in your arms to prove you're really here."He lifted me without any effort, so strong he balanced me easily as he moved into the bed with me now cradled to his chest, his back against the headboard. His strong arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly as he ran his hand through my hair."Carlisle why did you leave?"

"What do you mean?""I just don't understand you kissed me earlier, and then kissed me again just now, and it seemed like you wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted you to. If that's true then why did you leave that night? Was it just the heat of the moment? I would have understood if you felt like it was a mistake, that you didn't want me in that way."

"Isabella I kissed you that night, just as I kissed you today because I wanted to. I have wanted you since I saw you that first day at the hospital. I want you now even more."

"I don't understand. If you want me then why did you leave me?"

I watched his eyes darken, the amber leaving and a pitch black taking hold. I laid my hand against his cool cheek and he leaned into it, kissing my palm before speaking."Let's just say that I was under the impression that you wanted us to leave, that you felt used by my kiss and confused. That you felt bad about hurting Edward and afraid of us. So I left, ashamed of myself for the way I had behaved. I wanted to give you the space I thought you needed."

"Carlisle, the only regret that I had about our kiss was the hurt it would cause Edward and Esme. And that I should have felt worse about kissing you but instead I was left wanting to do it again and again."

"Oh sweetheart you have nothing to feel bad about. Esme is not my mate, she never was. We are nothing but friends, we have never been more than that. As far as Edward is concerned, he knew all along that you were his singer and he still wanted you for his mate. Nothing we said would change his mind. I tried to let you see for yourself, I didn't want to take him from you if you could be happy with him. The problem is I got greedy I couldn't stop myself from tasting those lips at least once."

"Carlisle I have loved you from the first time I saw you, I just didn't understand it at first. Then when Edward and I started seeing each other I thought I was just attracted to your vampire beauty. I fought against it for so long. I won't fight it anymore. You are mine Carlisle Cullen, and I am not letting you get away again." I gripped his shirt holding myself to him.

"Bella, I am, have, and always will be yours. Never doubt my love for you. I will never be so foolish as to leave you again." His lips found mine again in a soft kiss that calmed my fears of losing we fell silent I couldn't hide the yawn that slipped from my lips. My eyes growing heavy, sleep calling to me again. "Carlisle I don't want to sleep, what if I won't be able to wake back up."

"Shhh, baby it's fine, I promise. Your coma won't come back and I will not leave your side. I will hold you while you rest and when you open your eyes I will be right here with you in my arms I promise."His arms tightened even closer around me as if to prove his words. Laying tight in his embrace, the comfort he gave me lulled me into the rest my body needed.

**Ok all, now you have it our sexy Carlisle is back in action. Hmm what was that with Bella? Weird huh.. REVIEWS I NEED EM!**

**Love you like I love my coffee in the morning, I cant see in color without it. Tisa**


	10. Chapter 10

**The usual I am Tisa, not SM. I own nothing I am nothing without SM's inspiration.**

**My readers Guess what I am 1 Review away from 100 HOLY COW YOU ALL ROCK! I never thought I would get 10 reviews I am shocked to see 99! I love you all so much. Your reviews make me laugh out loud, and get strange looks from the people around me. HAHA.. In this chapter you get a twist that I am secretly so happy I threw in. Hope you love it.**

**My Beta who is DA BOMB! I am so glad you are having fun reading my jumbled words. The fact that you should be an English teacher is not lost on me, as you red ink my horrid punctuation lol.. You put up with my horrid hours, the time difference between us a pain in our asses. But together we struggle on to have our own Hidden Desire come to life. All hail my Beta queen!**

On a side note, when reading your reviews I always find myself wondering what you look like, and where your all from. If you are interested in the same about me. Well feel free to find me on facebook. I will add you if you request me, and I will check it often. I am under the handle tisa262005 at hotmail so feel free to see what I am like.

**Hidden Desire **

**Chapter 10**

**CPOV:**

I watched as Isabella slept in my arms, her chest rising and falling with her breathing, her cheek pressed firmly into my chest and I was suddenly struck by the dramatic change in my fate. I had what I wanted, finally after hundreds of years alone I had found and claimed my mate. I lifted one hand to gently move a strand of hair from her face, feeling its soft, silky texture. I sighed in relief, she was mine and I finally had her in my arms where she belonged.

My mate truly was amazing, I had been a vampire for a very long time and met many females who were attractive as our kind were always stunning, our beauty allowing us a great advantage when overwhelming and subduing our prey. Yet somehow as I looked as Bella, I found her more stunning, more alluring than any vampire I had ever laid eyes skin was smooth with a soft complexion, her hair the color of rich walnut with amber tones hiding within.

It was strange, as I looked at her now I could find no flaws, not a single thing that could be improved. Love had blinded me, my mate was perfect in every way. Kissing her forehead, I smiled as my name fell from her sleeping she was aware of me, that was as is should be. Once I truly claimed her she would need that awareness. I was going to be a greedy mate, I could sense that in myself. I would need to feel her against me, to touch, taste and claim her over and over.

A very real possibility existed that I would not be able to keep my hands off another thought crossed my mind, what had happened earlier with Jacob? I had known that Bella had a strong mind, strong enough to lock out Edward which was a feat in itself. I had also known that when she became one of us her power would grow. What I didn't expect was that while human she would have a power so great that she was able to project it. Perhaps the coma had unlocked another door that had held that strength away.

Thinking Edward's name had me moving into action. Pulling my phone from my pocket gently not wanting to wake my sleeping beauty I dialed Alice's number."Find Edward. He has things to answer for," I hissed as soon as she picked up."

Carlisle is Bella alright? What happened?" Fear shook in her soft voice.

"She's fine Alice, she was in a coma. Edward left her alone in the forest that night," I spat my sons name, its taste on my tongue revolting after his actions. "She was lost and afraid and hurt, he left Bella thinking that we didn't want her," I cringed as I said those words. How could I not want her? How could she ever believe those lies? "She will be fine now, she woke up just a little while ago. Right now she is resting."Alice had placed me on speaker phone and the others all growled responses to my words.

"I will find him Carlisle I promise," Alice swore.

"Why would he do that?" Esme's voice rose an octave and shook with disbelief.

"Is she still upset with me?" Jasper asked in a dull voice.

"I always knew he would hurt her, why do you think I was so cold to her? I hoped she would see us for what we are," Rosalie spat.

"Come on Mom, Edward is a spoiled bitch and when we find him I am going to tear his lying tongue from his lying mouth, and burn it," Emmett roared.

"Emmett, I will handle Edward, don't doubt that, though I will keep your words in mind. Alice call me as soon as you know something. Jasper she never was upset with you or any of us. Rose dear, perhaps now you can let her get to know the you we all love? Esme, can you please bring my medial bag over? When Bella wakes I want to be able to give her a quick check up to ensure all is well."

"Of course Carlisle I will be there soon." Esme said as I closed the phone with a at the phone in my hand, I opened it holding it out in front of myself. With a click I took a photo then stared at it. Bella lay flush against me, her hand resting over my dead heart, my angel lying safe in my arms. I saved the picture, feeling a strange need to carry a part of her with me. I put the phone away and looked down at Bella again. She had been asleep for little more than an hour.

I could hear Charlie downstairs talking with Jacob, asking questions about my relationship with his daughter. I tuned them out, I would deal with that question and her father soon enough. Running my hand again into her hair I held her when she whimpered softly. Part of me wanted to wake her, greedy for every second I lost while she slept. No... as a doctor I knew how important that rest was to her recovery and that was more important than my need to look into those rich brown eyes. A creak caught my attention and I was not surprised when the door opened on its hinges to reveal Chief Swan.

It was clear that the sight of me in bed with his daughter was not something that pleased him. "What is going on with you two?" he asked, his teeth grinding together clearly not pleased at seeing her in my arms. He was clearly not one to beat around the bush.

"It's a long story, and I am not sure that you are ready for the details."

"You are in bed with my teenage daughter who lay in a coma for months but has somehow miraculously woken up now that you've showed up again." He was breathing heavily, his eyes popping with rage."I know you're confused but please understand that I would never, ever hurt Isabella," I said in a calm, clear voice, my fingers moving across her sleeping face with soft stroke which caused her to snuggle closer to me.

"I am her father, I deserve more explanation than that! I walk in here to see you in bed with my barely 18 year old child. You... a married man who is, what? In your 30's?" His voice held a slight edge of hysteria now as it grew louder and angrier.

If he only knew, he would probably run for his guns... not that it would make a difference. I would let him shoot me full of lead and still I would sit here, holding her close. "Look chief, all I can tell you is that I love her and she loves me as well. I promised her I wouldn't leave and no force of a father's love or god himself will move me from this spot. If you want more of an explanation than that then I am afraid you are going to have to wait until she wakes up."

His face turned a few shades of red as his anger ran its course. He opened his mouth but before the screaming could start a knock sounded soft on the front door. He threw the next words at me, "This conversation is not over," before turning and walking

**Esme Pov**:

I pulled into the driveway, relieved to know I would be seeing Bella soon... my daughter. I loved her as though she was truly my flesh and blood. I had missed her and worried about her the entire time that we had been away from Forks. I looked at the small house as I walked to the door, its quaint style drawing my attention. It really was a lovely little soundly, I waited as the footfalls came closer.

I smelled an enticing scent the moment the door opened to reveal a tall handsome man with thick black hair graying at the temples. He wore a flannel shirt and blue jeans that had a hole in one knee. His unshaved face was stunning, truly handsome despite the rather large coffee stain on his shirt front. "You must be Bella's father. I am Esme," I greeted him, politely holding my hand out. When he didn't reach out I took in more of his appearance.

His eyes appeared blood shot but that didn't take away from the deep rich brown, actually almost black color that sent a warmth into my cold frame. He looked tired, the poor man. "I have just come to bring Carlisle his medical bag and to see Bella if you wouldn't mind." These words seemed to bring him out of his stare as he reached his hand forward to take the one I still held extended. When his skin touched mine a small shock sparked between our fingertips. I was caught fast at the scent again, it was his stronger now that we stood face to face our skin touching. He smelled divine, like fresh baked bread and cinnamon. "Would you mind if I came inside?"

His hand fell away from mine, much to my disappointment, as he stepped back saying, "Oh, um yeah... That is... Um... Please come in." I smiled, he really was cute standing there gawking at me and stammering like a fool. His voice was gruff and masculine. I took a graceful step into the house and looked around. Oh I loved this home. It was plain, humbly furnished and I adored it. Each bit of furniture was old and marred, holding a warmth that screamed 'live here!'

"Is Carlisle with Bella now?" I asked.I watched as the man's face took on a new color, a blush taking hold.

"Oh god... Um yeah he's... I am so sorry, I don't want to make you uncomfortable... That is to say that your um husband is upstairs with my daughter." I couldn't stop my giggle as I connected the dots.

"Mr. Swam, please relax. Carlisle and I are not actually married nor are we a couple. We are the dearest of friends nothing more. I am well aware of the feelings shared between Carlisle and my dear Isabella."His stance relaxing, the man seemed to stand taller now, his strong, lean face taking on a lighter expression that made him even more handsome as a relieved smile broke his lips.

"Please call me Charlie. I will take you up to see them now."I started to follow and Charlie very gentlemanly reached out to carry Carlisle's bag for me as he led the way to Bella's bedroom.

"Thank you Charlie," I said rolling his name off my tongue. _My but this should be interesting_, I thought as I walked into his home sure that fate had walked me right into his life.

**Tell me you love this as much as I do. Tell me it was a great twist and that you are drooling for more. Review And Tell Me lol..**

**Loving you all like I love my fuzzy house slippers a hot cup of coffee and a good book at the end of my long days!**

**Tisa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok boys and Girls here is the deal I am not SM, and I don't have millions of dollars and contact with hot sparkly vampires or tan sexy werewolves.. (Sigh.. I know right..)**

**Now to my Beta - Who is the light at the end of the tunnel. When I send you a chapter that you send back with very few corrections it makes me smile. Maybe someday I will learn to punctuate. You are my biz chick. (biz - a term meaning my bitch in a loving way as in my favorite hardcore female.)**

**Now a little bit of a long section I want to shout out to my reviewers. Below are the people who write to me, that help Hidden Desire come to life. With love to each of the following names.:**

XTeamJacobx (my Beta)

DeadliestdistractionRN (You were the hundredth review so kick ass!)

Cerebella

RoseyPosey72

Tainaprq

Dulcemaria413

Rockster0810

Deydreambeleiver

Nachos4Children

Atrujillo84

Mama4dukes

Fantasylover74

JennC32

Acw1

Babe Pryor

Twilightmenrhot

Tamfan22

Carlisle's Mate

Zoya Zalan

Sandpiper

MissRainLover

IGoTeamEdward

LovelyFusion

JugalettePenner

FiveD

Iambananas

Alsin

Abaker9

CookiesAndStorms

Carter1018

ILovePKJ

IrishBrooke

LoriV

Isis70

Lives4him

Chirtbella

Shattering Ghosts

Kerridwen1531

Brankel1

Now onto the story:

**Hidden Desire **

**Chapter 11**

**Alice Pov:**

After a call from Carlisle I decided to go into Edward's room hoping that being close to things that belonged to him would help pull me into a vision. As I walked around the room dragging my fingers over the dusty shelves I finally found the sight I was looking for. A feeling of dizziness taking me over as a vision came to me.

I could see Edward he stood facing Tanya from the Denali clan. She was gesturing wildly clearly upset. I couldn't hear the words she shouted at him, I watched as her hand shot out striking his face. Then it was gone ending as quickly as it came. "Emmett," I yelled.

I moved into the hall as he rushed to meet me. Jasper and Rose quick on his heels everyone wanting to know what I had seen. "Emmett, I need you and Jasper to go the Denali. You should find Edward there. I don't know if he will fight your bringing him back. I do however have a feeling that Tanya will help you get him here. Use her help."

I looked to my mate taking his hand, "Be safe." I kissed him once as Emmett said his goodbyes to Rose as well. When they had departed Rose and I headed into the lower level of the house.

"What are we supposed to do while they have all the fun?" She pouted.

As the words fell from her perfectly lined lips I was hit again with a new vision this one different consisting of flashes as if someone had flipped though the pages of a photo album. This vision was short, but left me with a sense joy. "Oh, Rose I think the two of us are going to be having a lot more fun than they will," I promised turning to drag her from the room.

"Alice what are you up to now? I know that look on your face." She asked one perfectly plucked eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"I'm not up to anything sister dear. We on the other hand are going to go see Bella. I will explain the details on the way." I giggled with excitement.

When we got to Bella's house I knocked so excited that Rosalie had wanted to play along. She really was always up for some mischief, whenever I needed a sidekick she was my first choice. As I looked at her smiling her hair slightly wind blown, I couldn't help thinking that she looked as stunning as ever. This would work to our favor.

The door opened to reveal Jacob Black in his shorts, no shirt. The wolf certainly did have a nice chest full of tan skin and rippling muscles. As I admired the boy, another thought hit me. _Would he be willing to play along with our little game? _

"Ugh god when one of you show up the others follow you vampires are worse than cockroaches," He sighed.

"Well hello to you to Jacob. Your certainly growing into that good looking body of yours. You get better looking everyday don't you think Rose?" I asked giving her a quick glance begging her to play along.

"Um, yes indeed very attractive. Did you find a bar of soap you seem to smell less offensive than usual." She said struggling to find something nice to say about him.

"Oh fuck no!" Jacob shouted, slamming the door to the house behind him as he rushed us forcing us to back away from the house. "What the hell are you two crazy bitches up to?"

"Now Jacob Black why would you think we were up to something?" I asked faking confusion.

"Oh PUHH LEAZZEE!" He said dragging out the word with a snort. "I know full well your up to something, so lets have it. What do you want?"

"Fine," I sighed admitting defeat. I was hoping to enlist your help. That is to say I need your help with Charlie. I know you care about Bella, and Charlie. And putting our differences aside you know that I love them both as well," I paused to judge his reaction to my words.

"Keep going." He said still calm.

Rubbing my hands together I explained the details of what I needed him to do. I almost thought I would lose his support as I explained my plan, and watched his eyes growing wide his jaw falling open. But Jacob Black proved that he loved to cause trouble almost as much as I did. _Oh Boy, I had a new partner in crime. This kid could prove to be worth hanging out with despite his smell. This was going to be so much fun._

**Esme Pov: **

After following Charlie upstairs I had walked into Bella's room to give Carlisle his bag I spoke to him briefly as he reassured me that Bella would in fact be fine. Promising to comeback later when she woke I left the room to find that Charlie was waiting outside the door. "She's sleeping soundly. When she wakes he is going to check her over then let us know if we can see her." I said smiling at him in reassurance.

"Would you like a cup of coffee while we wait?" He asked me, and at my nod led the way back into his kitchen.

Sitting down I watched him moving around opening the drawers looking for what he needed. Soon he had a pot of coffee brewing as he leaned against the counter to look at me. I felt his eyes moving over me, seeming to look into my very core. It was as if he was searching for something, as if he knew about what I was and wanted me to confess.

"Do you like being in the police force?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"When I was a kid my dad was a cop. I followed in his footsteps making him prouder of me than I had ever thought possible. I loved being the chief. I will miss it." His eyes dropped to his feet as he fell quiet.

"Miss it?" I asked.

"I am coming up on twenty years now. I will retiring in little over a month. I will miss it when it's over. But hey, leaves more time for fishing right." He chuckled.

I smiled at him before saying, "You will be able to devote more time to personal interests. Perhaps you could teach me to fish. I have never done that before." If I had been able to I would have blushed as he smiled at me his eyes widening at my expressed desire to spend more time with him was made clear.

The beeping of the coffee had him turning away from me. I silently cursed the damn machine as he made a cup then asked me how I took it. "Black please," I answered not really caring what I would have to fake sipping. The less things in the coffee the better on my system when I had to get rid of it later.

When he placed the cup on the table then sat across from me he asked, "How did you meet Carlisle?"

"A very long time ago he saved my life. He was my doctor, and we have been the dearest of friends ever since that day."

"Why did you adopt together if your not a couple?" Another question slipped from his lips.

"Well Carlisle already lived with Edward. I was adopted by them in a way. Then we met Rose she was so alone in the world, she needed us so we took her in. She found Emmett alone as well not long after Jasper and Alice joined our strange family. We never intended to start a family, it just seemed to be that we all needed each other. I think it was fate." I replied as honestly as I could without sharing to many details.

"What do you know about Carlisle's relationship with my daughter?" He asked this time his voice rougher.

"I can tell you with all honesty that Carlisle has had feelings for Isabella for a long time. Of course he never acted on those feelings out of respect for Edwards. The night we left Carlisle kissed Bella. She returned his kiss, but he was left with the impression that she felt confused about it. So as a family we left to give her time to think. Time she apparently didn't want or need. So we are back now, I know this must be hard for you to understand Charlie. I just hope you can believe me when I say that no man will ever love her more than Carlisle will." I reached out to pat his hand. I meant to comfort him, but in all honesty I also wanted to steal a moment of his touch.

A knock at the door brought our shared moment to an end as Jacob yelled out, "I'll get it."

Charlie rose to refill his now empty cup. I watched his movements staring at his solid frame under the unattractive clothing. Clearly in his youth he would have been more handsome than he was now. His broad shoulders and thick dark hair made me wish I could run my fingers in those rich locks.

"Hey mom," I jumped startled as Alice waltzed into the kitchen Rose, and Jacob following close behind.

"Charlie how have you been?" Alice asked wrapping her arms around him and laughing as he ruffled her short spiky hair. I was instantly struck with the urge to shave her bald.

"Hey kiddo, long time no see." Charlie said smiling at Alice.

"Charlie I don't think you have met my older sister Rose." Alice said as Rose sauntered up her hips swaying with the sexy rhythm of her walk. _Ugh could her jeans get any tighter? _I thought.

"It's very nice to meet you Chief Swan. I have heard nothing but good things about you from Bella, and Alice." Rose purred as she moved closer to shake his hand holding it much longer than she needed to.

I moved around in my seat trying to force myself not to grab both my horrid children by the hair and bash their heads together. _I wont be winning any mother of the year awards this _year, I thought as I continued to think of ways to get them away from Charlie Swan.

**Charlie Pov:**

When Alice introduced her sister I was pleased to meet her thinking if she was anything like Alice I was sure we would hit it off nicely. I had always held a soft spot in my heart for Alice who was the most irritating little meddler, but an amazing person with a huge heart. When Rose took my hand, holding it as I said my hello's I gawked when she didn't seem to want to let go right away

After prying myself loose I shot a sideways glance at Esme hoping she didn't think I was behaving inappropriately with her daughter. Instead she was staring at her daughter clearly ashamed of her actions. I smiled, she was such a classy woman I had no doubt she was shocked at her child's flirtatious behavior.

Struck again by her stunning beauty I watched as Esme tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. I wanted to touch her hair to feel it's silk running through my fingers. Suddenly struck by an instant swelling in my jeans at the thoughts of touching her again.

I turned to face the coffeepot hoping to avoid the embarrassment that was sure to come from the evidence of my arousal towards Esme Cullen. I watched the blinking red light on the pot trying to will away my raging hormones and rock hard need. Alice bless her little heart saved me from that moment as she offered me a way out.

"Charlie you look tired. Why don't you take a few mintues and get a shower and a shave. We can all sit here with Jacob and chat while we wait for Bella to quit sleeping her life away."

Without a thank you I nodded and escaped to my room.

**Jacob Pov:**

Watching the chief leave the room I focused it was game time. I sighed quietly wishing that somehow I had the ability to look sexy while wearing a clothes pin on my nose as I moved towards the kitchen stealing my nerves to go for the kill.

"Hey there Mrs. C. How are you doing today?" I asked sitting in the chair closest to momma vamp.

"I am fine thank you for asking." She replied politely.

"Oh hey Alice I forgot my purse in the car, can you come out and unlock it for me?" Rose asked and the two of them left the room Rose humming the tune to, Here's to you Mrs. Robinson.

I tried to make idle conversation with Esme as I worked up the nerve to do what I had agreed to. After everything we said would end in an awkward silence we both sat staring at the wallpaper. I needed to do something before I lost my nerve completely.

Reaching forward I took hold of momma vamps cold hands wrapped around the cup of coffee. When her eyes snapped down to glare at our touching hands she moved with a flash away from my touch.

"Your not going to drink that are you?" I asked taking the cup and downing the cold over brewed mess that was Charlie's coffee using that as a cover for my having touched her. When I heard the shower turning off overhead, and footsteps shuffling around I waited. When I heard the his feet hit the stairs a few minutes later I moved in for the kill. _Very possibly my own_, I thought.

Leaning closer I touched her face. Lord she smelled horrible, sad but true. Looking at her more closely I had to admit this chick was a Milf seriously one grade A piece of vamp ass. Maybe if I focused on that this wouldn't be so bad after all.

She moved to stare at me her mouth falling open. Her eyes held a look that said, this poor boy must have missed the short bus on his way to Fork's this morning.

"You really don't smell nearly as bad as the others do," I purred low in a low voice. Then I leaned in my mouth a breath away from her skin and sniffed her from collarbone to hairline. Her gasp of shock was quickly drowned out by Charlie's roar from behind me.

"Jacob Ephraim Black what is you major malfunction boy? Get the hell away from her right now before I get my gun." And so I did what any young blooded male conned into flirting with another mans woman by the enemy would do. I turned tail and ran!

**Do I really need to ask? Oh well I will do it anyhow. Please review I love hearing what you have to say. I am really hoping this story will make it into the big time with all your comments. **

**Xoxo Tisa**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok all my Beta is off for the weekend so this was poorly written by me alone. Ignore my punctuation please. Sorry this is short, and that I have taken so long to get it to you. I will do better next time I promise work has me swamped and I just haven't had time for my story. **

Hidden Desire

Chapter 12

Bella Pov:

I was startled awake at a loud yell from downstairs. Sitting up slowly I looked around. I took in the fact that I was still laying safely in Carlisle's arms. "What's going on down there?" I asked with a small yawn.

"Nothing major just your dad planning to kill Jacob for flirting with Esme," He smiled as he spoke.

As I stared into his eyes I was so taken in that I almost missed the meaning of his words. "Wait WHAT!" I asked my mouth falling open.

As he laughed at my expression he finally said, "It would seem that your father, and Esme have feeling for one another. Alice talked Jacob, and Rose into helping make those two jealous to speed up their bonding process, and bring them together."

I thought it over in my head. _Esme and Charlie really_. It was almost to perfect they both were such good souls. Oh, but wait Charlie didn't know about the Cullen's. What did that mean for them?

"You should close your mouth love before you start catching flies," Carlisle said smiling then changing his mind his eyes lit with a new hunger. "Or better yet keep it open." With those words he moved his tongue darting forward to trace along my bottom lip.

I pulled back reluctantly suddenly all to aware that I was in need of a toothbrush not to mention a shower and a shave. God only knew how long I had been in the coma, and I needed to be clean before going any further with Carlisle.

"Are you okay?" He questioned me as I leaned away from his very talented tongue.

"I am fine, I just really need to go get cleaned up. I don't feel very attractive in these ratty sweatpants and huge t-shirt while you're here looking like a god perfect in everyway," I admitted.

"Bella you could never be unattractive you are the most enticing alluring sexy woman I have ever laid eyes on. I think I would be turned on by you even if I found you wearing a moo moo and shopping for hemorrhoid cream. But I will make you a deal. I will run you a bath, and let you relax as long as you need to, but first you have to allow me to give you a physical to check your health." He said looking at me with puppy dog eyes so that I would give in.

"Fine." I sighed. "You have a deal, go run the water then I will let you look me over before I bathe." When he moved to get up slowly as if not to shake me to much I smiled with his leg fell off the bed side and he stood. I couldn't help myself as I stared at that tight ass. I reached out and pinched it.

"Watch it Bella, I wouldn't mess with fire unless you want me to burn you," He growled low his eyes smoldering with that very fire he spoke of.

"A little fire never hurt anyone," I muttered the words before thinking better of it.

"Damn woman I think you are going to be the death of us both," He grumbled as he left the room in a hurry rearranging himself in his jeans as he left.

When he left I decided to try sitting up, after using up every bit of strength I had I managed to hang my legs over the bed side. A loud rumble made me realize that I was starving as well. I looked myself over, to my utter embarrassment I was a mess. Wearing these old ugly clothes next to a god like Carlisle made me wonder what he could see in me. Seeing my clothing made me all to aware again of how horrible I must look to him which was just fanfuckingtastic.

The door opened as Carlisle walked back inside, now holding his doctor bag. When he walked over to me I was struck at how amazingly sexy he was while I looked like a lump of old laundry. As he opened the bag he started talking, " First things first lets have a listen to your lungs."

After a few deep breathes he seemed pleased with what he heard and moved on to checking my blood pressure. He murmured as he worked. After a few more minutes as I stared at his chest wishing the buttons would disappear he started putting things away.

"We all done doc?" I asked with a naughty smile.

"Bella I think we can rest assured you are going to be just fine. I want you to keep the IV in until you have eaten, and managed to keep it down." He smiled wide when the thought of food brought my stomach to life again. Then he finished what he was saying, "Which I am guessing you will be able you will be able to do as well.

As he helped me to my feet I was struck with a wave of dizziness. Carlisle's hold on me managed to keep me from falling flat on my face as the floor spun suddenly. I was in his arms as he carried me, and pulled my squeaky IV along. Entering the bathroom he sat me softly down, then turned to quirk one eyebrow at me.

"I think I can take it from here," I said to embarrassed to have him see me naked in this state.

When the door closed behind him I managed to shimmy out of my pant, and panties. When I came to my shirt I didn't have the same luck. I got it off my head only to be trapped by the tube attached to the Iv pole. Ugh damn it I sighed giving in I called for help, "Carlisle."

"Bella? Do you need help? Would you like me to call for Alice she is downstairs." He asked me from outside the door.

Seizing onto that I answered, "Please I cant seem to manage on my own."

In just a few seconds Alice was at the door with a knock she asked if she could come in.

I moved to hide myself a little under the shirt. Then answered her with a, "yes please." As soon as I saw Alice I smiled.

"Oh Bella I have missed you so much!" She squealed as she hugged me hard.

"Air!" I gasped.

"Oh right sorry." Alice laughed then she took a good look at me before asking, "I hope you don't like this shirt."

"Not really no." I said.

"Good, easy fix then," Alice said as she ripped it down the arm freeing me.

Alice helped me into the bath and the hot water melted me. I relaxed back as she decided to wash my hair. I stretched out letting her fingers work their magic. When that was done I sat up and shaved Alice hid behind the shower curtain to give me a semblance of privacy. Once I no longer felt like a wooly mammoth Alice helped me stand next as I rinsed away the soap.

Feeling like a new woman I brushed my teeth wrapped in a towel and suddenly more energized at being a person again. One that would be able to kiss the man waiting on her. The thought of kissing Carlisle had me hurrying, and Alice picked up on it helping me back to my room.

Walking in I saw Carlisle standing waiting for me. Again I got lost in just looking at him, he was just so sexy his perfect blonde hair his gold eyes. No wait not gold now, instead they were solid black.

"I think I will let him help you from here," Alice said leaving and closing the door behind her.

The click of the latch locking me inside was enough to make me remember that I stood now covered only in a towel. I couldn't hide the blush that stained my cheeks. Carlisle's eyes black as pitch were suddenly right in front of me. "Are you hungry? I mean do you need to feed?" I asked him.

"Oh god," He moaned. "Starving."

When I saw the look he gave my exposed flesh I gulped. He was not hungry for my blood he was hungry for my body. The tingles started between my legs as he moved closer his body flush with mine.

"Its okay Bella, your safe with me." He whispered in my ear his hands moving around my waist.

_Your father is downstairs.. Your father is downstairs_.. I started chanting it over and over _Don't rip his clothes off your father is downstairs_..

**Ok so let me have it… Review away!**

**Xoxo Tisa**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my wonderful readers, and the newbs just now joining in the love of Hidden Desire. Thank you all for waiting so impatiently for the new chapters. I hate to admit that you are now caught up with me in my notebook as of right now. I will write at work today as much as possible. I promise the next Chapter out asap..**

**To my Beta who didn't take her weekend off because I was greedy and sent her this chapter last night. Thank you for reading and fixing my mess of a story lol. You are the light at the end of a dark tunnel of misspelled words, and run on paragraphs.**

Hidden Desire

Chapter 13

Carlisle's Pov:

The door opened to reveal Bella standing in nothing but a towel, her hair wet, the water dripping to fall between her barely covered cleavage. I found myself instantly hardened. "Are you hungry?" she asked me as I flashed to her side.

"Oh God," I moaned. "Starving." I looked her over, her towel short enough to barely cover her hips, her skin steaming from the heat of her body in the chilled room.

When she gulped I tried to reign myself in slightly. "It's ok Bella," I whispered in her ear, my hands finding her waist.

Smelling the fresh scent all over her, I flicked my tongue out to lap at the trail of water running down her neck. At her shiver I moved to lightly graze my teeth over her neck, my tongue darting out to lick her, to taste her scent that trailed from her soft ear lobe to her collarbone. Bella's hands moved up into my hair as she whimpered in pleasure. "You taste so good," I growled as I pulled her flush against me, my body the only thing holding up the towel. As she tugged on my hair I moved to stare into the molten pools of her eyes.

"Let me kiss you" she begged.

I stood straighter, my mouth hovering over hers forcing her to take what she wanted. And Christ almighty did she take it! Instead of a kiss as I expected she moved her tongue slowly over my bottom lip before grazing it with her teeth and sucking softly. As I opened my mouth her tongue darted inside, taking full advantage.

As she danced over my tongue, swirling then pumping in and out, I growled low, fisting my hands in her hair. Finally she had mercy on me and kissed me fully, our mouths moving together, our tongues licking and tasting one another. She was divine, mimicking with her tongue the exact motion of the way I wanted to fuck her. I ran one hand lower grabbing her firm ass and grinding my raging arousal into her hot center, rocking firmly. Bella's head fell back as I pumped against her core and she moaned loudly.

My mouth fell to the top of one almost exposed breast and sucked greedily. Her hands moved around to my shoulder, her legs now around my waist as I rocked harder against her in time with the force of my lust. I could smell her want as it drifted up from her parted thighs. I wanted to taste that scent on my tongue, wanted to lap at her until she shattered, screaming my name. A loud growl split the quiet, making me stop thrusting. "Damn it!" Bells cried out, fisting her hand in my hair, trying to keep me there.

"Bella you have to eat. Just know that as soon as you are fed and are more stable on your own feet I wont stop from taking you next time." With those words I slowly eased her to her feet, stepping back. Her towel fell, leaving her gloriously naked for my eyes to feast upon. "Fuck me!" I gasped.

Her body, although a little thin, was stunning... her full breasts tipped with soft pink nipples hardened and begging for my attention; a flat stomach that lead to her juncture; dark, reddish brown curls that hid her core from my greedy gaze; long legs that went on for miles.

"You're fucking killing me," I groaned, spinning around to face her closet. I grabbed the first things my fingers touched before I turned back to her. The little fucking minx didn't even try to hide her pleasure at my response. Instead she wore the most shit eating grin I had ever seen. "Bella. Please," I begged her.

"Fine, I'll be good," she replied as she lifted her arms andI pulled the sweater over her head, finally hiding the temptation. I watched her slowly turn to her dresser and pull a pair of shorts from the drawer. As she slid them up those legs over her thighs, **it** was tormenting** to **know that she would be wearing nothing underneath her top or her bottoms. It would be **s**o easy to just take her now and end the torture.

My cock twitched just at the thought of sliding up against her to reveal that naked flesh to my eyes again. Flashing to her side, I placed another quick kiss to her core through the soft cotton material. Those small shorts barely covered her ass so my fingers cupped her as I nuzzled into her heady scent.

I could see it now, bare before me, her naked slit permanently burned into my optical nerves. That one quick glance at her had ruined my chances of ever behaving gently. Running from my thoughts I picked her up, grabbed her IV pole and carried her down the stairs before I had her naked and panting for the whole house to hear.Bella Pov:

I found myself in the kitchen before I could even protest. At lease Carlisle seemed to be able to control himself for the both of us. I watched him move to find something to feed me, he was running from me. I smiled, sooner or later I would back him into a corner where he wouldn't get away.

My knees weakened thinking of having Carlisle in my bed. I watched as he bent over inside the fridge. His jeans tightened on his firm ass and my hands itched for him. I looked over at a movement from my right that was my dad rushed up to me and wrapping me in a awkward hug. "Hey Charlie," I said.

"Hey kid, you finally finished sleeping?" he joked back.

"I think I am good, for now at least," I answered.

As soon as my dad moved away from me, Alice and Esme rushed over to me, everyone hugging and smiling. I was happy in this moment with so many people I loved under one roof. When Rosalie walked up to me I was shocked to say the least.

"Bella, I am so happy you are going to be fine," she said and hugged me as well.

"Thank you Rose, that's very nice of you to say," I said returning her hug. I turned, looking for my missing links. Where was Emmett? Jasper? Jacob? As if his ears were burning the phone rang and my Dad handed it over immediately.

"Hello."

"Bell's you're up!" Jake laughed.

"Where are you? I thought you were here," I asked.

"Um, well I was but I think I need to make sure your Dad won't shoot me before I come back," he said, his voice nervous.

"I didn't know that you needed to worry about bullets anymore Jacob. Get your ass back over here! I think there are some things that need to be said to my Dad and you should be here for them," I hinted to Jacob.

"Oh hell you're going to tell him? Bells are you sure?" he asked me, his tone growing increasingly nervous.

"See you soon," I said brightly as I hung up.

"Where are Emmett and Jasper?" I asked, looking at the Cullen women who were sitting at my coffee table pretending to drink my Dad's horrid coffee.

Alice chimed in with, "They are finding Edward."

"Oh, yeah I guess we have to deal with that too huh?" I shrugged, not sure what would happen when they found him.

Sitting down next to Esme, I watched Carlisle moving towards me. Apparently vampires may not eat but they work a fridge! I looked at the plate he brought over to me, flowing with everything in my fridge. Baby carrots, celery, sliced tomato's, he'd even placed cold pizza on a napkin. I quirked an eyebrow when he set a blow of cereal next to that plate and another plate with a sandwich down next.

"I cant eat all this," I sighed at him. The fact that he wanted to take care of me made me take a huge bite of the cold pizza.

"The faster you eat, the faster I can... I mean to say, the sooner you will feel better," he corrected himself quickly.

I choked on the bite of food I had taken at his words. His recovery was not at all smooth like a vampires should have been. My Dad clearly had not missed his meaning because he was glaring at me like I had grown another head.

"Dad, I know this is strange for you and I wish I could say it will be better. But in all honestly I think what I will be telling you in a minute will be harder for you to believe." I said, looking at him and pointing to the chair beside me.

Carlisle moved to stand between Charlie and myself to act as a buffer. I knew that my Dad would never hurt me butI thought that Carlisle felt better knowing he was protecting me.

"Eat Bells, you can tell me after you're finished. I am sure nothing will change in the next ten minutes," Charlie said before refilling his cup of coffee.

As I chewed down on the food, eating like a pig, I didn't care what anyone thought. This cold mess of a meal was really something I needed. I ate all the carrots and half the pizzabut a single bite of the sandwich brought my meal to an end. I pulled the bread back to look inside and when I saw that it was mayo and strawberry jelly I spit the bite back into my napkin, trying to be discreet. It didn't work.

"What is it? Are you ill?" Carlisle asked, feeling my head and checking me for a fever."I am fine, honestly. It's just that people don't actually eat jelly and mayo sandwiches, it's really not a good combination. But it's fine, I'm full anyway," I smiled, wanting to make him understand how much his attempt at making me food meant to me.

"Jelly and mayonnaise? Who the hell would think to make someone that to eat?" Charlie asked, his face confused.

"Well that's as good a place to start as any I guess," I said, reaching out to hold Carlisle's hand for support. "Dad, Carlisle doesn't eat."

"What the hell do you mean he doesn't eat. I know that whatever you're going to say is going to be bad because you never call me Dad so lets just have it." He spoke to me in his work tone, that tone that said "you're a criminal and I will get the proof".

"Ok, here it goes... The Cullen's are vampires." I stopped and waited.

**You know the deal review you sexy asses off and show me the love..**

**Tisa**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ok we all know I am not Stephanie Meyer and Twilight is hers not mine. So blah blah…**_

_**To my beta who read this and edited it so quickly. You are as always the very best..**_

_**My readers, As always I live to please, and I hope it did it for you this chapter.**_

Hidden Desire

Chapter 14

**Bella Pov:**

I watched my Father's face closely, waiting for his response. His eyes widened slightly and his jaw fell slack. I expected a roar of outrage, of fear, of anything other than what I got. Instead he roared with laughter."You almost had me for a second. Seriously Bella, vampires, really?" he asked me, his eyes wet with merriment.

"Dad, I wasn't joking. The Cullen's are all vampires," I said, moving to stand. He clearly needed some sort of proof of what they were and, well, that shouldn't be too hard to provide.

I turned to face Carlisle, quirking my eyebrow. He clearly understood that we had to prove things to second I was standing, the next I was in his arms and across the room. Charlie finally reacted. He jerked upright, his chair flying backwards which Alice grabbed before it could fall. My Dad could move pretty fast for a human and when Alice moved close to him he shot to the other side of the room.

"Dad, Alice would never hurt you, it's fine," I told him as I walked to his side, Carlisle standing where he was to give my Dad the space he needed. Charlie took advantage of the moment, grabbing me by the arm and turning to drag me from the room. It was clear he was terrified and wanted me out of harms way.

"Dad, no..." I started to say when I found myself out of his hold and firmly planted behind Carlisle.

'Chief Swan, I of course understand your fear in this moment, as well as your need to protect your child, but I need you to understand that Bella is my mate and no one, including you, will put their hands on her or take her anywhere without her consent," Carlisle growled at Charlie, his voice rough with anger.

"Carlisle dear, Charlie would never hurt Isabella. He just needs to have a moment. Why don't you move to the other side of the room and allow Bella to sit down with her Father?" Esme suggested, ever the voice of reason.

I took a seat next to Charlie again at the table. I reached out to touch his shoulder, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Dad, I am in love with Carlisle and I plan to become one of them if Carlisle is still willing to change me. I need to know that you will be okay with all of this. I want to keep you in my life. But you need to know that if you can't handle the situation then I will leave and you will never see me again."I took a deep breath at the hurt that was present in Charlie's eyes. I didn't want to hurt him or push him, instead I wanted him to know where I stood.

A scratching at the front door had me on my feet and moving to answer the door.

"Stay Bella, I will get it," Carlisle said before leaving the room.

"Dad, you need to understand that the Cullen's are nothing like the vampires that you have read about in stories or seen on TV. They are not evil, soulless creatures. They don't go around killing people, instead they drink the blood of animals. They would never hurt you or me," I stated, hoping to win him eyes moved to the approach of Carlisle behind me.

"Bella, it's Jacob at the door. He wants Charlie to come out back... to show him," Carlise said.

"No! It;s too much already, I don't think my Dad needs to see Jacob right now," I answered.

"I want to see him. I think I need to know everything and I have a feeling that Jacob knows something you haven't told me," Charlie said, moving to the back we walked outside it was like a death march, I waited for the last stone to be throw in place. What if my Father couldn't handle me becoming a vampire? What if I was forced to say goodbye to my dad?I could see myself leaving Renee and never talking to her again considering I never spoke to her as it was. But leaving my Dad was something I didn't ever want to happen. I didn't want to lose him but I would for Carlisle. I would lose myself for that man.

As we all stood at the edge of the back yard Charlie looked around for Jacob before saying, "Well, where the hell is he?"

As the words fell from his lips a rustling in the brush started and two glowing eyes came out of the darkness to stare in our direction. I moved up to my Dad, taking his hand and holding it. "Dad, what you are going to see is Jacob... keep that in mind. He is in there, he would never hurt you or me," I told as the the brush parted and Jacob in his wolf body walked forward slowly, his massive form of red brown fur and sinewy muscle a sight to be reckoned with. Charlie took a quick step back and then stopped, his eyebrow lifting. I let go of his hand and moved forward. Walking up to my best friend I leaned in, wrapping my arms as far as I could around his neck and hugging his hot frame.

"Bella?" my Dad's voice rang out, his fear evident.

"Dad come here and meet Jacob Black, Alpha of the Quileute tribe of werewolves," I said, proud to have this man, this beast as my best friend.

Apparently my words pleased him because Jacob landed a nice sloppy lick all over my face."Eww, Jake really? I already had a bath today you mutt! I don't know where your tongue has been... nasty Jake, just gross," I said with a laugh, wiping the drool off my face.

My Dad, seeing the exchange between us, moved forwards. I was so proud as he held his hand out and touched Jake's fur. My Father was brave, and in that moment I knew that everything would work out okay. I felt a sense of relief knowing that Charlie accepted Jacob. Now to make him accept the others."You in there son?" my dad asked Jacob.

"Woof," Jacob answered and then his tongue fell out one side of his mouth as he spun in a circle.

"Does your Father know that you are a werewolf?" Charlie a huff Jacob gave Charlie a look that said 'as if I could hide this'. Then he moved to head butt Charlie in the chest before walking over to Esme and purring low, his head resting on her leg. Watching Esme move her hand into Jacobs fur to pet him was something I think no one expected.

My face lit with a smile as my Dad seemed to tense at the affection Esme showed Jacob before he said. "Ok kid I get it, now back off!"

With that Jacob turned running into the trees.

"Where did he go?" Charlie asked.

"Um, well when he changes back he will be... um... naked, so he needs to go get his clothes," I answered, laughing. "Dad are you going to be okay with all of this?"

"Bella, I will try my best but knowing this now seems to connect a lot of dots in the occurrences of the last few years. I think that it will take some getting used to, but I will do what I have to do." He smiled before moving to take Esme's hand. "I think I need to talk to Esme alone, if you will excuse us," my Dad said as they walked off into the trees.

I moved my eyes over to Carlisle who had just allowed me the greatest gift by bringing my Father into his world and securing a place in our lives. He moved to me in a flash and I grabbed his neck, pulling him into a kiss. I was so happy in this moment that I needed to show it. He wrapped his arms around me, lifting me slightly off the ground, firmly against his body. A few seconds after the kiss started I could clearly feel his want stirring against my hip. I wiggled, I wanted him. I wanted to finally be his in every way. I moaned into his mouth. "Carlisle."He set me down gently and took my hand leading me back inside.

"Lets get this IV out shall we?" he said with a we had that done I watched as he leaned down to lick the small drop of blood from my wrist before placing the band aide over the hole. That tiny flick of his tongue over such a sensitive spot and the intimacy of him tasting my blood caused me to gush wet with need.

"I can smell you Isabella, I can taste your scent on my tongue," he purred softly into my ear.

"I want to stay with you tonight Carlisle," I said my voice soft and low, roughened by my need for him.

"That would be a good idea, because one way or another Bella I will have you tonight," he breathed the word into my ear.

Sprining to my feet, I moved to run upstairs and gather the things I needed to stay over with Carlisle. When I hit my room I pulled open drawer after drawer only to slam them closed again. Alice, I needed Alice.

"Alice! ROSE! Shopping 911!" I later I had been settled into the car after a heated kiss from Carlisle as we left town to go to Port Angeles where the girls would save me from my granny panties and lace less underwear.

A hour later I was exhausted, weighed down by so many bags I wondered how I managed to carry them all. I had been to Victoria's Secret and at this point I knew every secret she had and effectively owned most of them. I also had my nails and hair done which turned out amazing. I felt more sexy in the tight, low cut, blue jeans and high heeled, knee high boots with a tight, low cut, black shirt that was perfect considering it said 'bite me big boy' over one breast in blood red stop was a massage and a Bikini wax which Alice promised I would love her for later. Alice had apparently seen what was coming so her choices where my clothing was concerned left no doubt in my head that Carlisle would love it all. Soon, very soon, I would be thoroughly fucked, sucked and put away rode hard. I was ready and I was prepared. Rose, who had never said much before, had opened up to me in a way I never expected. She was my backbone tonight, having filled me with tip after tip of what men want, how to make sure I was the sex kitten of his dreams.

After feeling perfectly pampered and primped we headed back to Forks, the darkness outside making me smile. I was heading home to the man of my dreams, to have the best night of my life. Yes, I had waited long enough. It was definitely time for me to claim Carlisle Cullen.

_**So lets hear it! Review away!**_

_**Tisa**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so this is it! What you've all have been begging for! ****Lemon Time.. So pucker up ladies cause its about to get Juicy..**

**Again thank you all for reading and reviewing. You all know that the I love reading what you have to say. **

Hidden Desire

Chapter 15

**Carlisle Pov:**

After Bella left with Alice and Rose, I needed something to help keep me from following her. Deciding that I needed to feed to ensure Bella's safety tonight I left the house. I ran for a while then took down a large Cougar, hoping that the carnivore's blood would allow me to resist temptation. Earlier, when I had tasted her, I had been so very drawn to the taste of her blood. I had no actual fear that I would hurt her or drain her. I did, however, worry that my need to have her with me forever in the heat of the moment may tempt me to change her prematurely. Before she became one of us I needed to know that she was completely ready.

I returned to my house, heading upstairs. I changed the sheets quickly, finding the Black satin somehow perfect for the night ahead. I lit a few candles before heading back downstairs. I needed to make one more trip. I ran out of the door and headed to my car, though I had only driven about a mile when I remembered the candles and was forced to turn I stood in my room blowing the candles out, my phone beeped. 'T Minus 30 minutes. Alice,' the text said. I hurried out the door again, heading to the closest store and buying strawberries and Champagne. I wanted to make this all perfect for her and I grabbed a large bouquet of white roses as well as I got back in the car and sped for I was inside I relit the candles, placed the champagne on ice and scattered the roses on the bed, a few of them whole, others only petals. I was careful to remove the thorns on them all, except for the ones that I placed at the side of the bed where she would sleep on tonight, right beside the strawberries I planned to feed her.

A few minutes later I jumped in the shower, more out of habit than need as vampires didn't perspire or have bodily functions. I took my time, letting the hot water warm my cold skin, trying to make any effort to prepare myself for Bella. I would have her very soon, I would take her in my arms, strip her flesh bare and feast on every inch of her body. I walked from the shower and heard a shuffle. Turning to the door, I saw Bella walk inside, her arms loaded with bags as Rose and Alice carried yet more things into the room. I stepped into the room, the towel wrapped around my hips, my hair still dripping slightly, mused and sticking out in all different directions. I had planned to dress in a nice pair of jeans and look presentable but when I watched her face heat with a blush, her lips parting, and she dropped the bags she held, I figured what I wore would do just fine.

"Oh, well Alice and I are going to go to a movie and out for a hunt. We wont be home till late... very late," Rose said, pulling Alice out of the room and away from my lust for Bella.

I looked at her standing before me, high heels on her feet giving her about 4 extra inches of height, tight jeans on her legs a black low cut shirt that made me laugh at the saying. Oh I would bite her alright.

"Miss me?" I asked her while she stared at my bare chest.

"Yes," she whispered low.

I moved to her side forgetting the plans I had, now acting purely on my raging emotions. I grabbed her hips and thrusted against her once, twice, a third time before fisting my hands in her hair and kissing her. When she moaned and stepped away from me I was instantly in chase mode. Mine... my mate... her lust filled scent lingered in the air. She ached for me, I could see her pulse beating in her neck, hear the rush of her blood in her veins, smell her desire. I would satisfy her every need, I would give my woman her release. I stalked her over to the table where she moved to pick up a glass and turned to face me.I grabbed the bottle and the glass before leading her to sit on the edge of the bed. Popping the cork, I poured her a glass and walked back to get a strawberry.

"Everything is perfect Carlisle, you're perfect," she purred at me.

"I will give you pleasure Bella, I will be whatever you need. I am tuned to your desire. As your mate you will want for nothing. I swear it to you," I said, handing her the glass as she sipped slowly, her eyes never leaving mine.

I moved then to place the strawberry to her lips as she opened them slightly and wrapped her soft pink lips around the tip and sucked gently before pushing her teeth into the soft flesh. Watching her mouth work its magic, I wanted her to taste me with as much pleasure as chewed slowly and stood this time to grab one bag and kiss me quickly before saying, "I need just a quick minute, I will be right back. Why don't you take a seat while I go get ready?" I watched her walk away, her ass rocking back and forth in those tight jeans.

When the door closed I heard her shuffling around and I sat down on the bed, stretching out, trying to relax. I was so riled up that as I lay on my back the towel stood high above my waist. My cock was rock hard now and refusing to be quieted. I readjusted slightly hoping to hide it but when that didn't work I sat up and hung my legs off the side of the bed. When the door opened again Bella came out and my jaw hit the ground.

"Holy... Fuck me!" I gasped, taking her in. Bella wore a red corset with black ties that pushed her breasts up and out, the pink tint of the top of her nipples just barely exposed; her legs covered in black silk thigh highs met the garter on her upper thighs to pull my attention to her juncture. She wore a red lace thong that was hardly more than a tease, completely see through. She walked towards me sauntering, her heels clicking on the wood floor. She placed one hand on my chest, pressing me back to lay on the bed. I growled when she moved herself to hover over my lap. When she leaned down to kiss me I grabbed her hips and thrust my hard cock into her lace covered pussy.

"Mm yes," she purred as I rocked into her my hips pumping as she moved to ride me. Bella rode me through the towel, her hips undulating with desire, her breasts against my bare chest, her nipples now clearly exposed. I moved now with a flash, needing control. I flipped her over so that I could take the lead. Moving to pin her arms above her head, I kissed her lips and when she opened her mouth to take a breath, I devoured her. My tongue dipped inside and moved the length of hers. She kissed me back eagerly. I moved her hands into one of mine, using the other to turn her face to the side I moved my mouth to her ear, sucking the lobe gently.

She struggled slightly to get free but I was relentless, needing to claim her, mark every inch of her body as mine. I grazed my teeth over her neck and bit slightly, not enough to break her skin but enough to cause her to grind her hips into mine.

"Oh god yes..." she moaned as I found the curve in her neck and licked down it slowly.

I was feasting on her now as I moved to pull the lace string tying her corset closed. I was rewarded with her breasts spilling free and I latched onto one hard nipple, sucking.

"Please let me touch you," she cried out.I released her hand and moved to cup her breast as I devoured the other. Her hands fisted in my hair as I licked, sucked and moved my way down her chest. I stopped, wanting to have all of her bare to me and I leaned back, ripping the rest of the lace to tear her corset free and throw it to the then to pull the lace thong down her legs, I unsnapped the garter and pulled them free. Seeing her bare flesh, her mound now cleaned of all hair, had me groaning. I moved down to her soft pink flesh and buried my face in her mound. Her back arched off the bed, her mouth falling open as she cried out. I spread her lips and licked up slowly, my finger diving inside her tight pussy as I stretched her, preparing her for my massive moved into my fingers, her body riding the wave of pleasure. I pumped in and out faster as her hand wound through my hair and her moans increased, quicker now and more throaty.

I buried my face in her, sucking and flicking at her clit. The fact that I didn't have to breathe combined with my speed, quickly brought her to a peak of pleasure. Her hips left the bed and I drank her release, the taste ambrosia on my senses. When she calmed from her storm I moved to hover above her parted thighs, positioning myself at her core. Pressing the tip of my cock at her soaked entrance, I looked into her eyes.

"God, yes please," she begged of one quick stroke I crashed into her breaking through the barrier of her innocence, finally claiming Isabella.

"Mine!" I smell of her wet pussy, now mixed with the succulent temptation of her blood sent my thoughts scattering to the wind. I slammed harder, taking what was mine. **_Harder, faster, thrust, push, grip, suck, lick, pound, grind_**.

"Oh Fuck Carlisle... Oh Oh Ohhh..." she moaned as I went harder still, nothing calming the beast she had released.

"Mine... Fuck yes... So tight..." I tried to speak but my brain only registered the feel of her slick heat wrapped around my aching cock, the slam of my balls against her ass with each thrust. I could feel her getting tighter around me, nearing her release. Wanting to prolong it, I slowed my thrusts. I pulled out of her slowly. Her whimper of protest was lost when I laid down next to her and lifted her up onto my engorged cock.

She settled down, taking more of me than before, moving in slow circles as she stretched to allow me deeper inside.

"Ohhh," she purred her head falling back, her breasts thrust out as she arched her back. When she gripped my knees and leaned back even more, beginning a faster rhythm, I watched her. I could see my cock sliding in and out of her as she moved up and down.

"Fuck me Bella, ride me hard," I growled, gripping her hips and using my strength to move her faster, to slam her down over and over.

"Carlisle…" she squeaked as she neared her peak.

"Come for me Bella. Come all over me, milk my cock," I growled at her, leaning up to bite her neck and cup her came in a flash, harder than before. Shattering apart, her tight walls clamping down like a vice to squeeze my dick. I thrust hard as she clenched around me and I came deep inside her pussy, filling her as she milked my seed dry.I lingered in the moment of my release even as Bella fell in a lump of weak muscles to lay on my chest. My mate, I had pleasured her, I had claimed her. I kissed her softly moving her to lay down so I could wrap her up in my arms.

"I love you Carlisle," she sighed as she began drifting off to sleep.

"I love you Isabella." I whispered, feeling proud that I had pleasured her and left her sated and exhausted. My job was done, at least for now anyway.

**Ok so how did I do? Was is hot enough in here for you? I sure felt myself melting!**

**Tisa**

**Below is the Spoof of this Chapter that caused a roar of laughter from you all! **

After Bella left with Alice, and Rose I needed something to help keep me from following her. Deciding that I needed to feed to ensure Bella's safety tonight I left the house. I ran for awhile, then took down a large Cougar hoping that the carnivore's blood would allow me to resist temptation.

Earlier when I had tasted her I had been so very drawn to the taste of her blood. I had no actual fear that I would hurt her or drain her. I did however worry that my need to have her with me forever, in the heat of the moment may tempt me to change her prematurely. When she became one of us I wanted to know she was ready for that.

I returned to my house heading upstairs I changed the sheets quickly finding the Black satin of Esme's somehow perfect for the night ahead. I lit a few candles, before heading back downstairs. I needed to make one more trip. I ran out the door and headed to my car. I drove to the store buying what I needed then turning back for home. As I pulled up I remembered the candles, and was forced to run at the smell of smoke.

Entering the room I found the curtains on fire the flame scorching the fine wood paneling the smoke alarm blaring in the back ground! I sped into the bathroom grabbing the empty trash can I filled it with water and threw it on the flames. With a moan and a hiss the fire sputtered out. The water was everywhere the black soot on my skin. I had soaked the wood floor and managed to get it on the bed.

As I stood in my room frustrated! My phone beeped. "We are bringing the dimwit back. Alice," the text said. I hurried grabbing the strawberries and Champagne I had bought. I wanted to make this all perfect for her, grabbing a large bouquet of white roses as well.

When I was done I lit new candles and made sure they were not near the drapes, placed the champagne on ice, scattered the roses on the bed a few of them whole others only petals.

A few minutes later I jumped in the shower more out of habit than need as vampires didn't perspire or have bodily functions. Although as I watched the water run black I new that I needed this shower to rinse away the soot.

I walked from the shower and heard a shuffle turning to the door I saw Bella walk inside. Her arms loaded with bags, looking as if she would fall over at a strong breeze.

"Oh, well Alice and I are going out, make sure you take out the trash when your done." Rose said pulling Alice out of the room and away from my lust for Bella.

I looked at her standing before me high heels on her feet giving her about 4 inches of height, tight jeans on her legs a black low cut shirt that made me laugh at the saying**. Oh I would bite her alright**.

"Miss me?" I asked her while she stared at my bare chest.

"Yes," she whispered low.

I moved to her side forgetting the plans I had now acting purely on my raging emotions.

When she moaned, and stepped away from me I was instantly in chase mode. I stalked her over to the table where she moved to pick up a glass and turn to face me. I tackled her to the bed triumphant in my prize. Sitting on her chest I pulled her hair and hissed. Moving then I grabbed the bottle, and the glass before leading her to sit on the edge of the bed. Popping the cork I poured her a glass, and walked back to get a strawberry.

"Everything is perfect Carlisle, your perfect." She purred at me.

"I will get my pleasure from you." I said handing her the glass as she sipped slowly her wide eyes slightly cross eyed never leaving mine. They followed me no matter where I was in the room as she stared straight ahead.

I moved then to place the strawberry to her lips as she opened them slightly and wrapped her soft pink lips around the tip and sucked gently causing her to begin chocking as she swallowed wrong and sputtered. Christ almighty she was a walking catastrophe.

I quickly preformed the Heimlich maneuver careful not to break her ribs as she suddenly spit the strawberry out and it landed on my bare chest. She smiled embarrassed before she grabbed the chewed mess off my gazillion abs and placed it back into her mouth swallowing loudly before looking at me clearly trying to look sexy.

She's Hot I would give her that, but damn she was dumb as a box of rock sometimes. I just hoped we could get through the night without something horrible happening.

I watched her walk away her ass rocking back and forth in those tight jeans. When the door closed I heard her shuffling around, and I sat down on the bed stretching out trying to relax. I was so riled up, that as I lay on my back the towel stood high above my waist. My cock was rock hard now, and refusing to be quieted.

I readjusted slightly hoping to hide it, it didn't work instead it jerked in my hand begging for me to pet its smooth head. "Down Gargantuan well will get some putty tonight hang in there ole boy." I spoke to him calmingly.

When the door opened again Bella came out and my jaw hit the ground. "Holy.. Fuck me." I gasped taking her in. Bella wore a red corset, with black ties that pushed her breasts up and out the pink tint of the top of her nipples just barely exposed. Her legs covered in black silk thigh highs met the garter on her upper thighs to pull my attention to her juncture. She wore a red lace thong that was hardly more than a tease completely see through.

She walked towards me sauntering her heels clicking on the wood floor. When she stepped closer I watched in slow motion as she hit the water I had forgotten to clean up she started falling as her attempted saunter became a free fall I sprang to action I just missed catching her. As she fell she face planted into Gargantuan who was at this point hardened not only from desire but also from my marbled vampire skin.

I smiled before saying, "Yeap hard as a rock baby."

When she didn't move I finally figured I should help her up I grumbled low to myself thinking I needed her safely on the bed..

She placed one hand on my chest pressing me back to lay on the bed. I growled when she moved her self to hover over my lap. When she leaned down to kiss me..

"Yea!," She cheered as I rocked into her my hips pumping as she moved to ride me. . I moved now with a flash needing control I flipped her over so that I could take the lead.

Moving to pin her arms above her head I kissed her lips and when she took a breath opening her mouth I devoured her. My tongue dipping inside, and moving the length of hers. She kissed me back eagerly. I moved her hands into one of mine, using the other to turn her face to the side I moved my mouth to her ear sucking the lobe gently.

She struggled slightly to get free but I was relentless needing to claim her mark every inch of her body as mine. I grazed my teeth over her neck and bit slightly not enough to break her skin but enough to cause her to grind her hips into mine.

"Oh god yes.." She moaned as I found the curve in her neck and licked down it slowly. I was feasting on her now as I watched as she moved to pull the lace string tying her corset closed. Which resulted in her becoming hopelessly tangled in the bodice ties.

Always one to find the positive in all situations I took full advantage of her self inflicted immobilization. Flipping her onto her stomach and pressing her face into the sheets hoping to stop her prattling.

"Please let me touch you," she cried out.

"Would you please shut up I am trying to concentrate." I groaned at her incessant prattle.

Pressing her head down into the sheets I went back to work.

Moving then to tear the lace from her ass I noticed the small script tattoo with the words _Been here Done that Edward_. avoiding the tattoo to pull the lace thong down her legs. I spread her lips and licked up slowly. My finger diving inside her tight pussy as I stretched her preparing her for Gargantuan.

Once I was ready I moved up over her.

"God, yes please." She begged of me.

In one quick stroke I crashed into her from behind breaking through the barrier of her innocence, finally claiming Isabella. "Shut Up!" I roared.

The smell of her wet pussy, now mixed with the succulent temptation of her blood sending my thoughts scattering to the wind. I slammed harder taking what was mine. Harder, Faster. Thrust, push, grip, suck, lick, pound, grind.

"Ai Papi," She moaned as I went harder still nothing calming the beast she had released.

"Hot Skin.. Feels Good.." I tried to speak but my brain only registered the feel of her slick heat wrapped around Gargantuan as he drove to spit up.

I leaned my face into her neck again and with the rage of my desires running rampant I went for gold piercing her neck in one quick flash I drank feeding myself a glutton in his own personal candy store. Her blood tasted of sugar, and saline.. Not the best I have ever had but it would do.

I could feel her getting tighter around me, nearing her release. So I drank deeper sucking her like a straw. God yes but she tasted good enough. When I came she fell still under me.

Oh god NO!

What had I done?

Reality hit me in a crash.

I had gotten blood on Esme's sheets.

Oh man was I gonna be in BIG TROUBLE!

****

Just kidding LMAO! My sister and I were proof reading the actual Lemon which will be the next thing u read. And well I got inspired at the funny things we saw possibly happening. Let me know how hilarious you find it..


	16. Chapter 16

**I am sorry for the Spoof 15 that I added before the actual lemon. I should have added that at the bottom of the real one allowing you the option of how it could have gone.. I just really thought it was funny. As an apology you get the morning after LEMON here it is.. **

**To my Beta the woman responsible for getting this out to you so quickly. She is the star behind the scenes! If you want to shout out she reads the reviews feel free to give her some love people!**

Hidden DesireChapter 16Bella Pov:I came awake slowly, pulled from a dream of Carlisle, his hands on my naked flesh. When I opened my eyes I found to my immense satisfaction that my dreams were in fact was leaning on his side tracing slow sensuous circles around one breast. When he saw that I had woken he gave me a wicked smile."Mmm, good morning," I said stretching my newly awakened body."Good morning beautiful, I thought you would never wake up." He smiled before leaning over and kissing me softly, his lips lingering on mine as I turned on my side to face him, one hand wrapping in his hair, the silky stands tickling my fingers. I felt his arm wrap around my back, pulling me firmly against him. I smiled into our kiss as his hard erection pressed against my sensitive flesh under the covers. Knowing he wanted me brought me fully awake and I was aware of every nerve ending along my flesh, my whole body heated. As his lips trailed down my neck I shivered at the sensation of his cold embrace mixed with the heat caused by his caress. Pushing gently, he let me roll him onto his back, allowing me to take the lead.

I moved over him, my hair falling down around my shoulders to hide my aching breasts from his view. "I want to touch you," I whispered knowing he would hear the desire in my words."I am yours," he said with a groan as my lips found his neck and I scraped my teeth down. He tasted so good, better even than he smelled as I rolled my tongue over his skin.I moved lower, finding his bare chest and flicking my tongue over his nipple, feeling myself growing braver at his growl. Latching onto his nipple now I sucked it before rolling it between my teeth, my other hand moving slowly down his I alternated my kisses across his chest my hand grew bolder and I went lower until I came to the soft curls that lead me to the promised he arched and gasped I looked into this eyes and took him gently into my hand. His thick length was hard yet strangely soft at the same time. Wrapping my fingers around him I found that I couldn't quiet touch my fingertips together. "Uh yes," he moaned for me as I slid my hand down his massive length. I moved to get a better look and watched as I slid him between my fingers, up and down slowly. The sight of my hand on his arousa lwas something that we both enjoyed and he groaned louder. I stroked him a tiny bead of desire welled on the head of his cock. Needing to taste him, I leaned down and flicked that bead with my tongue, rolling his taste around my mouth. He was amazing, his heady taste utterly intoxicating. His hands fisted in my hair to hold it back as he watched me move over him, swirling my tongue around him slowly. "Take me in your mouth Bella," he growled at me. Moving on instinct and the desire in his voice I did as he wanted. Taking the head into my mouth and wrapping my lips around him I sucked gently. I was rewarded with a roar of pleasure as his hips pumped up to drive him deeper past my lips, the knowledge that I brought him pleasure sending my own desire flaming higher. I brought myself to my knees, my elbows on either side of his hips.

I could feel my dampness welling, the cool morning breeze on my damp lower lips and the feel of him now pumping under me caused my arousal to spike. I moaned around him as I moved down more to take him deeper. He jerked inside my mouth a he groaned again saying, "Oh god when you moan it vibrates ahhh." Moaning again, I moved up and down as he fisted his hand harder and began pressing me down and pulling me up in time with what he wanted. As I sucked and purred and rolled my mouth over him I became more and more aroused. I could smell the scent of our mixed pleasures in the room, my body responding."Bella, I want... taste you... move your hips up to my face.. Mmm," he groaned the words out. Feeling slightly nervous but needing to feel him touch me I worked my body around, never taking my mouth from him. Once I had one leg over his chest I felt us move in a flurry. He was now slightly raised up, his hands clamped on my ass, lifting me to his mouth. As I devoured him, sucking harder and faster he attacked my core. I almost shattered with the first flick of his tongue, my hips bucking as I writhed. "Ohh mmm," I managed to groan around his cock as I moved faster and he pumped harder into my mouth. I cupped his balls in one hand, gently rubbing. Moving my finger to the back I pressed gently right behind them as my other fingers continued to massage. He groaned loudly, his mouth moving to flick his tongue in and out of my parted lips as he delved inside to drink from my flowing juices.I forced myself down harder on his length gagging slightly. I kept going, I wanted to make him come for me, I wanted to taste him. Just then I felt his hands moving across my ass and the thumb of one hand moved to stroke my clit in a quick flurry of flicks. With his other hand he moved his finger over my ass and down to dip into my wet heat. I moaned again at the pleasure then tensed slightly as his finger moved back up to trace slowly around my ass. Unsure if I wanted him to continue, I relaxed as he just pressed lightly over and over, the feeling renewing my passion with a vengeance.

He was everywhere, his tongue in me, his fingers all over. I couldn't stop the moment as I came. He buried his face deeply in me as I came apart, lapping up my juices as my teeth scrapped his base when I clamped them slightly. He must have liked it as he thrust his hips higher and hit the back of my throat with a yell. I felt his cock twitch and then he released jet after jet of his seed into my mouth. I swallowed quickly and sucked him, moving then to lap him clean."More," he groaned, moving so quickly. I flipped onto my back, bouncing lightly on the bed as he moved over me. "Yes more," I sighed as he placed his still rock hard dick against my throbbing core and pressed inside.I watched him moving the muscles in his arms all displayed, his look of pleasure edging on my desire. He was unbelievable to watch as he rolled his hips and pounded into me. I felt him stretching me, filling me and I moaned at the pleasure of him hitting the back of me. When he moved up on his knees to angle my legs over his arms and grab my hips things changed. His position inside me now tilting deeper and with each thrust I was gifted with a new pleasure of him hitting something so amazing deep inside me."Mine," he roared, his eyes black with his need. "Mine," I growled back, my hands gripping his upper thighs as I arched my back and pressed him deeper slammed into each other, over and over yet somehow it wasn't enough. I wasn't sure what I needed as I moaned and pleaded for more. My only thought was that I needed him harder, that I couldn't have enough. When he pulled out of me I cried out, "NO!""Shhh, its okay baby just turn over. Get on your knees and lean forward onto your elbows, brace your hands on the headboard," he said, his voice rough and sexy, bringing a new rush of wet between my legs.I moved to give him what he wanted and when I was in position he gave me what I had been wanting. He thrust into me from behind, the new angle even better than before, so much deeper inside me. I lost myself to the pounding of his hips into my ass as I groaned and whimpered out my lust. "Fuck, ahhh, more.. More!" I tried to talk over my pants of thrust now with a renewed fervor, his hips flying, his fingers digging into my hips and jerking me back to meet his pumping motions. I could feel the sting of his fingers digging into me but the pain added to my pleasure, all my senses alive with desire. I felt him growing harder inside me and knew that he was getting closer. When he rolled his hips on another thrust I was lost. I shattered again, this time my legs falling weak and my body lost to my mind. I felt the sensation of floating as my inner walls took flight and clamped around Carlisle's hard dick. He thrust again and was lost to me as he joined in, coming with a loud groan. The pleasure of his seed hitting my inner walls sent me rocketing into another orgasm. As I fell apart I lost myself completely to the sensations and then promptly pulled a very Bella move. I fainted.

**How did I do? Are you all wishing Carlisle would come over for some R & R? I sure am… Ugh the things I would do to that man… Well you know some of them you read it lol.. So lets get to the reviewing people what are you waiting on lol..**

**Tisa**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all, Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter. Thank you for bearing with me. I have been swamped working, and the kiddo is playing Volleyball this year. Love you all…**

**I'm not Stephanie Meyer in case you didn't know lol..**

**Thank you xTeamJacobx my all star Beta.. **

**Hidden Desire **

**Chapter 17**

**Charlie Pov:**

After being told that the Cullen's were all vampires and that my best friends son was a werewolf I felt like getting away to process things. I had started to just go alone, but when I looked at Esme standing there, the expression on her face full of worry for my reaction, I had taken her hand as I began heading into the we walked she didn't fill me with questions or press me to not fear her. Instead she was all poise and grace, walking beside me with a confidence that was awe inspiring. I shot a glance over at her to find her staring straight ahead and chewing on her lower lip. This was the only evidence that showed that she worried.

I moved to sit down on a fallen tree limb, taking my flannel shirt off and laying it over the moss to give her a clean place to sit as well. She smiled at my gesture before sitting down. She really was beautiful, the most stunning creature I had ever seen. It was hard to realize that this woman who stirred the desire to open car doors and protect her small, lovely frame with my very life, was a vampire.

"Charlie, I can see the wheels turning in your mind. Is there something I can tell you? Questions I can answer for you?" Esme asked softly.

_Tell me that you want me to hold you, that you want me to love you until the day I die_. The words ran through my mind before I could stop them. Instead of embarrassing myself I said, "I guess I should know more about you, about your family. What will happen to Bella when she becomes one of you?"

"Alright, well we are exactly what I told you before, our family came together just as I said. Carlisle turned all of us except for Alice and Jasper. They found our family because Alice has visions of the future. She saw us in one of her visions and wanted to join our family because of the way that we live without hurting people. Not all vampires choose not to feed off humans. Its difficult to resist human blood even now, after so many years. When Bella is turned she will be bitten and the venom will work through her body for days, burning her from the inside out, changing her from soft and warm to hard and cold. She will have blood red eyes for a while until the blood from her human body wears off and the animal blood that she consumes takes over." She rushed through the words watching me the whole time.

"Do you care for me?" I asked plainly, not wanting to mince words.

"I do, as Carlisle feels Bella is his mate, I had that instant connection to you when I met you. I am sure you're my mate as well and I would have you as mine if you are willing." Esme moved to sit closer to me, her hand falling on my knee.

"Would I become like you?" I asked, moving my hand over hers on my knee.

She stared into my eyes before saying, " Our laws say yes, no humans can know about us. My heart says if you want to then yes, if not I will be with you until the day your soul leaves me and this world."

I sat thinking over her words as we stared into each other's eyes. I was faced with so many choices at this moment. I had always thought I would retire, grow old and die. This life she offered me was completely out of the realm of my understanding. "Would I have to sleep in a coffin? Do I get visions like Alice? Will I be stronger? How long do you live? Will you want me as a vampire?" I started shooting the questions out as I thought through a smile she stood and answered.

"We don't sleep at all, so no coffins. Visions, I don't know... you could have a power, it could be anything or nothing at all, not all of us have powers. I do not have a power. You will be very strong. You will live forever unless you are killed which means torn apart and the pieces burned. Charlie as for the last I will want you no matter what you decide. I would let you go and watch you from afar if you choose not to be with me."

"I want you Esme. I want to be with you as one of you. I want to get to stay in my daughters life and be with you. I choose you my love." I stood as I spoke and moved to take her by the nape of her neck and kiss her lips softly.

"You really do smell wonderfully tempting," she sighed into my back, I looked at her with one quirked eyebrow.

"Are you ok? Was the kiss too much? Do I need to leave so that you're not tempted to do something you will regret?"

"Oh Charlie, I would taste you if I dared, only I could never hurt you that way. As far as you leaving... well I hate to tell you this but if I wanted your blood you wouldn't be able to stop me." She laughed as she took a small step back, grinned and nodded. "Watch me if you can," she said playfully before she was suddenly gone.

I spun at the sound of her voice behind me. I looked around to find her high in a tree. Then I heard a small whoosh of wind and she was gone again. I turned to see her standing at the log we had sat on. She grabbed my flannel shirt and held it in one hand and with the other she lifted the log high above her head without any effort.

"Ok, that's both scary and really really cool," I smiled at her as she moved in a flash to put down the log and stand before me again.

"I would never hurt you," she said handing me my shirt.I reached out to touch her face, feeling how cold she was. I offered my coat to her, placing the flannel around her shoulders.

"Thank you, it's a very nice gesture but I don't feel the cold. I am always the same temperature. I can walk barefoot in the Tundra and not feel the cold. I don't have to breathe or sleep or eat real food. I don't have bodily functions. I crave the blood to keep up my strength, it's the only thing that I need to live. Well it was until I met you, now I crave you more than the blood that keeps me living," she said, slipping her arms into my shirt before stroking my cheek.

"I want to be with you, when can you change me?" I asked.

"Lets go to the house and talk to the others. We can make arrangements to change you. You're going to need to put your other matters in order Charlie. The people you know, the people you are friends with are going to need to think that you are dead. You can't stay in contact with them after the change. It will be too hard for you to control yourself. You will need to leave your home to someone in your will and we will have to arrange an accident, perhaps for you and Bella at the same time. The one nice thing is that your friend Billy Black knows about us so you can stay in touch with him... if he can stand you being a vampire that is," she sighed the last part.

"Don't worry about Billy, I will handle him. I only care that you and my daughters are with me. Everyone else can go to the blazes. Lets go make our plans shall we?" I took her hand as she smiled. I kissed her softly again before we moved to walk towards my house and get her car, heading to the next chapter in my life.

**Edward Pov**:

"Damn it Tanya what the hell did you hit me for?" I screamed rubbing the sting she had left behind.

Damn she had a nice right hook."Oh please, you are just so AHHHH!" she raged, spinning and pacing.

I watched her walking back and forth, admiring her ass in those tight jeans. Hmm funny that I never noticed her like this before, it wasn't as though she hadn't been throwing herself at me for years.

"You are the most self centered, arrogant, insufferable, spoiled brat I have ever met," she screamed at me.

"Ok," I said holding my hands up at her as she charged in my direction. "I know that what I did was wrong, I need to call my dad tell him that she didn't want us to leave and that I was a jerk. I was just so damn hurt and embarrassed that she would want my father and not me."

"You fool, she was never yours. She was always his and you kept them apart, you forced her to gain feelings for you, dazzling her with your abilities and your charms. I know all about that, you forget I use humans for my own pleasures. But I do not keep them from their true paths in life. I... ugh I am... Ahhh... What do I see in you? I don't understand why I would have you as my mate. I need a man, not a spoiled child! You wanted her because her blood sang to you! You chose her over me even knowing I am your mate? Ugh... I loath you! I hate you!" She spun then, walking into the trees her, head shaking as she trotted away.

"Tanya, I am sorry I will make it right!" I shouted after her. She didn't stop, and I didn't follow. I had to set things to rights with my family, with the mate I had hurt so badly. I had to make amends. Turning, I sped forward racing through the trees. It was time to face the firing squad.

**Emmett Pov:**

Jasper and I stood at the Denali's front door waiting for an answer to our knock. I could hear someone approaching the door and as it swung open a hiss passed my lips. I lunged, slamming the bastard against the wall, the full force of my rage unleashed. I smiled, watching in satisfaction as a crack formed in his hard cheek. "Bastard!" I shouted.

"No! Emmett, no please!" I heard a woman screaming and felt someone tugging at my arm.

"Get off!" I roared, tightening my hold and slamming him against the wall again just for shits and giggles.

"Hello, Emmett. I hope we find you well." The man I held said, smiling politely around his gritted teeth.

"What kind of game are you playing at Laurent?" I growled.

I felt a wave of calm hit me so I eased my hold slightly, looking over at my brother and his annoying power to ruin every chance I had of kicking some ass. "Knock it off!" I shouted at him trying to hold onto my anger.

"I am not feeling any resentment or anger towards us from him. I am feeling regret, love, sadness. We need more information before you go tearing him into bite size pieces there big bro," Jasper wave of calm had me dropping my hold completely.

"Spoil sport," I grumbled.

"Emmett, please Laurent is my mate. He has left Victoria behind. He had nothing to do with her and James' plan to go after the human girl," Irina said, moving to shield her mate.

"It is true Cullen, I did not wish to see the girl come to any harm. If you look at me now you can tell that I have changed my diet. I no longer feed on people. I am reforming my ways for my mate. I wish you no ill will," Laurent said as Irina relaxed visibly.

"I am sorry for my brother's actions. I am sure you can understand. We have not come for you however. We are here to see Tanya. Or even better our own little deceiver of a brother," Jasper stated getting back to business.

"I am here," Tanya said coming around the corner.

"And Edward?" I asked, glaring at her

."He has left us. Just last night. We fought, he told me what he had done. He left, I believe, to go home and make things right. He was hurt and wasn't thinking clearly when he told you all that she wanted you gone," she said, moving to stand with us. " I would like to come back with you, I want to be there when he shows up."

"Damn, so little Fuckward thinks he can just come home and say he's sorry? Man I better at least get to kick his ass a little. Otherwise I am really going to be pissed off," I said turning to glare at Jasper.

"Let's just head back. Maybe we can get there before him. He will have to go to Idaho thinking to find us there. If we hurry we can cut him off," Jasper said, always the strategist.

"Yeah, let's go," I said leaving through the door. I wasn't in the mood for goodbyes or see you laters. I wanted to hit something and even if my idiot brother was sorry he seemed like my best punching bag option.

**Reviews? Yeah I need to hear it, what do you think..**

**Xoxo Tisa**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok all I am so sorry again that I am so late in posting. I will try to find more time to write, but I am having a horrible time with my work schedule and my kids volleyball practice which is Mon-Fri.n Be warned this chapter is not being Beta'd xTeamJacobx is off so if I spell badly or my punctuation is a nightmare please forgive me.**

**Hidden Desire**

**Chapter 18**

**Carlisle Pov:**

Panic struck me the moment I felt Isabella go limp. I moved quickly pulling my weight off of her. When I moved I noticed her eyes fluttering, and relief replaced my fear as well as a sense of pride.

"Welcome back sunshine." I said mockingly.

She stretched like out her limbs much like a satisfied cat as she moved to cuddle closer before asking, "Ugh did I just faint?"

"Oh yeah, you fainted. You just couldn't handle my awesome manliness so you needed a little nappy poo." I said teasing her.

"God, I will never live this down will I?" She asked while her face flamed red her blush continuing all the way down her ivory neck to lightly shade the tops of her breasts. Such supple firm breasts. Peaked with rosy nipples that hardened for me under my stare. I just needed to lean down and lightly lap one pert nipple….

"Carlisle." Bella shouted.

When I looked up I didn't even try to hide the fact that I had been staring at her breasts, and hadn't heard a single word she'd said. "What babe?" I asked with a kiss to her now wrinkled nose.

"I said my dad is downstairs." She laughed as she moved in a flurry to get out of the bed and find some clothing.

"No, don't get dressed." I whined.

"Carlisle, there is no way I am going to see my father butt ass naked." She squeaked as I jumped from the bed towards her.

"Bella really, how very naughty of you to think such a thing." I teased again as I moved past her into my closet and pulled out one of my terry clothe robes. "Here lover, put this on, and lets head downstairs."

For a second she looked like she might argue the decency of a robe then as I slipped into my own and turned to open the door the thought that someone might see her had her in her own in a flash. Within minutes we were all sitting in my rarely used kitchen. I watched as Bella made coffee for Charlie, and herself. I watched the people around me this all seemed so relaxed Charlie was very comfortable something had changed last night.

Charlie no longer looked at me with a guarded expression, or with concern for his daughter. Now he seemed part of us, and perfectly comfortable with Bella, and my relationship. Thinking of her had me looking in her direction. She was moving around the kitchen her smile radiant. She was happy, as was I. When she had a cup of coffee she moved to the sliding glass doors leading to the deck. She slipped them open, and lifted her face to the sun. She was bathed in light.

"Holy Crap!" I turned at Charlie's yelp and realized that I had followed Bella straight out into the sun. It was fine in this instance, but that I had done something so careless as forget what I was for even a moment worried me.

"Its just another vampire thing." I heard Esme explaining.

I had just walked into the sun without a care in the world. _Perhaps on some level I was aware that I was safe here in my own home, with the people that I cared about. But that I had acted so carelessly was rather discerning._

"You look like an angel here in the sun." Bella said moving close to me wrapping one around my waist.

"As do you my dear." I replied hugging her back, and trying to stop my negative thoughts. As I held her close Charlie, and Esme joined us on the deck. The moved to sit at the table next to one another Esme holding his hand.

"Carlisle," Esme spoke breaking the quiet. "Charlie would like to become one of us."

When she said the words, I will admit that I was a little surprised he would want to join our way of life. But as I looked at them together it made perfect sense. Bella on the other hand was more shocked she had been taking a sip of her coffee as Esme spoke. Now she was choking as I patted her back.

"I would like to welcome you to the family Charlie. I said as Bella stopped coughing." I placed my hand in his shaking it.

"No!" Bella screamed. Ok maybe she wasn't ok with her dad becoming on of us...

**Bella Pov:**

It was so amazing to stand here in Carlisle's arms having coffee with Charlie, and seeing him holding Esme's hand. When I had chocked on the coffee at his choice to join in being a vampire it was only because I was shocked. I wasn't against that idea, I actually was thrilled. I watched Carlisle shake my fathers hand when something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. A flash of red curly hair.

"No!" I cried out in fear.

"Bella really, it is your fathers choice." Esme started to say as I began to shake with fear when another flash of red shimmered in the distance.

"I think I just saw Victoria." I said moving closer into Carlisle's strong comforting frame.

Esme jumped up, and started scanning. When she seemed to pick up on a scent she lept from the deck into the tress more than 50 feet away. I felt Carlisle scanning using all his vampire senses to find the threat.

I turned to my dad who stood alert as well as he tried to find the threat. "Dad, stay close to me, and Carlisle." I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

Holding my dads had I started thinking. _I had known all along that she wouldn't let what happened with James go. And now she was here she struck when we were down some fighters. If she knew that Carlisle was my mate now, that placed him in danger as well. As well as my poor dad who was just in the worst place at the worst time._

My phone rang, and I answered when I saw Alice's number on the caller Id, "ALICE!"

"Get down now!" She shouted into the phone.

I didn't hesitate, and clearly Carlisle heard her as well as he pressed me and my father beneath him frame to the deck. When we had just come into contact with the dew covered porch a loud crash sounded and shattered glass fell all around us.

**Ok lets hear some reviews. How am I doing?**

**Tisa**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we are finally another chapter…. Please enjoy..**

**Thanks to my Beta who fixed the fact that every time anyone says anything they just said it… I think its much better this way…**

**Hidden Desire**

**Chapter 19**

**Bella Pov:**

As the glass fell around us I pulled myself into a ball to avoid the shards. Putting my phone back to my ear I spoke rapidly again, "Alice where are you and Rose?"

"We are here. I am hanging up now, we need to split up and try to surround her. Carlisle take the North side. Bella don't move stay low and lay still, we don't know where she is," Alice ordered before a click sounded as the call ended.

"Bella what is going on?" my dad asked in a shaky voice, grasping onto my hand.

"Vampire, she hates me and wants me dead. Alice and Rose are out there now, Carlisle is going as well," I said trying to give my dad the short version.

"Forgot my gun damnit," Charlie muttered, scooting forward to act as my protector when Carlisle stood.

"Dad, your gun wouldn't help us now. Alice said stay here so we will lay still," I told him, watching Carlisle move to the edge of the deck before he was lost to the waited, laying on the cold ground, not speaking and trying to hear anything that might signal where she was.

I turned my head to see the large hole in the side of the house and a huge tree sticking out, its branches splintered.

She had thrown a tree at us. I listened again, I couldn't hear anything. No crickets in the morning, no birds chirping, it was deadly quiet. The animals had fled, sensing the predator out for my blood.I heard a soft thud and turned to see my red headed grim reaper. Victoria perched for a second on the railing before landing softly, knees bent, one hand holding her balance. She was prepared to pounce. Standing up I placed my body in front of my dad, no point in laying there cowering now.

"Bella, how good to see you. Still human and fragile as ever," she hissed, moving to stalk up to me.I backed up one step before stopping.

If she was going to kill me now I wasn't going to give her the pleasure of my fear. I pushed my hand back to my Dads and hit the redial button in the process. Maybe Alice was close enough that she would be able to save us.

"They wont make it in time," Victoria flashed an evil grin as the phone rang once before it connected and Alice's voice rang out.

"Just get on with it you bitch. I am done living everyday worried that you will pick today to take me out. James is dead, he was stupid and picked a fight with a large clan. Blame him not me," I shouted at next few seconds passed in slow motion.

She lunged grabbing me by the arm and jerking me off my feet to dangle me and shake hard. I felt the snap of the bone as she tossed me around like a rag doll. I screamed at the pain as the bone snapped and she tightened her grip, charged her, clearly not thinking. She shot out one, hand hitting him hard in the chest which caused his charge to suddenly shoot him into the air and through the broken wall of the house. I could hear a thud as he landed inside.

"That's right bitch scream for me," she shrieked as she pulled my arm close.

I noticed it then, the sleeve falling up my arm to show the bone protruding from my skin. Her tongue shot out to lap at me, my stomach heaved as I fought to remain conscious.

"Get off me you fuck!" I roared at her trying to stay strong. If she killed me now I wasn't going to give her the pleasure of my screams. The pain was so bad it caused sharp spots of light behind my eyelids but I pushed harder to stay awake.

"I don't get what all the fuss is about, you don't even taste good," she mused as she licked up my arm and then dropped me to the ground with a sigh.

I felt her foot on my throat pressing down, she was going to crush my neck and kill me. I thought about my Dad laying inside, I thought about Carlisle and the danger I had brought to him. I felt the tears falling and I was angry. I was furious that she could make me so weak, furious that I would lose the wonderful life I would have had with the man I loved.I closed my eyes and took a death breath, preparing for the death blow. Instead she moved and kicked me in the stomach. My ribs cracked and I struggled for air. I moved trying to crawl away. This was the end.

"I love you Carlisle," I whispered to myself, hoping to gain some peace in the moment as she kicked me again, sending my flying up into the air before landing in the glass that ripped my skin.

"I am going to kill you now Bella, just know that I will enjoy watching your mate wither and die slowly from the loss of you!" she hissed menacingly through her teeth, leaning in and grabbing me around the neck. "Better yet I think I will let the good doctor mourn for a while... then I will also kill him slowly." She smiled when the fear lit my eyes with the realization that she knew about Carlisle.

I felt something come over me when she threatened my mate. As I lay there, the blood rushing from my body, I felt stronger than I had ever before. Strong enough to keep my mate safe."You stay the fuck away from Carlisle you stupid whore!" I screamed at her, then I placed my hand on her chest and shoved. I pushed at her with my weak human strength but also with something that was inside me. I pushed hard and watched with satisfaction as she shot backwards into the air slamming into the deck railing with a crash before falling out of my second she was out of view the pain came rushing down on me. I screamed out as my shattered bloody frame fell to the wood deck.

"Carlisle," I whispered his name as black spots flooded my vision and took over.

** Carlisle Pov:**

I rushed back, having lost Victoria's scent. I heard a thud and the soft whisper of my name as I leapt up onto the broken remains of my deck. My dead heart would have stopped beating if it could as I saw Bella's body limp on the ground. Her blood scented the air all around. Moving to her side I gently turned her over to inspect the damage. I almost wretched as I saw her bone sticking out of her ivory skin. The blood was pooling under her.

"Bella?" I cried out her name as her eye lids fluttered.

I could hear her heartbeat slowing, she wasn't going to make it to the hospital."Bella, baby I am going to have to set the bone." I grabbed her arm and with a resolve I never thought I could have I snapped the bone into place. Her back shot in an arch as she screamed out her agony, her eyes flashing open with pain.

"I know baby I am so sorry," I cooed to eyes focused on mine intensely, the once brown pools now a strange shade of ice blue.

"Change me," she begged as her head fell back and her heart thudded once and then thinking about it I answered her with a bite to her neck.

I swallowed the gush of her blood and then fought the desire for more pumped my venom into her. She tasted divine and the vampire in me wanted more but I refused him the mate in me moving on. I bit her neck, her wrists, her ankles. I bit her over and over pushing the venom through her system.

Her heart was thudding now as the venom took over, her screams of pain coming now without pause. I moved her wet hair from her face to watch her. It was raining now, the rain falling as an echo to the pain in my chest for her suffering. Moving to my feet I lifted her as gently as I could as she screamed.

"Charlie!" Esme shouted coming to my side. She looked at Bella in my arms before moving into the house. I heard her own cry as she found him.

I laid Bella on the soft carpet in the living room as I looked over to Charlie. He was clearly hurt as well, his body laying twisted in a strange angle on the floor.

"Change him," I cried desperately to her. She nodded once and began biting him.I heard Alice and Rose moving into the room as I hovered over Bella trying to calm her.

"It burns..." she screamed in agony as she arched and fell, her legs thrashing.

"I know baby, it will be okay," I said with conviction. She would survive the change and then she would be strong and alive. Then when she was safe I would find that bitch and tear her apart one piece at a Bella upstairs to our bed I lay her down and paced the room. Her screams louder now, her voice ragged and raw as her pain and the fire consumed her, each scream another dagger to my heart, more proof that I had failed to protect my mate.

**Reviews make the world go round.. Mine at least.. **

**Tisa**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am not Stephanie Meyer! Just thought I would clear that up lol…**

**Time for a new shout out to my amazing reviewers! **

_ShadowsInLight - Welcome to Hidden Desire I am so glad your enjoying it._

_xTeamJacobx - My Beta queen who still finds the time to edit my work and review my story. _

_BookwormBaby2580 - I am sorry to say that Carlisle is busy waking me right now he cant come over to play : )_

_2693 - Thank you for the kind words. _

_BriyerRose - Hope we cleared up the issue regarding the chapter mistakes. I am sorry that it managed to make it to print._

_JennC32 - I am so glad you enjoy Charlie in my story_

_Twilightmenrhot - I agree poor Carlisle.. I plan on taking this to a new place as well_

_Babe Pryor - I hope you like the double changing of Charlie, and Bella._

_IGOTEAMEDWARD - I still cant seem to not look at your name and see I got me and Edward lol.._

_CarlisleCrepsley - I am so happy you are loving it thank you_

_AbbeNormal - Thank you for the review as well as the have a nice weekend. That it is very nice when a reviewer wishes me well…_

_Acw1 - Glad to see your still reading .._

_Carlisle's Mate - Thank you for loving my twist of putting Esme with Charlie. I always hated that she ended up bitter and alone in other Carlisle stories._

_Shani Lee - Glad I could throw in aa twist that you didn't see coming_

_Marlz85 - Welcome to the Hidden Desire story! Glad to have you!_

_Whitegurl2013 - Bella and Charlie will be just fine have no worries…_

_Lexigal1984 - Welcome as well to you! So happy your loving it and reviewing._

_IAMMEMYSELFANDI - Lord what a name lol… Sorry you didn't enjoy Charlie's Pov so much. I wanted to add him more because he is important and never gets and recognition. _

_Rockster0810 - Sorry to keep leaving you hanging at the good parts.. _

_- Please keep reading and welcome to my story!_

_Mama4dukes - LOL A BOMB! I was thinking hmm yeah if I made it a bomb my story would suddenly end up more Underworld than Twilight!_

_LadyLeya - Thank you for being so gracious as to ignore my grammar issues.._

_CCBTH - Sorry that you hate Edward possibly ending up happy in my story, but I still haven't decided his fate. Although I am not leaning towards his death or anything._

_FantasyLover74 - Thank you I was a little bit unsure how to play out my Tanya._

_Sonyabrady1971 - Lol, hmmm to let you borrow my Doctor Dilf well I think I would have to decline sorry.._

_Twilightluver32 - I will try to speed up my updates._

_BellaAngelin - I am so glad you found the lemon hot.. I did as well. (Fanning as well)_

_Tristar3149 - Glad you liked the spoof. Thanks for the kind reviews.._

_Evitakrishna88 - Glad that you thought it was okay to put the spoof in. I was afraid it was a bad Idea but when a thought gets going I just have to roll with it.._

_Nemi Jade - Don't be late for school reading my story lol_

_Trickstersink - You name me smile thanks_

_Eoforever - Thank you for the reviews and the amazing comment regarding my writing._

_Lives4him - Who are you living for? Had to ask lol.. Thanks for reviewing.._

_Dulcemaria413 - Where you been? Haven't got a review from you in awhile hope all is well._

_Atrujillo84 - I love that my spoof had you thinking I had lost my dayum mind.. Its save to say that I am riding that fine line lol.._

_Trizsh15 - Your hot for saying my story is hot! _

_Chritbella - Your name auto corrects over and over ugh!_

_I am sure that I missed a lot of you but I wanted to shout out to the most recent reviewers and newest additions to my story! You all make me so happy as most of you know I read each review and even try to reply to them which I have been bad at lately so I am doing it all at once here! Love you all TISA _

**Hidden Desire**

**Chapter 20**

**Esme Pov:**

_I had lost track of time waiting for him to finish the transformation. As Bella raged, screaming in pain, Charlie was silent as death. That quiet scared me most of all. How much longer would I have to wait? How much more pain would he be able to endure in silence? I knew the pain of the change, I remembered it clearly. I felt like crying as his teeth clamped together grinding loudly, he was hurting. This man was mine, my future my everything and hopefully soon the change would be over and we could move forward in happiness._

**Carlisle Pov:**

_The more she screamed, thrashed and raged the more I felt it like a kick to the gut. I started to place bricks up, building a wall of determination. Twice today I had been so taken by her that I had done something stupid. The first time was when I had waltzed into the sun without even thinking. If I had done that where humans could see the repercussions would have been disastrous. The second time had resulted in her current agony. I would not fail her again. _Another scream pulled me from my thoughts as I moved to her side taking her hand in mine. "Isabella I promise you I will never fail you again," I told her pouring my heart into the words allowing the final brick to fall around my heart. I would love her, cherish her, but I would not allow her to distract me again.

**Alice Pov****:**

"Fuck!" Rose spat the word with distaste as another scream from Bella caused her to mess up the red streak she had been painting.

"Rose show some compassion," I nagged dipped the brush again into the small bottle before expertly running it over another nail.

"What? It's been three days now how much longer is this going to take?" she asked me with and unlady like snort.

"Not much longer. I can't seem to pinpoint the exact time it would seem that the dog is coming over. He blocks my visions with his stink," I huffed in annoyance.

"Well La de Frigging Da! The perfect all knowing Alice has a glitch, how very fascinating," Rose gawked at me looking for a fight as she fanned her now drying nails in the air.

"You can be such a bitch sometimes. I swear Emmett needs to get home so you can get laid," I teased her. Then acting on the urge to cause a distraction I threw a couch pillow with full force at her head.

"Ahhh! You stupid Hooker!" she screamed as she caught the pillow on instinct and dropped it just as quickly to inspect the damage done to her nails. After seeing the mess the pillow had made she shrieked again.

I jumped up moving back as she stalked me. "Don't you dare!" I squeaked as she pounced.

**Jacob Pov:**

Patrolling had been a grueling ordeal lately. A new vamp was in town and that was keeping us all working overtime. This vamp was a crafty one too, every time we thought we had her she lost us her scent just disappearing into thin air.I had finally taken some time off to go check on Bella.

When I had shown up at her house I was not too surprised to find that she wasn't there, thinking the safest place for her to be would be with the Cullen's when a new threat was in I ran all the way here. As I stepped up the front door the first thing I noticed was the faint scent of that vampire. Then I heard the screams.

I threw the door open rushing inside and as I hit the living room I stopped dead in my tracks. Whatever I had expected to find this was not it. Alice lay on her back with Rose straddling her. She was fighting and squeeling at Rose as she screamed for mercy. Rose held some small method of torture in her hand and kept pushing it into Alice's face over and over.

'If I had know that you were going to be torturing one another I would have gotten her sooner," I said with a smile, catching their attention.

When they turned to look at me I lost all composure. As they faced me I roared with laughter. I kept doing double takes looking again and again before laughing harder still.

A trip in wolf form to the Cullen's home cost nothing. Bottle of red nail polish about $6.00. Seeing Alice's face painted up to look like a demented clown, and Rose with a mustache and a goatee was PRICELESS!I laughed until my sides ached, then at a noise I realized the error of my ways as they moved towards me two insane vampires bent on revenge.

"Oh hell no!" I roared at them turning to run.

**Bella Pov:**

Fire. Fire. Fire. Pain. Agony. Torture. Despair. Darkness. Flames. More Fire. I had been aware of each lick of the venom making its way through my system. I had know all along that it would be painful to become a vampire. I had thought I was prepared. Foolish me, what did I know about pain?Just when I felt sure that I would go insane if it kept on any longer the flames ebbed off to a small burning tingle in my outer extremities. Then it calmed as quickly as it came on. I treasured the moment of peace before moving my fingers and toes slowly to check and make sure the fire wouldn't come back.

"Isabella."

I heard my name. I knew it was Carlisle but I ignored him, not wanting to open my eyes, fear that the peace of the moment was only an illusion.

"Bella it's over you can open your eyes," Carlisle gently squeezed my hand as he spoke.I cracked a slit in one eyelid, peeking out to pin him with my stare.

"You're sure?" I asked as my voice rang clear and sultry, shocking me with its sexy tone."Yes, I am sure. Your change is complete. You're one of us now," he cooed.

I took a chance and opened both eyes taking in everything at once my brain on sensory overload. I could literally see everything, every single dust particle floating in the air. I could see the light refraction in the room bending off of Carlisle's frame."Christ Almighty!" I hissed as I stared at was even more stunningly beautiful than ever before.

"What?" he asked, his eyes showing his concern but his stance seemed to portray nothing.

"I guess I just thought that once I became a vampire I would be able to find something wrong with you. A blemish or something," I whined about his perfection.

"You should see yourself," he replied I even registered the idea I was already past him and standing before the bathroom mirror.

_Holy hell! Is that really me? My god I am gorgeous! _My hair was fuller and slightly longer the tones of red and brown no longer flat colors now they blended in a array of shimmering waves. My body was naked my robe having been removed at some point during my change. Taking in the changes to my frame I ran my fingers over my ounce of fat I may have had was gone. All the scars were missing, my skin was smooth perfection. My hips curved gently my breasts firmer and slightly higher. Looking at my face I stopped my exploration in shock.

"I'm not sure why they look that way. They changed color before I even bit you," Carlisle said, his voice a gentle tenor of strength as he carried some clothing into the room to me.I pulled the clothes on.

It was my own clothing, yet nothing fit right anymore. My jeans were looser in the waist but tighter in the ass and hips. My shirt was tighter across my chest but baggier in the waist. Shrugging I decided that I would let Alice take me shopping, she would be thrilled with that. I moved to my mate wanting to taste him. With my new senses I could smell his tempting scent and I wanted it.I flashed to his side winding my hands in his hair as my mouth crashed to his. His skin was no longer cold to me, it was a nice warm temperature pressed against me as I moved my tongue in time with his. I reveled in the moment, enjoying his body in a way I had never been able to when I had been human. I noticed him pulling back slightly and started to ask him if he was okay when a crash from downstairs had us rushing to investigate.

**Please take the time to review this chapter and let me know what you think.. I will try to get to writing the new chapter while your reading this one!**

**TISA **


	21. Chapter 21

**I know I know slap my hand bad Tisa taking so long to post!**

**Hidden Desire**

**Chapter 21**

**Bella Pov:**

As I rushed down the stairs I flew threw the house. I hadn't even meant to move as quickly as I did, yet I flew with a grace and speed that I never had before. As I floated down each step I barely grazed the floor and within a second possibly two I was standing at the bottom of the steps staring into the living room at the massacre that was ensuing.

There was blood everywhere, no wait as I took a death breath I smelled the acetone and realized it was in fact red nail polish that covered my new sisters, and my best friend. Jacob was laying on his stomach with Alice and Rosalie sitting on him one holding his arms the other his legs as he struggled to break free.

"I swear to god I am going to phase and bite you crazy bitches in the ass!" He screamed as Alice reached her hand around to his face again and again with lightening speed as he tried to bite her fingers. Rose was clearly painting his toenails as he kicked and struggled.

I cleared my throat catching their attention as three faces two obviously thrilled with their little game and one pleading for an intervention, gazed up at me. I gritted my teeth and tried to hold back the laugh at the faces before me. Each one wearing a different nail polish paint job. I arched one brow and put my hand on my hip giving them a shame on you look.

"Bell's please help me!" Jake roared at me his eyes filled with unshed tears of laughter.

"Oh I don't know I think I could enjoy seeing you taken down a notch or two. It might do you some good." I replied with a small snicker.

"How you doing Bella? You feel like a little snack? I bet the wolf wouldn't be to bad even if it does smell horrible." Rose said as she removed herself from Jake's legs to come stand before me.

"I am feeling just fine thank you. And now that you mention it I am starving." I said as the thirst or hunger or whatever we vampires called it hit me and knotted my stomach.

"Why don't we go hunting, I am so excited to see how you do!" Alice cheered as she let Jacob go and moved to my side as well giving me a quick firm hug that would have crushed the human me.

"What the hell is going on? Oh hell no. Well damn Bell's not you too. How many vampires do I have to deal with?" Jake whined coming a little closer now clearly aware of what I had become.

"Well its just her and Charlie that's been added to the fray." Alice said bringing my mind back to reality and away from my hunger.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Esme changed him he was to hurt to recover just as you were. He is still in transition but should be coming around soon." Rose answered as she turned to face Carlisle who had been standing in the background during the whole conversation.

"Lets go get you something to eat, and when we get back you can help us teach your dad to hunt. He should be awake by then." Carlisle said as he moved to take my hand and lead me to the door.

"Lead the way handsome." I replied moving in time with his steps.

As we walked out of the house I was not surprised to find that the others didn't follow. They should probably go and find some nail polish remover and get rid of their ridiculous war paint. As Carlisle led me outside his hand light on mine I could feel the distance between us. It was as if the air had changed around him, it seemed thicker and more rigid.

I started to ask him about him about it when he turned those sexy amber eyes to mine and spoke, "Ok Bella lets stretch those newborn legs. I want you to listen to the forest around us. I have scanned the area and I don't sense any danger but we need to be aware. Victoria is around here somewhere and I don't want her taking us by surprise. So tell me can you hear anything in the trees? Do you smell anything?"

I focused wanting to prove I wouldn't be a burden to him, wanting to make him proud of me. I listened to the sounds hearing things that were new to me. I could hear the wood stretching in the trees as the wind blew gently. I could smell the water from the river miles away. I heard a small snap of a twig, and was alert to the scent of something warm, and hot calling to me.

"Moose?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, very good Bella. Now track it find the smell feel its heartbeat and follow it to the source. Follow it and allow your instincts to take over be your vampire side and take your prey." Carlisle coached.

Moving in a flourish I did what he said allowing my brain to run on auto pilot. I new what to do it was all ingrained in me as I followed the smell flying through the trees. When I reached the large bull male I stopped briefly in awe of this amazing creature. Its large antlers stood off its massive frame and for a second I began to second guess myself. How could I ever take down and animal this large on my own.

I almost didn't move in for the kill. But as I started to back down I caught the scent of Carlisle approaching. Sensing my mate, and knowing he would never allow me to do something that he felt was dangerous I sprang in. As I leapt through the air I landed with the full force of my strength as I grabbed the bull by the horns literally. Jerking the males head back I went for the pounding under its skin. My teeth sank through the fur and flesh like a hot knife in butter and the blood exploded in my mouth.

The first gush of blood had me moaning almost erotically around the lump of fur. I had always feared that drinking blood would give me trouble. Yet here I was instead of nauseous or faint hearted I was ravenous and starving. I pulled deeply on the wou0nd as another pump of the animals heart poured more nectar into my mouth.

It was over before I was ready. I pulled again then gave a gruff sigh when nothing more would come forth. Dropping the animal as gently as I could to the ground I looked where it lay having died to feed me.

"You did very well." Carlisle spoke bringing my eyes up from the poor animal I had killed.

"I wish I didn't have to kill it, but I understand why I had to." I admitted sadly.

Carlisle moved to me and wrapped his arms around me leading comfort as well as strength. He was as always my rock to lean upon. "The older you get the less you will have to feed it will get easier as well." He promised me kissing my forehead.

"Carlisle, are you disappointed that I am a vampire?" I asked him looking into his eyes not wanting this wedge between us to get any larger.

"Why would you say something like that?" He asked shocked. His hands moving to my hair and lifting my face to his forcing me to look into his eyes.

"You are acting different. I can feel you pulling away from my, and I need to know why." I explained as best I could what I could feel.

"Bella." He started to say then stopped abruptly and then pulled me behind him scanning the night.

I smelled deeply trying to find the scent and then I found it a faint smell of baby power, and fresh apple pie. It was a different scent from Alice or Rose or even Carlisle. But it was clearly a vampires smell. I tensed ready to fight. I would not stand idly bye now if danger was coming for us.

When I heard a woosh of air I threw my attention to the invader and again without intending to purely on instinct I used the power I had been ignoring I had. The vampire went sailing backwards through the night and crashed into the nearest tree trunk with a loud thump.

"What the hell was that?" The stranger asked angrily as he slowly got to his feet.

"That would be my mate, Isabella." Carlisle said with a smug smile at his son.

**Let me know what you think please.**

**Xoxo Tisa**


	22. Chapter 22

**1****st**** please forgive me the short chapters lately. 2****nd**** this Chapter was not sent to my Beta she's off for the weekend, and I wanted to get this out tonight because I don't know how soon I will get your next chapter done. As always I love writing for you and I again am so sorry that your having to wait so long for a chapter. Please forgive me..**

**Hidden Desire**

**Chapter 22**

**Carlisle Pov:**

I watched Bella manifest her power I had noticed the moment it triggered in her almost as if a light switch had been turned on. Her eyes sparked a sapphire blue and her skin put of a cold chill. When my son when flying through the air and crashed into the tree, I couldn't stop the welling of pride in my chest. My mates need to protect me, was flattering even if it was unneeded.

"Bella what the hell? Wait Bella.. Your.." Edward sputtered moving to her side.

With a growl I placed my body in front of Bella blocking his path from her.

"You changed her!" It wasn't a question instead a accusation.

"Yes he changed me. And as you can clearly see I am standing right here! So that bullshit way you have of talking about the invisible human in the room is over!" Bella roared her rage her eyes sparking again with a flickering blue flame.

"What's wrong with her? Her eyes?" Edward questioned me ignoring Bella completely then sputtering in shock as she advanced a step towards him.

"Nothing is wrong with my eyes. If I had to wager a guess I would say that my eyes are showing the power I just used to toss your lying ass into that tree" She smirked at him her annoyance with him growing.

Trying to intervene I spoke calmly. "Bella has somehow managed to manifest a power that seems to be telekinetic in nature. I think that when she was in her coma she unlocked a hidden part of her mind that was holding back the power. Before she changed I noticed small things she was able to do, and then her eyes changed before she turned. She seems to get cold to the touch when her power comes out which would suggest that her eye color has something to do with her power as well."

I looked to my mate seeking her face for any reaction to what I had said. She didn't seem at all interested or concerned with what she could do or might be able to do in the future. Instead she seemed solely focused on her anger at Edward.

Then my son stuck his foot in his mouth again. When he shouted at me, "I cant believe you such a greedy bastard that you would change her, and damn her to like the rest of us."

That seemed to be the straw that broke my Bella's back as she whipped past me to stand before him barely a inch between them. The air taking on a frosty chill as she opened her lips her words coming out in a chilled mist, "You know what Eddie?"

He shook his head finally seeing in her what he should have all along, the woman behind the human the vampire and its strength.

"Newborns are dangerous. I am dangerous. I am your worst nightmare. You cant read my thoughts, you don't have my strength or the power." She hissed at him.

"Bella, its ok my love. Edward was wrong I am sure he knows that. You need to come with me now. Your not ready for this, you need to feed again." I tried to reason with her as I touched her shoulder and felt the cold burn on my fingertips before she shrugged away.

"You liar! You made me love you! You made a fool of me! You left, and took them all with you leaving me behind!" Venom dripped from her each word that flew past her lips as she screamed in his face.

"No! I tried to protect you. I saved you from James, from yourself countless times. You were better off without us. I was trying to give you your life back." Edward cried out as he fell back a step. Whatever he was seeing in her eyes clearly made him realize his mistakes.

"Right, because you're my white knight, my hero who charges in and always decides what is best for poor helpless Bella."

"Bella please you have to know how much I have always cared. You're my singer." He tried again.

My eyes snapped to the left taking in the approach of three new comers to the showdown. I couldn't see this ending well in Edwards favor not even now that back up had arrived.

"Yes Edward, do tell Bella how much she means to you. How you wanted her so much that you left your one true mate behind for her." Tanya hissed.

**Edward Pov:**

As I looked between my mate, and the new Bella I was taken aback. The once clumsy girl now stood before me a vision of rage her sapphire eyes sparkling with the intensity of her anger towards me. The very air around her charged with a freezing cold. A cold that even my own dead skin could feel the sting of. No longer did this woman's blood hold its sirens call on me.

It was as if some thick fog had been lifted from my brain, and I could see my mate for what she was. I looked over and Tanya and no longer felt the ripping sensation of being torn between her and Bella. Now I felt nothing but regret at the pain I had caused them both.

"Go ahead, tell Bella how you would come to me seeking my embrace then run home to her full of guilt." Tanya hissed.

As I caught the flurry of her mind it was all to clear she wished me to experience the pain I had caused her for months as I kept her away to run back to Bella. All the jealously and lonely nights. My thoughts were cut short when suddenly I lost control of my motor functions. My arm extended my hand forming a tight fist only to come crashing straight into my own face.

**Emmett Pov:**

"Save some for me!" I shouted as I watched Bella doing her freaky Vulcan mind meld thing on my idiot brother. Causing him to punch himself in the face. His look was priceless as he extended his arm again before it came crashing down a second time.

"Bella please, I am so sorry. I was wrong." Edward pleaded.

"That's not good enough." My super sexy vampire sis yelled.

"That's it Bella don't let him get away with any shit. Kick his ass." I cheered her on.

"Emmett shut up! Your not helping things. She is hurting, and her anger is literally on thin ice right now!" Jasper shouted.

I focused again on my little sister and saw what Jasper obviously was feeling. Bella was standing in the middle of the summer night her skin steaming from the cold she radiated. The grass beneath her bare feet frozen and glinting in the moonlight.

**Carlisle Pov:**

Knowing that this could lead down a road that she would regret later I moved between Bella, and Edward. Cupping her chin in my hand I forced her cold face up to mine. Her eyes now appeared the color of frosted glass. "Focus baby, come back to me. You anger at him is understandable for the pain he has caused you, but you cant lose control." I spoke calmly to her trying to win her back.

When she registered my words she blinked once then a second time her eyes darkening as she whispered, "Hurt me, yes I guess he did."

"I wont let him hurt you again I promise. You don't have to be afraid."

When the tinkering of bells rang out in the quiet I realized that she was laughing. "Oh Carlisle. I am not afraid of Edward. I am not even angry for what he did to me. I am however not going to let him talk to you that way." She said with another glare towards my cowering son.

"She's right. I am so sorry father. I know that will not make things better, that I will have to atone for what I have done. I do however speak from the heart when I say I will never come between the two of you again." Edward said as he extended his hand out towards mine.

I shook his hand and then in a moment of wickedness I threw back my other arm then popped it forward the thump of my fist in his hard flesh making me feel better. "That's for all the shit you put my mate through," I growled then nodded at him when he took his punch like a man without another whimper or excuse.

Suddenly another fist flew and connected. This time is was Bella's as Edward flew back a few feet and landed on his ass with a thud. "That's for Carlisle." She sneered.

As I moved to take her hand Tanya came forward as if to help Edward to his feet only once she helped him stand she slapped his face soundly enough that his head jerked to one side.

I turned with Bella leaving my son to his siblings. As I walked into the trees I heard another loud clash, and then the deep rumble of Emmett's laughter as he said, "That's just cause you're a douche."

**Please forgive the short chapters but this one kind of flew out of my fingers tonight on my way to bed. I have been sick lately so not really up to writing, and then with work and my daughters 1****st**** volleyball game well I have been busy. Please review and let me know how you either loved or hated Edward's return.**

**Xoxo Tisa**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok so I worked into the wee hours of the morning to make up for the time between posts as well as the fact that i am not sure I will get another Chapter out this weekend. So please enjoy. Again my Beta is off so please forgive any mistakes..**

**Hidden Desire**

**Chapter 23**

As Carlisle led me away from the Edward I felt knew that we needed sometime alone. Time for me to get to the bottom of his strange attitude. We walked through the night as he held my hand leading me along as if I was still a fragile human who couldn't see in the dark.

When my patience hit it's limit I grabbed his arm and ground my feet to a halt. "Carlisle, what is going on? Do you wish you hadn't changed me after all?"

His eyes found mine, and he looked deeply. When his hand moved to push a strand of hair behind my ear before lingering over my skin I sighed before asking, "Why are you pulling away from me?"

"Bella, I need to protect you. Even a vampire can die, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you again because I was so consumed by my love for you that I missed the danger coming." He spoke with determination as if nothing I would say would sway him.

Feeling like I needed to do something more than explain to him that I was no longer weak I acted instead. Grabbing his neck I pulled his lips down to mine for a crushing kiss. I claimed his lips making my feelings clear as my hands fisted in his thick gold locks. I used my new strength to tug him closer to me holding him at my mercy. He gave slightly with a moan as I ran my tongue over his lips before they parted enough for me to get inside.

His tongue darted out to meet mine, as he grabbed me around the waist and lifted he flush against his hard body. Enjoying the heat of him, his vampire skin no longer cold to me instead it lit a fire inside my body that was all consuming. I ran my nails down his back digging into his skin, not causing pain instead it pulled a growl of desire from his chest.

When he gripped my hips and lifted me higher still I wound my legs around his waist to feel his hard need pressed into me. Kissing my way down his neck as I leaned back enough to rip his shirt from his chest and toss it away.

His eyes darkened, and my lust spiked hotter with the knowledge of my control over him. I could feel the dampness gathering between my parted legs in anticipation of welcoming my mate into my aching body. The thought of being with him completely for the first time without his having to hold back to protect me causing my toes to curl.

He lowered me slowly to the ground much to slowly to gently. As he moved above me he eased my shirt up and cupped my naked breast before running his tongue over the tightened peak. I growled in frustration knowing he was again trying to be gentle with me, and gentle was not something I wanted or needed now. I needed him to use his strength on me to lose control to prove that I would not break under his firm hand.

With a hiss I bared my teeth at him hissing. His eyes snapped up to mine fear that he had done something to hurt me evident. I took advantage of his confusion and my newborn strength to shove him down and hold him under me. "I am not going to break." I groaned into his ear as my teeth scraped his neck and down his chest.

His hands found my hips again as he pressed up grinding into me. He found the button of my pants and I let him take them off me. Now as I straddled his naked form his massive erection pressing against me I wanted to take him. To give us both what we wanted. Instead I rubbed myself over him teasing us both mercilessly.

I leaned back and ran my hands over my own breasts and then trailed one hand down to move between my thighs. I flicked my clit and rubbed in slow circular motions moaning in pleasure. Carlisle groaned his eyes fixed with desire on my finger moving between our bodies as I rode him and pleasured myself. When he thrust upwards trying to join our flesh I lifted my hips to avoid him.

"Bella." He moaned in frustration as I continued to keep him away from what we both needed, and wanted.

With a kiss to his lips I stood backing up slowly. "If you want me, then take me Carlisle." I whispered at him my own lust mixing with my anger at his behavior exciting me more.

I turned from him as he stood looking back over my naked shoulder to lick my lips slowly causing him to moan and stroke himself once as his cock throbbed for me.

"What kind of game are you playing?" He growled at me.

"No game. If you want me you can have me. Just know that I won't give in easily I am a new vampire not a weak human. If you want to be what I desire then show me your strength and claim your mate." I moaned as I watched him advance

"You will not deny me," Carlisle said gruffly.

"Then prove it." I cried as he leapt towards me.

I had hoped that I could trigger this side of him, I however had not been prepared for his leap. I threw myself to the side at the last second his fingers grazed my hair he could have caught me right then but he refused to latch on his fear of hurting me still holding him back. Giving me the chance to escape again.

I walked backwards as I ran one finger down my body between my heated lower folds then slowly up to my lips to suck it gently as I rolled my eyes back and moaned. His growl was short, and tortured as he moved on me. I pulled my finger from my lips slowly, and flicked my tongue over and around the tip staring at his hardness begging for my mouth.

I fucked him with my eyes as he moved closer. Teasing him as best I could when he leapt at me this time I moved to the left and he caught me around the arm. My excitement died slightly when with a small jerk I was free from his hold again when he refused to use his strength.

"Don't you want me?" I purred my voice low, and laced with lust.

"Damn it Bella, what do you want from me?" He roared.

"I want my vampire to take what he wants. Claim your mate. Or should I maybe go back and fight with Edward at least when I was there I was releasing one frustration." I threw that in hoping it would piss him off. It worked! He crashed into me knocking me up against a tree the solid oak shaking from the force of out collision. Leafs, and branches falling to the ground around us.

Carlisle was a raging bull his hands everywhere at once his mouth on mine his teeth nipping my lips as he sucked my tongue. His hands a flurry of movement one hand grabbed my breast hard and kneaded my skin. His need finally having won out he was now taking me, claiming me. This was not gentle lovemaking. This was hard, fast, fierce and oh god wonderful..

His mouth found my nipple and bit causing me to jerk forward from the small sting. I fisted my hands in his hair pushing him lower as he went to his knees before me. "Open for me now." He growled spreading my legs apart before pulling one over his shoulder and then the other. My skin pressed against the tree trunk didn't feel the scratchy bark, all I felt was the rhythmic lapping, biting, nipping, and sucking as he worked my clit his finger dipping in and out of my now drenched pussy.

"Fuck yes.. More," I moaned.

He lapped faster, taking me in a way her never had before with his speed he had me crashing over the edge before I even knew what had happened. He licked and lapped my juices drinking my liquid heat savoring me.

He moved up then taking my weight as nothing more than that of a fly. His body standing my legs moving from his shoulder to his waist then slowly to the damp moss covered ground. "You asked for it." He growled then wrapping his hand in my hair he spun me around to face the tree.

Pressing his hand between my shoulder blades he forced me to bend then stepped flush against my backside. I could feel his heat as he took himself in his hand and aimed for my slit. With no more waiting no more pretenses he slammed home. I arched my back and screamed out my pleasure as yet another orgasm rocked me…

When I started to come down he reached around me to pinch my nipple before thumbing my click in hard fast circles as he crashed into me harder and faster. My moans stretching into one as I lost the ability to think I was only able to feel. To enjoy the thick length of him sliding rapidly in and out of me. His wrapped one hand in my hair pulling my head back as he pumped even harder.

I dug my hands into the tree feeling the give of the bark like putty so easily molded.

"Ohh fuck.. Ahhh"

"Mine.."

"More."

"Ahhh."

The slapping of our skin the moans of pleasure the only sounds that mattered. In the moment we lost ourselves to the driving need to become one. To get deeper still to break each other with our need. When Carlisle hand crashed down onto the soft skin of my ass I jumped causing him to drive deeper in a new angle which was heaven amplified.

His hands left to grab my hips as he used all his strength to pull me back then tilt me up and higher so he could hit me inside just right over and over.

I could feel my next climax coming on and I moaned as my inner muscles tightened even more around him.

"You will not cum until I let you." He growled at me then drove even deeper.

I knew he was lost in the moment riding the pleasure as well as I was. His hands digging into me his thrusts taking me to new heights as I rode wave after wave of pleasure that pressed me against the cliff of the orgasm that I tried to deny.

When he fisted his hand in the hair at the back of my neck and jerked me upright to almost a standing position before him he tightened inside me swelling. He was going to cum for me, I could feel it building and I wanted it wanted every bit of him.

"Please." I begged.

"Cum now!" He roared as his teeth clamped down on my neck and he slammed upwards into me with a flick over my clit I was lost to my earth tilting climax. I rode the tidal waves as I crashed down over and over. He came inside me and every pump of his hips every release of his seed tripped me over the edge again.

When we had milked each other dry I fell to the floor utterly spent. Not tired, no I guess I would never be tried again. Rather my limps felt like they were trapped beneath my skin lighter than the air around us as they twitched with the tiny reverberations of my pleasure at the hands of my mate.

When the sky began to change from the dark black of night to the soft shades of morning we finally stirred. Carlisle standing and lifting me to my feet and into his arms holding me close and kissing my lips. "Bella as my mate I will never fully be able to resist the urge to protect you. I will promise however not to forget that you are in fact capable of protecting yourself. I will stand with you, no longer in front of you." He said as his lips found the tip of my nose before beginning to gather up the tattered remains of our clothing.

I smiled as he bent over revealing his gorgeous ass in the morning light as he bent to retrieve piece after piece of ripped clothes. "I love you. I love that you protect me, and that you want to keep me save. I will always need you beside me, if you can stand next to me then we will be just fine." I promised.

"We will be better than fine. He smiled then grabbing his torn pants he reached into the pocket and knelt before me. "Isabella Swan.. Marry me, be my wife and we will work out the kinks together as husband and wife. Let me make you happy for the rest of eternity."

His eyes looked into mine, and I felt an overwhelming peace coming over me. I had always looked at marriage with dread knowing that it hadn't worked out for my own family. My mothers hatred of it had been pummeled into my brain for years. And yet here in this moment nothing could be more right. "Yes!" I cried out and crashed onto my own knees tackling him to the ground my lips finding his again.

Later much, much, much later our arms full of tattered cotton, we snuck into the window to Carlisle's bedroom avoiding the front door in our nakedness. As we dressed the sun glinted off the silver band now gracing my finger the eternity symbol wound connecting around my finder with small diamonds sparkling in its elegant frame. I looked at my mate and whispered, "It's perfect, your perfect. Life is perfect."

"Carlisle!" Esme's voice rang out with fear.

_Ugh when would I ever learn to not put my foot in my mouth…._

**I hope you enjoyed the thrown in Lemon. I figured by the reviews that it was time for Bella and Carlisle to have some R & R time. Please Review and tell me if it was good for you…**

**Xoxo Tisa**


	24. Chapter 24

**I know I haven't updated in a long time I am so sorry. **

**Hidden Desire**

**Chapter 24**

**Esme Pov:**

As I watched for any sign that Charlie would be waking up I paced impatiently. Bella had woken a few hours ago, and still Charlie waged war with his transformation. He bore the pain in stoic silence his tightened jaw, and clenched teeth the only indication of any awareness. I would stroke his hand when it seemed to calm him, then move away when he seemed to need his space.

Hours, days had passed as he struggled. Eventually I began to lose hope that he would come out of the change at all. When Bella had woken, and left with Carlisle I felt my own heart fill with dread. But I had shrugged off my negative thoughts not wanting to polute the good vibes I was trying to send out to my mate.

I heard the sudden pounding of Charlie's heart as it sped suddenly. Knowing this ment he would be coming to the end of his human life I moved quickly back to his side. His heart raced on pounding out it final beats until it came to a sudden and dead halt. I heard the door behind me opening as Jacob walked inside to stand beside me.

"Any minute now." I sighed in relief.

"His heart stopped. I heard it hammering all the way downstairs and needed to be here when he woke." Jacob revealed his face concerned for his long time friend.

"I am sure he will appreciate that you're here when he wakes." I said as I patted his hand. He was a good boy this little werewolf.

My conversation was over as Charlie suddenly sat up and looked around the room. His eyes fixing on mine before moving to Jacobs. Something snapped in that moment and he leapt from the bed to cross the room away from us.

"Charlie, its me Esme. I know you're a little confused everything is going to be fine. Just relax." I spoke to him gently as I walked slowly towards him.

When he crouched low in the corner and growled in my direction I found myself lifted off the ground and spun around behind Jacob who apparently felt the need to save me from Charlie.

"Jacob no.." I started only to be cut off by Charlie's lunge.

He flew through the air and crashed into Jacob his teeth snapping inches from the boys neck as the crashed into the wall. Fear that they would end up hurting each other or that Charlie in his newborn state would kill the boy only to regret it later I screamed for help, "Carlisle!"

Bella Pov:

Running behind Carlisle into Esme's room I came to a rough stop crashing into Carlisle's back when he stopped suddenly just inside the doorway. Looking around him I could see my dad holding Jake against the wall and trying to get his teeth into his neck. Jacob was holding him off but the yellow tint to his eyes showed that even though he loved my father he was struggling with his wolf side being in such close proximity to a angry vampire.

Fear for my dad, and my best friend seemed to break into my better judgment as I shoved past Carlisle and Esme. I grabbed my dad by his upper arms, and pulled him hard trying to get him off of Jacob. Even with my new vampire strength he didn't budge and I tried harder the next time which actually seemed to catch his attention. At this point Carlisle and Esme both stood each trying to get between the fight, and keep everyone from getting hurt.

When my dad turned and growled at me I knew that he wasn't aware of what he was doing that his instincts were in control, and that me pulling on him and us all crowding in was only making things worse. Not knowing what else to do I focused on the desire I had to separate the fight. I could feel the pull of the rubber band in my mind and I pushed harder. Placing my hand on Jacob, and Charlie's chests I forced my mind harder and using the power I needed to learn to control I forced them apart.

My newborn strength hadn't been enough to move them, but apparently my mind was stronger as the both slammed across the room and crashed into opposite walls pinned there and suspended a few inches off the ground. "What the fuck?" Jacob roared when he couldn't break my hold on him.

Concentrating I managed to lower him slowly to his feet and set him free, "Jake can you give us some time with Charlie I don't think he's ready for a werewolf just yet." I said with a gentle smile hoping he would understand. With a nod at me, and a gruff see you later to my dad he left the room.

When I felt a warm hand on my shoulder I looked over to Esme who wore a pleading look. Feeling the sudden weight of her fear for my dad I shivered and forced myself to pull my hold back inside. My dad came to himself the second his feet hit the floor he recognized me instantly with a cringe at his earlier actions. Then moved forward slowly towards Esme when he stood next to her she caressed his cheek gently before he kissed her.

I looked over at Carlisle and took his hand leaving then moving from the room, and closing the door behind us. "He will be fine, its only normal to be confused when waking you seem much more in control than anyone I have ever seen." Carlisle said then smiled at me his pride showing.

"Carlisle, I love you." I sighed as I moved into his arms just letting him hold for a moment of calm and peace.

"As I love you my Isabella." He whispered into my hair and kissed the top of my head.

While Carlisle held me I nuzzled my head into his neck and enjoyed his tempting scent. He really was delicious smelling, and I licked my tongue out to stroke his flesh before closing my lips around his neck and tug gently before scrapping my teeth slightly. His moan and the tightening of his hands on my hips all the encouragement I required as I nibbled down his neck to his collar bone my fingers undoing the top buttons to his shirt to free up his firm chest to my touch.

Kiss mouth found mine as he pulled my hair to guide my lips to his as he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I moaned as his rock hard need rubbed against my core through my clothing. My back hit the wall, and I pressed harder into him gaining some leverage.

"My Eyes!"

"OH GOD EWW!"

"Get her Dr. Dilf…"

If I could have I am sure that I would have been blushing a hundred different shades of red with embarrassment at this point. Carlisle slowly lowered me to the ground as I pushed my shirt back into place and smoothed my tousled hair. When I found the nerve to look I was surrounded by Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Rose. Each of them smiling at my expense.

"Really Bella? O M G we are going to have so much fun planning everything.." Alice squealed grabbing my hands and bouncing up and down.

"Alice what are you talking about?" Rose asked in annoyance.

"Bella wants us girls to take her shopping, and we get to plan a wedding it would seem that dear old dad has popped the question." She cheered.

**Hope you enjoyed it.. Please review and let me know. Xoxo Tisa**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok so I worked on this Chapter I know it is kind of filler. But I wanted to use this to dive into a few things that maay have been left open, such as whats going on with the family and Edward. What can Bella do.. Etc.**

**Carlisle Pov**

A week had passed since Bella had become a vampire and agreed to be my wife. Things were peaceful and calm. Almost to calm, we had no sign from Victoria, and neither had the pack. I knew she wouldn't let things go, but perhaps the fact that Bella was now a vampire caused her to have to change her plans somewhat. The women had all been running around with their heads together planning my upcoming wedding.

I had been sending out invitations to all the vampires that would be looking to come. Esme, and Charlie had been keeping to their selves while Charlie adjusted to his new life. But with Jasper's help he was doing good, and it seemed to give Jasper a new sense of himself to have someone who understood his bloodlust seeing as Bella had such great control.

My Isabella was truly something amazing, she enjoyed hunting each evening with me before we would retire to the quiet of our rooms and let the outside world fall away. Life held a newness for me, as I showed her everything and she took such joy in the little things that I had forgotten the pleasures in after so many years. The speed with which I could travel had just been something I could do, now when I ran with her I smiled and played I felt young at heart again.

I couldn't help the smile that lit my face as I sat here now watching Bella in the yard wrestling with Emmett. My son always so sure he was the strongest was determined to take her on everyday until her newborn strength wore off and he could take her again. A laugh from Tanya caught my attention as Emmett ran past Bella who just stepped to the side avoiding his charge with ease. Seeing Tanya sitting with Edward still made me clench teeth slightly. My son my first companion had hurt me in a way I had never thought possible, and though I had forgiven him I couldn't forget so easily.

Edwards eyes met mine across the yard and he hung his head in shame having heard my thoughts. Not wishing to cause him more guilt I turned my mind back to Bella as she swung her leg out behind her to bring Emmett to the ground. She smiled brightly as she helped him up when Alice moved towards them.

"Bella, I think its time we see what you can do against me." Alice said her eyes wide as she searched her mind to prepare.

"Bring it on pixie." Bella laughed as she took her fighting stance.

Alice stood still waiting as Bella charged her, and having seen what would happen she moved slightly and Bella barreled past her. Bella turned back this time walking slowly forward and then lunged suddenly using her speed to leap at Alice hoping to catch her off guard instead Alice moved and Bella overshot her target and hit a tree with a loud crash and leaves fell to the ground.

This went on for about ten minutes with Bella trying everything she had learned from Emmett, and the others but nothing could get past Alice. I could see the frustration in Bella as her eyes turned brighter and brighter until they started to glow in that strange way they did when her power built up.

This time as Bella stood facing Alice I watched as instead of charging my mate stood firm and then her hand shot out. I heard a strange humming and then the ground around Alice's feet moved and shards of ice surrounded her in a glass cage. Alice apparently having not seen this coming stood shocked and reached her tiny hand out to touch the ice that held her captive.

"Ok well, this is new.." Alice said as she slid her hand over her frozen cage, and then with a sudden kick tried to break the cage only to find it wouldn't break.

Emmett who clearly thought he would be strong enough went over and punched one of the large icicles only to yelp as his hand hit it and it didn't budge.

"Bella?" Emmett questioned.

"Um.." Bella stammered and then walked forward her own hand touching the ice as she tried to figure out how to free her best friend. When her hand came in contact with the ice a humming started again and then the shards shattered in an explosion of snowflakes.

Bella laughed as the snow fell all around for a few seconds before it met the ground and melted away. I smiled at her joy, even though she had a power I had never seen before I was confident in Bella's ability to manage it, and every time she did something strange or new she handled it with grace, and confidence.

"I tell you what I am sick to death of being one of the few of us without a frigging power.. I want to be able to shoot fire or some cool shit like that.." Emmett roared at Bella clearly envious.

"Ah poor Emmy, he used to be the strong one now there's two new vampires that steal his little ole thunder.." Bella teased then her eyes lit and she cupped her hands together before flinging one hand towards her brother. As the white blob hit him in the face he sputter and she laughed with glee. She had produced a snowball, and thrown it at him.

"You.. Ugh your just stupid. Who wants the power to make snowballs anyhow." Emmett pouted as he walked over to Rose for comfort grumbling the whole way.

"Awe Emmett it was only a joke don't be mad.." Bella pouted towards him. Which earned her a huff and he shrugged his shoulders as Rose smoothed his hair.

"What else can you do?" Alice asked moving back over to Bella's side and patting her back in encouragement.

"I honestly didn't know that I could do that I just kind of went with it." Bella said smiling.

"Try to do something more, I have a feeling that you can manipulate the weather around you considering your able to produce such a drop in temperature close to your own body." Alice encouraged her again.

"Ok well.." Bella said and then her eyes lit with a new blue flame as she looked over at me. Walking to my side she reached out and cupped my hand lifting it palm up and kissed it gently before hovering her own hand above it.

I watched her concentrate her brows coming together, and then I could feel a cold spreading across my hand and she molded her fingers around up and down forming a solid little ice sculpture in my hand. Looking down I smiled at the small ice heart sitting in my palm.

"I love you Carlisle." She whispered and then kissed me quickly her power radiating from her in waves of cold chill. But as soon as her lips touched mine, the cold I felt melted into warmth. Being this close to her kept me safe from her cold. As she pulled back the cold broke in again, strange as it was that vampires were not affected by cold, yet her power chilled my skin and made me wish for a warm fire, and her naked on a soft blanket.

Breaking away from my thoughts of Bella laying naked before me. I kissed her neck and lifted her to spin her in a circle playfully. "So my dear what else can you do?" I asked her setting her back on her feet.

Bella smiled and spun in a circle her own excitement breaking out. Then she lifted her arms above her head and the air changed as she gathered her power in around herself. "Hold my hand Carlisle." She said. Reaching for me. As I held onto her she focused harder her eyes shining and the air around us growing thicker a mist forming. The mist moved around us until it touched my skin and blanketed me in its thick chill. I felt it moving along my skin like fingertips until it began to move up above us and fall back to the earth as millions of tiny perfect snowflakes.

Bella's laughter rang out as she spun us dancing in the falling snow. The warmth of her skin melted the snow as it touched us. But all around us covering my entire lawn the snow littered the ground in a blanket of white. My other family members laughed as they threw snowballs at one another, even Esme, and Charlie had joined in the fun. My life was indeed perfect I couldn't ask for more than what I had in this very moment. Until Bella stopped spinning to fall to her knees.

"Bella?" I gasped out as I lifted her up into my arms.

Her eyes no longer blue they appeared white, her hair itself seemed to have lost some of its own color now appearing slightly grayed at the temples. "Carlisle, I think I may have overdid it." She whispered to me, and then her eyes closed and she fell limp in my arms.

Looking down at my mate so very pale, and her skin no longer warm was actually stinging my own skin with its cold. Rushing in the house I called the only person I could think of who might know what to do. I called Alistair, who promised he would be here in a day no more.

I lay Bella gently in our bed and sat at her side thinking how much this reminded me of when she had been in her coma. Carefully I lit a fire in the fireplace across the room hoping to warm her. As the room filled with the heat her skin began to grow wet with condensation and a slight mist wafted up from her.

"Its alright my pet, once Alistair gets here he will know what we need to do." I promised her as I gathered my phone again, and called a very old friend. One that I never planned to have to call again.

**Please review.. I will write more asap... **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey all I'm sorry I have been such a stranger with my writing but I have been swamped.. I was diagnosed with Hyperthyroid which is really a pain in the ass, and all the blood work and appointments are not fun, my daughter turned 13 today.. I also got a promotion at work and now work the graveyard shift.. YAWN! That's only a few things so please understand I haven't forgotten you.. Love Tisa..**

**Chapter 26**

**Bella Pov:**

I opened my eyes slowly feeling exhausted, and starving. I wanted to eat I needed the warm blood in my veins to feel. I slowly moved to sit up, and look around I was alone in the bed I shared with Carlisle. I couldn't remember a single time that I had been in this room without him, and the room seemed massive without him in it.

I slowly moved to my feet, and to the door making my way holding the wall to keep my balance. Why was I so weak? I didn't know that vampires ever got sick or weakened by anything. When I reached the bottom step I could smell Carlisle in the other room, and he smelled wonderful. Intoxicatingly delicious, and I lost myself to his sent.

I wanted to taste his skin to lick his neck where his head was turned in conversation with someone, who he spoke to I didn't care I needed to be close to my man to have my mouth on him. Nothing else mattered to me, I could feel myself being pulled lured towards him and I went along with it he was the only thing that mattered.

When I reached his side I ran my hand up his neck and into his hair lifting myself higher onto my toes I nuzzled his neck. I could see the vein under his pale skin the blue tint of his freshly fed blood hiding beneath. I could smell the musty scent of the elk he had dined on as well as the venom he had coursing through his system and it was calling to me.

Leaning in I licked over his jugular and tasted the slight metallic twinge before a rush of desire pushed me on, the next thing I new I was being pulled off Carlisle by a lot of strong hands that seemed to be having trouble stopping me. When I opened my eyes I could see two very clear pinprick marks on his neck that now dripped with a crimson red. I had bitten Carlisle?

Throwing my hand over my mouth with a gasp I fled the room running away from myself. From the look of confusion in his eyes, from the accusations all around me. When I stopped I had somehow tracked a group of deer and was in position to take one. I followed on with my desire to feed now less out of hunger and more out of fear that I would hurt someone if I didn't feed.

As I tackled the poor doe to the ground she kicked her feet as I sank my teeth, I drank her dry as I ached inside for her mews of pain. Better this poor animal than Carlisle I told myself when she finally stopped kicking. Sitting back I looked at the dead animal in my lap and the bloody mess I had made all over myself. I had always been in control, never felt any temptation to hurt anyone, maybe I was just like all other newborn vampires.

Or worse still maybe I was more dangerous even more of a threat because how many vampires hunted and fed on their own kind. With a sob I ran my hands over my face before stopping at my blood soaked lips at the tiny sharp sting on my fingertip. Gently I pressed and came in contact with two very sharp teeth that now protruded from my parted lips. Something was wrong with me… The others didn't have fangs like this.. Oh god what am I?

Carlisle Pov:

When Bella had walked into the room I had watched her move towards me as if in a trance. She looked different her hair slightly paler still with a thin long strand of white falling from her temple her eyes still that strange white blue as well. But, at least she was awake. I had even greeted her when she came to stand at my side elated to see that she was up, and no longer sleeping. When she had kissed my neck I had taken that as a greeting, but I quickly had changed my mind to think that perhaps I should instead take her back upstairs for some privacy as she intimately cuddled my neck causing me to rage for her.

Then within seconds I felt a sharp sting of pain and let out a surprised yelp as she bite me. Alice, and Rose who had been standing nearby while I spoke to Alistair who had only moments ago arrived sprang into action pulling Bella away from me. Alistair had a strange look on his face and Jasper who must have felt something in Bella's emotions had ran into the room his face worried.

"She needs to feed!" Jasper shouted.

"Oh God.." Bella gasped out and then in a flurry was gone from the room..

"Bella!" I shouted after her moving to chase her as Alistair grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"No, leave her. I understand now." Alistair said with his eyes full of wisdom, he was able to sense the powers another person possessed and having been near Isabella he clearly new what she was capable of.

"What is going on?" I shouted at him wanting to follow her not stand here and have a Dr. Phil moment. I needed to find, and comfort my mate to show her that she hadn't hurt me only startled me. If she needed my blood then Damnit she could have whatever was there.

"She needs it.. Not human, vampire." Jasper was muttering his face confused.

Everyone started talking at once and I turned again to leave tired of the chatter.

"Carlisle my friend wait, Jasper has the right of it. Bella is vampire of course, and she is a telepath as well although she has the power element as well. Rare indeed it is to find one who can control nature in a sense. But as I was saying Jasper could sense it before I could that she needs your blood well not yours necessarily but that of a strong vampire to replenish the energy she expended practicing her powers."

I listened as Alistair went on, "I have only met one other like her and it was long ago. The power to harness the element hers being water or ice as you can see by her changed appearance uses a lot of her strength and although she can survive on animal blood the mixed blood of a vampire who has fed coursing in their veins with the venom they produce gives her the added nutrients, and strength that normal blood would not. She is a rare gem indeed my friend, and one that I look forward to meeting properly."

"Carlisle I can feel her pain from here, she is so confused and ashamed.. Go to her." Jasper said interrupting Alistair.

Without another word, I left running through the house and into the fresh air. I picked her scent out immediately she smelled like nothing else, a mixture of flowers, and ice and I knew I would find her with ease…

Bella Pov:

As I sat their thinking of doom and gloom and all the things that could have gone wrong when I had been changed so suddenly without preperation I felt the shift in the air around me. Someone was coming lifting my head I took a deep breath and tried to pinpoint who it was.

A slightly sour apple and cinnamon smell hit me as I twisted to my fighting stance, vampire.. And not one that I knew..

"Well Well what have we here.. Finally separated from your protectors are you." A shrill voice hissed. I knew that voice, and I also knew that I was in deep shit. I was facing the one person who I knew for a fact wanted me dead, and I was in no condition to face her alone.

"Victoria.." I hissed back as she landed in front of me, her red eyes flaming she had fed recently I could smell the blood and see it in her features she was shockingly lovely considering she was such a royal bitch.

"Its so good to see that you are up, and about. I had worried I might have killed you prematurely last time that we met." She said her voice laced with hatred.

"Your not strong enough to finish me off." I spat back at her. Even weak I new I would be able to give her a run for her money.

"Oh la la … Grow a back bone did you?" She asked as she moved to crouch low..

"I am so bored this shit with you.. Can we just fight already?" I said just to shoot another little jab at her.

When she sprang I was ready, I twisted and she missed me by the barest of an inch between us. This time I wouldn't go down without a fight, and she wouldn't break the weak human I was going to kick her ass..

**Please review…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok my Pretties Here is the Next Chapter…. Love it.. Cause I do…Hope the long chapter makes up in some small part for the long wait for more updates... **

**Chapter 27**

**Bella Pov:**

Facing off against Victoria I was more aware of my strengths, and weaknesses than I had been while practicing with my family. This wasn't a practice sparing in my backyard this was life and death. I spun kicking out my leg in the process feeling joy when my heel caught her in the chest and she went flying backwards a few feet.

Yes this was serious, and thankfully I had some skill although much less than her I was sure. Instead of waiting on her I moved in taking a leap of my own pulling a chapter from the book of Jasper. I went straight for her and then at the last second I pushed off my back foot to propel myself into the air and twist my body around then with a very Rosalie move I gripped Victoria's flowing red hair and yanked using my momentum and strength together to pull her off balance and slam her to the ground.

It felt good taking this bitch down a peg, and I was enjoying myself apparently too much as she caught me off guard with a hit to the face. A hit with enough force to throw me through the air to slam into a nearby tree.. Damn but that hurts… I forced myself to stay in the fight, and not get cocky I needed to concentrate she was older, and a much better fighter.

"You still sure you can take me?" She smirked.

"I think I am holding my own against a very old vampire who should have been able to rip me apart by now.. Getting tired grandma?" I asked with a sneer.

"Bitch!" She hissed and lunged this time anger moving her. Giving me a leverage I didn't have before.. If I could distract her with my words then it would give me a better chance of beating her.

As she moved in I evaded her without even trying simply moving to let her charge past. "Wow that was a weak attack. I guess I understand why James came after me alone now that I see just how pathetic you actually are." I took another poke at her pointing out her weak points a jab to her vanity.

"I will show you weak you stupid whore!" She screamed and with a speed that put Edward to shame she crashed into me her hand around my throat as we crashed to the ground the grass, and dirt flying up all around us.

I brought my knee up trying to push her off me when that didn't work I threw my arm over hers and twisted my brain remembering a self defense lesson I had seen once. Surprisingly the move worked and her hold on my throat was lost and I balled up my fist to punch her in the face.

With a crunch her head flew back and cracked then healed before she attacked again this time I caught a right hook to the eye. Her teeth snapped and found my upper arm tearing a large hole in my flesh. I screamed in pain as my hard skin cracked and the fresh blood in my system dripped from the wound. I could feel it then weakening me. Thankfully I healed quickly and the blood was already drying on my bared skin as she went for my throat again. Not sure what more I could do to fight her off I acted out of instinct and threw my thoughts at her. She crashed to a stop seemingly in slow motion then lifted her eyes now wide with shock to mine.

"What the hell." She hissed low then glared at me. "Got a hidden little power do you.. Figures you can't fight me fair."

"Like you did with me right?" I asked her, and then I felt my power coming over me stronger than anything I had tapped into before. I felt the walls falling away I had unlocked the door and the flood gates stood open. My mind was racing a mile a minute as it followed the slightest impulse I had. I barely even registered my actions before they happened. Victoria was lifted up into the air as I walked forward she floated suspended backwards.

"Let me down you fucking bitch." She growled.

"Now why would I want to do that? I thought you might just like a little demonstration of just what your up against." When I stopped she stopped I set her to her feet and gave her use of her arms only to force her feet firmly to the ground.

Snow fell in a white blanket of powder all around us with tiny little shards of sleet hitting my skin. I forced her to her knees and watched as she fought against my control her struggles actually causing me to worry when she moved her leg slightly. I was losing my hold my power already so weak.

"I will offer you something you never did me. If you leave now Victoria, and never return to bother my family again I will spare your life."

I waited as her eyes sparked in surprise at my offer and then sadly the evil of her soul shown in those red eyes. "I will never quit. Kill me now or I will come back for him next." She said low her words not a threat instead a promise.

"Have it your way then." I replied and felt my fangs extending my mouth widening and her eyes now truly full of fear. I leaned down and gripped her flame red hair in one hand jerking her head to the side before bringing my mouth crashing to her neck seeking the flowing blood.

As my teeth cut through her flesh with ease I drank deep, the hot blood of her recent human victim a rush that set me off and I pulled deeply sucking harder from her. I could taste the human, the how warm fresh blood ambrosia on my tongue with each swallow. Tempting me to hunt one myself, then as I drew another large swallow I tasted the acidic venom. It was as if the evil in her tainted the blood and soured her for me.

Jerking my head back I spat out the taste in my mouth and wiped my hand across my bloody chin. Victoria collapsed to the ground at my feet her eyes closed her face a strange chalky color of gray. I had drained her dry, and I felt better than ever before I felt stronger, faster, more..

When her finger twitched slightly I came down from the blood high crashed hard into reality thinking of what I had just done. That I had taken or almost taken a life. That it was Victoria that I had almost killed didn't relieve the guilt I felt.

As I stood looking down at her broken and shattered shell of the vampire she had been a new noise brought my eyes up, and my shame multiplied. Carlisle stood no more than ten feet away his eyes on me. He had seen what I had done, I had bitten him as well. He lowered his eyes to Victoria and then back to me and I felt the weight of the world crashing down on my shoulders. I was strong, but not nearly strong enough to hold up that weight. I fell to my knees hiding my shame in my hands.

**Carlisle Pov:**

When I had tracked Bella, I had been terrified when I had picked up Victoria's scent. As I rushed through the trees I heard the fighting, which gave me hope knowing that Bella was alive. After running for seconds that felt like hours I found her, and what I saw changed the way I would look at my mate forever.

She stood over the limp form of Victoria her face red with blood her arm bare her shirt ripped down one side her arm healing from a nasty gapping hole. I knew wounds like that it was teeth marks. Bella wore a look of guilt as she wiped the blood across her face to erase it from her skin only managing to spread it further across that pale expanse of skin.

Her eyes lifted to mine, and they were blue from her power the snow falling around her made her appear a fallen angel here to wreak vengeance on her enemies. When Victoria twitched I looked down to ensure she wouldn't attack. After I was sure that Bella had neutralized her as a threat I looked back up only to watch her fall to her knees in the snow her hands covering her milky white skin.

I flashed to her side kneeling and gripping her hands to pull them from her face. "Isabella." I whispered her name like a prayer.

"No.. Please go away.. You cant see me like this.." She sobbed out.

"Bella my love, no please don't feel ashamed. You fought you beat her. You are safe, and well and back in my arms." I reassured her as my lips crashed down to kiss her hoping to prove that seeing her this way had not changed my love for her.

"I bit you." She sobbed again trying to turn her head away to hide the shame.

"Bella, Alistair is here he has felt your power he explained it all. Your need to feed from me is perfectly normal my dearest heart, and I will gladly give my vein or anything else you might have wanted or needed. You're my life Isabella Swan, and I will give you anything no matter what it might be."

"Look what I did to her.. Even Victoria doesn't deserve that.."

"I will take care of her. Give me just a second to make a call to Jasper. And we will get rid of her for good." I said standing to dig my phone out.

"Don't bother calling, we are already here. Alice saw everything." Jasper said moving into the small opening of the trees followed by all the others.

They all moved as a single unit Rose acting fast to tear Victoria's head from her shoulders and end her suffering as the parts were torn and a fire was started. When the flame grew as the threat burnt away Alice walked forward with Jasper to Bella's side.

"Jasper wound you mind?" Alice asked as she moved to kneel by Bella and wrapped her into a hug. "You did really good little sister, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Oh Alice, I never thought I had it in me to actually hurt someone. But when I stood in front of her thinking of everything I had to lose I became something I didn't even recognize. And then I fed on her Alice.. I ate Victoria…" Bella wailed that sob.

As Bella cried Alice looked at Jasper who pushed wave after wave of calm towards my mate hoping to help her through the pain and confusion she was feeling after her first kill, and having fed from another person even if it wasn't a human was a lot to deal with.

Always one to ruin a moment laughter roared from Emmett which shocked Bella from her tears.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" I growled.

"Awe come on.. Does no one find it at least a little funny that Bella is in the snow crying about having ate Victoria who has done nothing but try to eat her for the last year?" Emmett asked and then fell quiet at the glare I gave him.

Then another bit of laughter started only this time it was in fact Bella, who was giggling and snorting as she tried to hide the fact that she was finding it as funny as her brother had been.

When I looked at her shocked she ducked her head and another small giggle broke through her falling hair.

"I'm so sorry….. I shouldn't agree… He's so right though… Ironic.. Hahahaha…" Bella broke loose with her laughter getting to her feet as Emmett walked to her and slapped her soundly on the back laughing together like two kids in a candy store.

"So how does she taste Vampirella?" Emmett asking poking one finger at Bella's still elongated fangs.

"Not as good as you will I am sure.." She said springing to jump on his back and snap her teeth closer and closer to his neck as she ran around like a headless chicken screaming for Rose to save him..

"Dad… Handle your rabid woman will you!" Emmett screamed at me as she sped past trying to shake her.

I reached out plucking Bella from his back and kissed her quickly. "If you want to feed it will be from me, and only me. If those lips get near another male we are going to have a major problem." I growled out the possessiveness I was feeling before kissing her again.

"You sure I couldn't just bite Edward once.. I am sure if I did I wouldn't be angry with him anymore.." Bella teased me and managed to get another growl from me. "Your pretty sexy when your offering up your blood and threatening all the men away from me there stud.." She purred and kissed me this time slow and lingeringly.

"I really appreciate your love for one another but, Bella please I can only take so much of watching my daughter molest a man in front of god and the world." Charlie said with a look of annoyance.

"He's right.. I think you should take me home, and show me where you want me to bite you." Bella whispered silkily in ear as her tongue darted out to lap my neck.

I didn't need anymore encouragement I ran for home slamming the door and tossing her onto the bed. I ripped her bloody shirt from her chest and gripped her waist and tugged down tearing the jeans from her as well. When Bella lay clad only in her lace under things I pounced.

I landed on top of her and pinned her arms above her head devouring her neck and breasts through the lace licking, nipping, biting, and suckling. Her skin was so warm in contrast to the chill that was forming in the room around us. I pressed myself hard into her core rocking against her causing her lips to part and her eyes to roll back slightly as she moaned for me.

"Carlisle.."

I thrust my tongue into her parted lips and tasted her my hands now moving to wrap in her long waves of hair, and tilt her head back bringing her lips closer to mine.

"Love you…" I hissed.. As I moved to tear her bra from her and clamp my mouth around one nipple and bite hard.

"Ahhh" She cried out and thrust her chest up higher. Her legs falling open wanting more.

I reached between our bodies and gripped her wet lace at the crotch and ripped hard freeing her to my wandering fingers. I thrust deeply inside my finger dipping in and out of her as my thumb circled her clit. I pressed my aching cock into her thigh and rubbed to relieve some of the pain at waiting to take her.

It wasn't a few seconds later that she was lost to her orgasm and seconds after that I found myself on my back and her hands on my pants to undo them and pull them free my cock springing loose and standing achingly proud.

Her hands found my shirt and she ripped the front open as she climbed up to straddle me and impale herself in one fluid movement. Bringing us both the pleasure we wanted as she rode me her hips rising and falling with my own reaching deeply inside her hot core as I pressed higher deeper wanting more.

Yesssssss

Ahhhhhhh

Fuckkkkkkkkkkkk meee

Moaning for more I gripped her hips to move her faster which she had no problem following my lead her hands falling to my chest as she leaned back her breasts thrust up and her back arched she quickened her hips to ride faster.

Sweet Jesus but I was lost falling quickly to my precipice as she rode me..

Mineeeeeeeeeee

Moreeeeeeeee

Bite me nowwwwwwwwwww

She leaned down and did just that her teeth finding my neck and breaking the skin with a sharp sting and more pleasure than I had ever expected as it sent me crashing head first into the hardest orgasm of my life.

**Hope you loved it…. Let me know…By the way I really missed you all. And your reviews.. I think I may be a bit addicted to you.. Love Tisa…**


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter although slightly a filler chapter allowed me to give more of Esme and Charlie whom I have come to love together in this story please enjoy.**

**Oh yeah and since I always forget to say this every time cause its repetitive and annoying I am not Stephanie Meyer, I don't own Twilight, and so I have never actually met that sexy ass Carlisle that I need to sink my own fangs into.**

**Chapter 28**

**Esme Pov:**

After Carlisle rushed off like a young bull in heat with Bella in his arms I shot a soft smile at my own mate. He was shockingly handsome, even more so since his change and I had yet to have time alone with him intimately. I wanted to kiss him hold him, yet he seemed to be holding back. And the frustration was killing me, I was starting to worry that if he didn't touch me soon I would have to do something drastic like tie him down to the bed and have my wicked way with him.

Oh my but the mental picture of his still slightly tanned skin naked and tied to my strong bed frame bare before me and at my mercy actually caused the venom to flow in my mouth forcing me to swallow. The things I would do to that man when I finally got my hands on him, if the thoughts I was having were any indication I worried that I might have waited much to long since being with a man, and I might break my dark prince.

My naughty thoughts stopped and I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach as he walked over to my side his dark hair no longer gray at the temples was thick and shining and I longed to run my fingers through those thick locks.

"I wonder if vampires can get indigestion.. I think that the thought of Carlisle and Bella alone is a little more disturbing than I had hoped it would be." Charlie said with a sigh rubbing his chest.

With a soft laugh I replied, "No my dear we don't get indigestion we do however feel our emotions more than a human, and your daughter doing… well I am sure that is slightly alarming."

Patting his hand gently I moved to tug him along, the others had put the fire out and all evidence of Victoria was now merely a large singe mark on the grass that by this time next year would be even richer with new growth.

I looked around after finding my target I nodded to Alistair who moved to my side.

"New love takes away ones manners for guests. I am so sorry about Carlisle, but I am sure that Charlie, and I will be able to entertain you in his place." I said courteously.

I had know Alistair for many years, he was a great man of much knowledge and grace. A true historian for the vampire race, and one who had the amazing skill of sensing another vampires power.

When he glanced at Charlie he seemed to be searching for something, and I wondered if Charlie perhaps had a power of his own.

"Do you see something in him?" I asked.

When he didn't answer right away Charlie spoke up, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He said glaring at Alistair warily.

"It's fine Charlie, Alistair has the ability to find a vampires power if they have one. I was wondering if he saw a power in you."

"I actually do see something. He has a greatly protective nature which seems to lend to your own compassionate one. You are paired perfectly if I say so myself its as if his own need to protect his family is cradled in your need to find the good in those around you." Alistair said still focusing on Charlie.

"Meaning what exactly." Charlie asked straight to the point before I could.

"Meaning, that you do not have a physical power as your daughter does more of a power of the soul. When you need it you will find the power in you to find a loved one no matter where they are. If one of them is in danger you will know it." Alistair said with a nod then unlocked his stare and nodded courtly before excusing himself to go feed.

"So I will know if Bella or you are in danger and be able to find you. Well its something right." Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"Its an amazing gift Charlie. One that many others will be envious of. You're a tracker of a sort. That gift is well sought after by the Volturi. Perhaps someday soon we can travel together and I will introduce you to others of our kind." I said with a soft stroke of my hand over his high cheekbone and lightly into his hair.

"Have you ever wanted a power of your own. One that was more like that of Alice or Jasper?" He asked me as we watched them leave for home.

"I have thought a few times over the many years that I have been around what it would be like to have and active power. Each time I have come to the same conclusion, I don't think that I would like their gifts. I find my life perfect the way it is, and now that I have you I find it more than I could ever have asked for. Never would I look a gift horse in the mouth and ask for more." I answered as honestly as I could.

"You truly are a treasure my Esme. You see the world in all the shades of it there is no simple black and white, and yet you find the simple joys in it. And are happy with them." Charlie smiled and moved to brush my hair from my cheek and kiss me softly.

The soft press of his mouth on mine, his mustache tickling my lips made me catch my breathe I didn't need. This was the most contact I'd had with him since his change and I lived in the moment wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my body closer to his. He stepped back quickly, and my joy was lost.

"Charlie, your words make me think you are happy with this life. But you pull back from me have your feelings changed for me then?" I forced the words out.

He grabbed me back up against him his red eyes fierce in the moment as he growled low, "Never doubt my need or love of you. I want you, I will have you. I only worry that with my strength I will hurt you I don't have the control that my child has."

"Charlie, you would never hurt me. Do not forget that I have fought many vampires in my life, and newborns as well. If you want me then take what you want and end my torment." I begged as my lips touched his and he responded in kind. His own desire coupling mine.

**Bella Pov:**

I lay on the bed my head resting over Carlisle's chest my hair spilling like a soft brown blanket as I traced his nipple with my fingertip. He ran his long elegant fingers through my hair and the other hand traced up and down my spin giving me small tingles and shivers.

"I am ready to be your wife." I murmured into his chest not bothering to lift my head.

"I am ready for you to be my wife as well. Not much longer now my dearest. Will you be going today with the others to do more shopping?" He asked me as he ran his hand down over my naked hip bone.

"No, Alice has decided that her and the other women will do all the planning so that I will be surprised.. I gave in easily considering that it allows me to enjoy more time alone with you. And considering how today has gone I think that its best I am not around people right now anyhow."

"Isabella you would not hurt a human, you know that. Don't think to doubt yourself. Alistair said that you will crave blood yes, but it will be vampires that you crave most of all. I am guessing the stronger the vampire the more you will want them, and the more jealous I will become." Carlisle growled slightly as he finished his sentence.

"You have no need to be jealous Carlisle. When I woke I was starved to feed, and it was your blood alone that called to me. Your blood that was the taste of heaven that blinded me to all others. You are my temptation in all things." I leaned up to look him in the eye as I continued, "I love you and you alone."

"It's a good thing your so delicious when your laying naked in my arms otherwise I would have to suspect you are trying to stroke my ego." He laughed as he pinched my butt.

I wiggled and jumped up to lean over him my hand traveling slowly down his chest. "Oh but doctor I will stroke anything you want me to. All you need do is ask." I purred low as my hand found him hard and wanting. Sliding my fingers around his thick length he groaned a deep groan that instantly melted my insides and caused the scent of my slick want to raise up to him.

"I love the smell of you." He groaned again sliding his own hand between my thighs rubbing along my folds before lifting those two wet fingers to his mouth and licking them thoroughly.

I moaned my own moan at seeing him licking my juices off his fingers. Of his tongue sliding between those fingers and wanting that tongue to slide inside me instead. I opened my mouth to tell him that very thing when the phone rang. With a whimper of protest I threw the pillow towards the dresser.

"Don't get it." I whimpered as he stood and moved to kiss me quickly before moving away as I pouted...

"Sorry my dearest, but this call is one I have been waiting on." He smiled as he flipped the phone open.

I listened to him chatting in Italian, and began to wonder who it was he spoke with. He seemed to be happy with whatever news he was getting so I leaned back and made myself more appealing on the bed my legs slightly parted to give him a glimpse. My head propped up on the remaining pillows I slowly trailed my fingers on one hand over my neck and between my cleavage then back again.

He stopped talking as he glanced over to me his mouth falling open then he sputtered in English, "What? No Aro of course we would be delighted." Before he switched back to his Italian.

Aro hmm, and was this the Aro that was in Italy in the old photos of Carlisle. The Volturi I think they were called. Well no matter from what I understood Carlisle had been friends with them, and if he wanted me to know he would tell me. I truly didn't mind that he had things of his own it was good to be apart it made the joining back together all the sweeter. And right now, I was feeling our distance of the four feet of floor entirely to much.

I slid my hand down my stomach and between my legs lifting my knees and parting them as I used one finger to part my silky bare flesh to his view. His gasp was not lost to his phone companion as they started speaking in a rushed tone. Then as I slid that one finger inside Carlisle was mine again.

"I have to go, see you soon my friend." Carlisle snapped the phone shut not even waiting for a goodbye on the other end before he sped to my side.

"Little Minx, are you trying to cause a war? Making me disrespect our version of a king by tempting me off the phone." He growled as his mouth trailed down my knee and to my inner thigh.

"I was just finding myself particularly aroused, I only wanted to relieve some pressure from my aching body." I teased as I pinched my nipple and gripped his sexy gold locks hard.

"Oh I will relieve it all right." He groaned as his lips found my center and he went to work making me remember why I was the luckiest woman in the world. And forget that world just as quickly. As I was lost to the man who held my souls very attention with the perfection and skill in those lips and fingers.

**Another one for you.. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you like it too. I am pounding away tonight. I am fighting the urge to sleep at 10pm when this is the time I normally head to work now… Got to stay awake.. Yawn… Carlisle come wake me up stud…**

**Anyhow reviews make me happy, and help keep me awake so send me some reviews and give me some help I need to tie Jake into the ending of this story and I am fighting with how to give him his happy ever after.. Have and idea feel free to share.. I think I will go with my own but I wonder what you all see happening…**

**Anyhow.. Yawn love you all Tisa **


	29. Chapter 29

**Well I have had a rough day. I rolled my Tracker this morning with my kid in it.. I am sore as hell, but me and the kiddo are fine we are very lucky. The car still runs although it looks like a bump to pass vehicle now.. Shesh my life lately….**

**Chapter 29**

**Bella Pov:**

As night changed away to day Carlisle left to feed with the other men, as Esme and the girls went to Port Angeles for more shopping. They wanted to get more things for my wedding that was approaching quickly. Just another four days, and I would be Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. Just thinking about it had my stomach flipping and cart wheeling.

Feeling particularly good this morning after having fed so well yesterday I had showered and now sat in the kitchen over looking the gray clouds rolling through it would be raining today. Perhaps a good day for some fun, maybe I could talk the others into a game of ball when they got back. I really had an excessive amount of energy today and being inside was boring the ever living shit out of me.

A knock at the door had me rushing to answer, it was Jake and a few of the other boys. "Hey there stranger, what's doing?" I asked as they followed me back into the kitchen.

"We came to see if you've had any sign of that redheaded vamp lately. Her scent disappeared, and I just don't think she left the area." Jake said as he hoped up on the counter top and made himself comfortable right next to where I was standing. The others Seth, Quill and Embry clearly a bit more weary of me now that I was changed.

"Well actually yes, I ran into her yesterday." I said knowing that they would want more info.

"So what happened? Where is she? Did Carlisle or the others finally take her out?" Jake asked seemingly disappointed that the answer might be yes and he didn't get to do the killing himself.

"Well she's dead. Rose tore her head off, and the others burned the pieces."

"Nice. One less vamp bitch to worry about." Embry replied.

"No kidding, now maybe I can get some sleep." Seth said with a huge yawn.

"Why don't you go ahead and relax in the living room Seth, and I will see if there is any food left in the house from when I was human. I know how hungry you boys get." I offered an olive branch hoping to make them see I was still the Bella they like before.

"Yeah how about I do that." He smiled and walked into the other room. It wasn't seconds later that a loud snoring sounded.

"Your working them to hard Alpha Black." I accused Jacob.

"We are all working hard, and now that the threat is gone it will be easier. It's a hard life being pack but we do what we have to. And I make the calls that are nesicary." He said his shoulders straight.

"I wasn't trying to step on your toes boss man. I know you do what you have to. I think that maybe life could be easier on you if you thought about making new treaty lines with us. We would be able to help you patrol, not to mention dad, and me would love to see Billy." I said as I pulled the eggs from the fridge as well as the milk, and found some toast.

I mixed the eggs up and set the toast in the toaster, it wasn't really enough for these boys but it would do. A carton of eggs, and a loaf of bread later brought four massive wolfs to the table. As they sat eating making small talk around mouths full of food the door opened and the all my boys walked in.

Carlisle was the last one to walk inside Alistair with him, my eyes lit when he made a bee line towards me and kissed my lips. "Good Morning beautiful." He smiled into my mouth.

"Good morning to you handsome. I missed you. How was breakfast?" I asked as I sniffed his neck and nipped him.

"Breakfast was fine, we ran into a heard of elk. Are you hungry? Do you need to feed?" He asked me his eyes getting that smoky haze they got when he was turned on.

"No I am fine. Jake, and the pack came to ask about Victoria."

"The threat had been dealt with." Carlisle said looking towards the boys who sat around his table. He seemed perfectly comfortable with four werewolves sitting in his kitchen, just another reason I loved this man..

"Yeah Bella was telling us that you all handled her." Quill said seeing as Jacob was still choking down half of a Double-Decker egg sandwich.

"Is that what she told you?" Jasper asked him his chuckle echoed by Emmett's.

"What are we missing?" Jake asked forcing down a swallow.

"Bella took out Victoria all alone. We weren't even there. My little sister is a wicked kick-ass vampire." Emmett said with pride.

"Whoa wait up!" Embry shouted.

"No way Bella?" Seth asked coming up for air.

"You did what?" Jake hissed his face full of anger.

"It's not like I went looking for trouble." I sighed.

"Where was everyone else? Why was she alone?" Jake asked accusingly at Carlisle.

"Don't you dare take that tone with him Jacob Black." I shouted poking his chest with my finger.

"You may be a vampire but your are still the most accident prone person I know, and you have no business going out alone." He shouted back moving to stand and hover over me.

Carlisle moved up quickly and though he wasn't Jacobs massive size he sucked the air from the room with his threat. The other wolves of course jumped up to stand behind Jacob and I knew where this would lead.

"Stop it right now. Jacob I killed Victoria. It was easy, I am much more than just a vampire and I am in no way the clumsy girl you knew. I will not have you all fighting over this stupid shit. Carlisle is my mate, and will see to my welfare. Jacob you're my best friend, and I understand you worry but you don't need too." I said as I pushed between them.

"Dude, you don't need to worry about Bella. She had more power than any vampire I have ever seen. Besides what vampire wants to mess with another vampire that will eat them?" Emmett chimed in.

"I am sure she's strong all newborns are from what I have learned but…. Wait.. What? Did you say eat them?" Jake stopped his mouth hanging open.

"I didn't eat her…" I started.

"You did too." Emmett came back.

"Well you kind of did Bella." Jasper said siding with his brother.

Alistair who had been silent this whole time standing in the background next to Edward moved slightly his face full of delight.

"These are the wolves?" He asked with excitement.

"Yes my friend these are the wolves, and this is the pack leader Jacob Black. Who is also Bella's best friend as you can see. And Jacob yes Bella feeds from other vampires for added strength to counter act the drain from her powers. And before you ask she has quiet a few of those telepathy, as well as control over the element of water in the form of ice." Carlisle said stopping all the questions.

I rubbed my temples in frustration. Never a dull moment in my life. Well at least I knew living forever would never be boring. Still it would be nice to just relax once in awhile. Something as stupid as a movie night sounded like heaven to me right now.

As the door opened again Esme, Rose, Alice, and Tanya all walked inside arms full of bags.

"Good your all here. I need you strong men to go out and unload the car." Alice said as she moved past me. "You dogs could go help too, I am sure we could rig something like the packs the Saint Bernard's carry." She said as she elbowed Jacob on her way by.

"Look Jake man, this is just a bit much for me. I am going to head out for some air." Quill said moving back from the kitchen full of ten vampires.

"Quill please take your time, but know that you will come to no harm from anyone in this house." Carlisle said respectfully. I smiled at my mate. He truly was one in a million, who else would welcome his mortal enemy into his house to make his fiancée happy. He turned to give me a quick kiss when I started tracing circles over his lower back. Then he winked patted my ass and turned to help bring the bags inside.

About ten minutes later I stood in the living room surrounded by a mountain of bags, and boxes. I was overwhelmed to say the least as Alice had me stand on a stool and brought out layer after layer of porcelain white silk. Esme measured me as Tanya wrote the numbers down. Rose stood behind me twisting my hair up in different angles finding what she wanted.

Emmett, and Jasper had pulled out the Xbox, and were now battling it out with Quill, and Embry. Seth had fallen back asleep on the couch although how he could sleep through all the noise I had no idea. The women had threatened to tear off Carlisle's member if he came in the room so he was in the kitchen still with my dad, Alistair, and Jacob talking about what the wolves could do, and the possibility of new treaty lines.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, and I was happy until I caught a glimpse of a sad face in the corner of the room. Edward was standing off to himself. I honestly didn't know what to do with him. I couldn't hate him, even though I was still hurt and upset. He was part of this dysfunctional unit, and we needed him as much as he needed us.

Finding myself in a particularly good state of mind I reached out to him with my mind. I had never tried this before, but Alistair had said that my mind was the source of most of my power so maybe this would work too..

_Edward…_

His eyes shot up instantly seeking me out.

_Edward I may never understand fully why you did what you did. I think I get the gist of it, and well lets just call a spade a spade and have done with it. Can move past this, and be friends again. Can we do that?_

He looked at me his sorrow clear, his regret weighing on him.

_This family loves you. All of us even me after everything, You will forever hold a small part of my heart. I want us all to be a happy family again. With you not hiding in your shame, and me not wallowing in my anger towards you. _

I watched Edward letting my words settle in. When he nodded his head towards me it wasn't just in agreement but also in apology. He straightened his back and I could almost see the guilt melting away.

_Would you mind helping me with something? I haven't been able to get away from Alice, would you mind going into Port Angeles and pick up Carlisle ring. I called them with the design I wanted._

Edward nodded again in my direction. Before turning to leave the room.

Hours later I was finally done being Bella Barbie. If I could have been I would hurt everywhere from having stood like a statue while they worked wonders making my dress. The concept was still lost to me, but the flowing lace, and silk would look good even if they designed it as a potato sack.

There was one more thing I needed to do and I now that I had a free moment I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed my dads hand leading him outside for a private moment.

**Review away… As you all know I love hearing from you. Oh and we have a lot of new people to this story.. WELCOME TO THE NEWBIES! Xoxo Tisa…**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok here is Chapter 30**

**Bella Pov:**

Walking outside with my dad I looked into his once soft brown eyes now a shade of muddy red. His diet was already helping him lose the blood red of a newborn. He seemed to me the same old Charlie, and yet his face was slightly less weathered, and his graying temples now a solid thick, and wavy rich black. He was handsome my father, I had never noticed that before. It made me smile to think of him as anything more than my dad who would drink beer go fishing, and clean his guns. Now he was so much more and knowing he was going to be around forever made me happy.

"Is everything alight?" He asked me.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, and I want your honest opinion on how you think I should handle things." I took a step closer and grabbed his hand. "I will be getting married very soon to Carlisle. Both of our lives have changed forever, and I need to make a decision about what to do with mom.. Do I tell her the truth? Can she handle that or do we just let her believe the accident?"

"Bell's its your mother we are talking about. Can you let her think you are dead and never see her again?" Charlie asked me his brow arched.

"I have been battling that question back and forth to be honest. I hate to say this allowed but I think that we should let her think we died. She has never been very responsible and this is a big secret to keep. I don't think she could keep it from Phil and that would put her and him in constant danger. Am I wrong to feel that way?" I asked as I pulled my hands from his my heart dropping as I said the words allowed. We may not have been close or had the a-typical mother daughter relationship but she was my mother.

"We both know how Renee is, and your right she wouldn't deal with this type of news well. Still even if it took her sometime perhaps she could.." He sighed.

"I think that I had my mind made up all along, and I just needed to tell you and get your opinion. So then I guess its decided. Mom shouldn't know. Carlisle has already arranged everything for us to get into an accident on the way home from one of your fishing trips. Billy will act as a witness to the scene, and we will be covered. Now there is one more thing I need to ask you." I said feeling the weight on my overburdened shoulders.

"Shoot." He said waiting for another rock to fall.

"Well.. I was wondering if you would walk me down the isle, and give me away." I smiled as his eyes lit.

"I was beginning to think you had someone else in mind for the job. Of course I will." Charlie laughed and in a rare moment wrapped his arms around me for a tight hug before stepping back into our awkward normal way with one another.

"Well good, now dad do yourself a favor and go spend some time with Esme. Have her take you hunting I can tell you need to feed." I laughed when he grimaced as I mentioned hunting.

When he left me alone I pulled out my phone and called my mother for the last time. I wanted her to have this much. I needed her to hear my voice, and know that I loved her and always would. We talked for about twenty minutes before she had to go help Phil. I used that time to let her know I was going fishing with Charlie setting the wheels in motion I hung up the phone sadness in my heart.

To my surprise I found my cheeks damp with tears that I thought I wasn't able to shed. Wiping them slowly I turned to find Edward standing at my side. So consumed with my inner turmoil I hadn't even heard him approach.

"Edward." I half sobbed, before clearing my throat.

He was at my side before I could protest. His arms around me in comfort. As soon as he touched me I fell into those arms that I had once found such heaven in and cried out the pain of losing my mother. Cried that I was being held by him when our friendship was on such shallow gound. Cried because I wanted to be in Carlisle's arms instead. I let all my pain fall into his strong shoulder wetting it, as I let my walls fall so that I didn't have to speak instead letting Edward have his way picking through my thoughts.

His shoulders got rigid as he rushed through my mind picking his way around all the feelings I was holding inside. "Shhh, Bella its alright. You did the right thing." He soothed me as I sobbed.

I held him tighter still as he read me, and then he kissed the top of my head rubbing my back and whispering soothing words. "Shh Baby, dont cry I am here. I wont hurt you again."

**Carlisle Pov:**

Jacob left the house long after day had faded into night and the sun had begun to rise again. Bella had been busy with the girls for hours as they prepped and primped her for our upcoming wedding. She had left about an hour ago outside with her dad. When Charlie had come inside I heard him ask Esme to go hunting. He stopped in the kitchen to let me know that Bella was outside then left.

I waited for awhile for her to return, and when she didn't I excused myself from Alistair's company and went in search of my soon to be bride. As I stepped outside I heard muffled sobs which caused me to rush forward. When I started to turn the corner I heard another sob from Bella and then Edward as he whispered, "Shhh Babym i am here I wont hurt you again."

With a growl I took that corner at full speed and halted at the sight of my mate wrapped in my sons arms. Edwards lips buried in her hair her arms wrapped tight around him. The ease in their embrace causing the green monster of jealously to roar its angry head.

I growled as I grabbed Edward back away from her and tossed him up through the air. He landed on his feet without effort. Nimble little shit that he was.

When I saw Bella's red rimmed eyes, and her look of shame my anger grew. What had he done now? I knew that Bella would not have feelings for Edward now that she was my mate. Still the fact that she had wanted him as her own at one point caused me to forget my better judgment.

"What is going on here?" I hissed.

"Carlisle its not what you think." Bella said as she wiped her eyes dry.

"Did he upset you?" I asked her with a glare to my son.

"You know I can hear your thoughts, and it really wounds me. That you think I would move in on her when she has chosen you. She was hurting I was being a friend to her nothing more. Perhaps someday you will learn to trust me again." Edward shouted at me before looking to Bella with a slight nod in her direction he left us alone.

"Oh Carlisle, how will we ever move on from the pain between the three of us?" She asked me before continuing. "I called my mother to say good-bye. Edward was here, and acted as a friend nothing more in trying to help me feel less of a shit for what I am going to do to Renee."

"Bella I.. I am such a jealous fool. I know that you would never hurt me in that way. I just.. Well you loved him once, and seeing you in his arms brings back memories I would like to leave dead and buried." I admitted pulling her into my arms.

"Your going to have to talk to him. Even if he can read your mind, he should hear it from your lips that you don't doubt him. That you love your son." Bella pushed me forward to the door that Edward had gone through.

"I am sorry about this, and about everything your going through losing your mother."

"Later I can wait for you to hold me. Your son need you now go to him, and then come back to be my white knight." She said as she finished pushing me into the house and headed off into the living room and the crowd of my family plus two. Emmett, and Jasper still going strong in a match of something that had a mushroom racing a princess. My children were strange to say the least.

"Edward, might I have a word?" I asked of him.

He nodded and followed me into my study up the stairs. Sitting at my desk I was drawn to the last time I was in the this room with my him, and the pain that had come from that one slip up on my part and all the lies from him after.

"I know that I hurt you, actually I hurt us all with my actions. I don't expect that you will just forget and forgive. I do however hope that what you were thinking outside was just the instinct of a mated male and not your true thoughts of me. You know me good enough that you wound me doubting my honor." Edward said as he stood before me his shoulders back, his chin up.

"I am sorry. Your right it was wrong of me to think that you would still go after Bella. Or that you had done something to make her cry. As for what happened before, I have forgiven you. It will just take longer to forget, and as such you will hear that in my thoughts from time to time. All I can say is try to stay out of my thoughts, and I will try not to think pn things best left in the past. I love you my son, and I want you to know that things between us are going to be fine. We all make mistakes its how you live up to them and learn from them that makes the man. And a fine man you are going to be someday son." I stood holding my hand out to him.

When he shook it the great weight that separated us lifted. My words rang true to us both, we would be fine.

**Yawn and ZzZ I am sooooo tired… Hope you like the chapter please review for me, and let me know.. Love you all as always Tisa..**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Carlisle Pov:**

After I had settled things with my son and cleared up any hurt feelings I moved on to the most important matter at hand. My soon to be bride who was currently sitting in our bedroom reading one of my many books. I stood at the doorway watching her for awhile as the emotions the story brought out in her played across her beautiful face.

"You holding up the wall there handsome?" Bella asked me when I stayed there leaning against the doorframe.

"I was enjoying the moment." I replied as I moved to her side quickly moving into position to lay with her pulling her head to rest in my lap as I took my novel of Pride and Prejudice placing it on the bedside table.

"How are you holding up?" I asked her just as she asked me, "How did it go with Edward?"

"You first." She insisted.

"It went well. I think that we will finally be able to move on, and it will all work out in the end. Thanks to a little brunette who is pushy enough to insist I speak with my son. Your love for this family seems more than just a duty. Your love of us all binds us together, your our glue." I smiled down at her.

"Neither duty, nor honor, nor gratitude ... have any possible claim on me." She quoted from the Jane Austin novel she had just been reading.

"I think we both know better than that my dearest heart. You are truly a marvel. Now tell me, how are you after speaking with your mother?"

"In all honesty Carlisle my heart is breaking thinking of never seeing her again. Yet all along my plan had been to become a vampire, and with that I knew I would be giving up my family and friends. I am fortunate that my father will continue to be in my life. And as you know my mother and I have never been conventional. I am mostly hurting that I will cause her the pain of thinking I am dead." Bella said as I reached out to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Your very strong to do this, I know the loss of what your going through. It will mend with time. And although she will never see you again, that does not mean that you don't have the option of seeing her from afar. Of checking in on her and perhaps she will sense your presence and feel reassured that your happy wherever she thinks you have moved onto." I soothed her.

"I didn't know that vampires could cry." She said as another lonely tear fell.

"We cant my dear. It would seem that you continue to break all the rules."

"Do you realize that it is now 3 days from our wedding?" She asked me moving to sit Indian style before me her hands gripping mine as the smile stretched across her lips.

"Indeed it is. As a matter of a fact I am expecting a few guests to arrive today." I surprised her.

"Guests to the wedding? Anyone I know?" She inquired.

"Actually these are some very important people. The Volturi, from Italy. Aro their leader is one of my oldest friends. I have asked that he come to bless our wedding he has agreed and actually plans to preside over the ceremony." I watched as her eyes grew wider with each word.

"Wait Carlisle, Edward told me about the Volturi… They are human drinkers.." She cried out as she moved to her feet.

Following her around the room I laughed, "Yes they are. Although it is not a lifestyle that I follow or encourage. They are still our royal family. And the king of our people will be marrying us."

"Carlisle have you lost your mind? Did I cause some sort of permanent damage when I fed from you? These are human drinking vampires coming to Forks. They will have to eat while they are here. Should I ask my friends over for them to snack upon? And what about the pack they are going to have a fit…" She hissed at me.

"Isabella of course that is a ridiculous idea. They will find their food elsewhere from Forks, they have already agreed to that. And as for the pack, Jacob as the Alpha has allowed them here for your wedding. I have handled everything."

"But…"

"Shhh. I have thought of it all, and Aro has given his word." I said.

"You.. I… Ugh.."

"Bella what is it? You have nothing to worry about, I really did think of all the possible outcomes." I sighed as she opened the closet and began throwing things out into the bedroom floor.

"Ah!" She roared out as she slammed the closet closed and ran to the door of the bedroom. Just as she began to tear it open Alice walked into the room.

"I know he's completely clueless sometimes. No worries I have everything ready. We will leave now, and be back in plenty of time I promise." Alice said as she took Bella by the hands leading her from the room as she glanced over at me in annoyance.

"What the hell is going on?" I growled in frustration as they escaped through the door.

They didn't bother to answer as they left through the front door. A few seconds later Edward walked up to me his face set with amusement.

"What?"

"You invited the royal family not to mention your best friend to the house, and didn't give her any warning. Since her change nothing in her closet fits anymore. She's panicked that they will look down on her if they show up to her in baggy jeans and a ratted t-shirt." Edward explained.

With a sigh I gave up ever understanding women. "Bella has never cared about her appearance. I didn't even notice that she needed new clothing. I am remiss in my treatment of her of late. I will have to make up for that." I said as I pulled out my phone.

Before I could dial a text came through.

I am sorry I didn't kiss you goodbye. I miss you already. Xoxo B.

I sent back a reply telling her that it was fine, and that I wanted her to buy everything she could possibly want or need. Then I called the number I had been aiming for before Bella's text. After a few words Alice assured me that Bella would come home with a car loaded with things, and she wouldn't let her worry about how much she was spending.

Cost wasn't something I was concerned with I had been around for a very long time and although a doctors pay wasn't bad it wouldn't cover the needs of my family. I had earned a fine penance while with the Volturi that I had taken and invested into a lot of things that had become very profitable. The money that I made in Microsoft, and IBM alone was in the billions, so I could afford to take better care of my intended.

"So the guys went out to hunt. Feel like taking a walk with me to find some lunch?" I asked Edward.

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled.

**Bella Pov:**

I was so nervous I could barely sit still in the car. I was heading home, and according to Alice I had just enough time to get dressed before my guests would be arriving. The whole day had passed in a blur or activity. I had gotten my hair trimmed to slightly above my waist. My nails, and toenails were gleaming with a solid red polish. Which Alice assured was Aro's favorite color, and matched my dress for tonight perfectly. I was as prepared as I could be and yet knowing that this was Carlisle's best friend and a member of the royal family who was obsessed with collecting vampires who has special powers. Well I was falling apart.

What if this Aro asked for me to join them, would Carlisle want me to refuse. I didn't want to do anywhere that he didn't go. Ugh so many possible outcomes for this evening made my stomach turn. And I was starving as well my twinges of pain in my abdomen really kicking into high gear.

When we pulled up to the house we rushed inside using our insane vampire speed to get upstairs. The girls left me alone for a few minutes as I dressed and they got ready themselves. When a knock sounded I turned to find Carlisle walking up to me.

"Stunning." He said roughly his voice ringing with his pleasure at my appearance.

"Would you mind?" I asked turning my back to him, and lifting my hair to allow him to zip up my dress.

"I would rather take it off." He breathed into my neck as his hands moved over my bare back and into my dress to cup my breasts.

With a moan of pleasure I leaned back into his arms, as he pinched one nipple and cupped the other breast. I pushed my ass into him his hard length calling for me. As I turned to kiss him over my shoulder Alice appeared and well my fun time was ended.

"Isabella Swan, get your ass away from him. Your going to smudge your lipstick, and I am going to have to stake you." Alice screamed.

She moved forward and slapped Carlisle on the arm then shooed him towards the door, "Out demon… Out.. Go get the door your guests are here."

The doorbell rang as Carlisle was shut out of the room.

"I am sorry, I cant help myself around him." I admitted.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and with a gesture that showed how gross she found what she had just seen she zipped my dress, and I slipped on my shoes. After making sure I was perfect I walked slowly down the stairs to see what fate held in store for me now.

**Review away.. **


	32. Chapter 32

So I am at work on my 330am lunch break lol.. Rough night tonight, but I did however have the foresight to bring my computer with me so that I could work away for your next chapter so please enjoy.

Also in case you haven't figured it out I am not Stephanie Meyer's.

**Chapter 32**

**Carlisle Pov:**

After I left Isabella to get dressed I quickly rearranged myself in my black slacks in order to conceal my raging erection. That woman went straight to my head in more ways than one. Heading down the stairs I wished I was still in my room with her. She was a vision in that red dress her back to me that dress opened to reveal her smooth pale graceful back down to those tempting red lace panties. Damn, I needed to think of something else entirely.

Hurrying now as the bell rang again, no need to keep them waiting. Aro could be a tad temperamental and I didn't need to set him off his high horse. We had been friends for more years that I cared to count, and I wanted this meeting to go over without a hitch. It was important that Aro like Bella, it would ensure less problems in the future. If he cared for her then he would never force her into a position she didn't want such as one of his guard.

As I opened the door I took in the group of people Aro had chosen to bring with him. Of course he had brought his personal guard consisting of Felix, Jane, and Demetri. He had also brought with him a female who I did not recognize. "Aro my old friend welcome to my home." I said bowing my head in respect.

"Carlisle how good of you to invite me. It has been to long since we have seen one another. I hope I find you well." Aro replied his stance tall, and regal as he stepped into the house. "I am sure you remember my guards," he trailed his hand out to show he had brought them.

I almost wanted to laugh at his gesture. He may forget that he has a constant entourage but it was not easy to miss the red robed group who moved in succession with his every step. "Indeed hello Felix, Jane, Demetri." I said with a nod to each of them as well.

"Carlisle." Demetri said as a hello.

"How are you?" Felix asked formally.

"Hello handsome. Miss me?" Jane asked moving to smirk at me. She was a horrific tease, and loved how uncomfortable I was with it due to the fact that although she was not a child she appeared barely old enough to drive.

"Please follow me inside the others are waiting in the dining room. I have some refreshments waiting for you as I am sure you are weary from your travels. Alistair is here as well, and looking forward to catching up."

"Carlisle I had hoped your lovely Isabella would be here I am looking forward to meeting her." He smiled as he moved closer to me, his guard the shadow to his steps. The strange girl following along behind them slowly. Her eyes were scanning as if she was ready to attack and any moment, when she moved I caught a strange smell that reminded me slightly of Jacob.

I started to answer Aro's inquiry when his attention was drawn to the top of the stairs as Alice moved down them slowly. I could see Aro's delight as he caught sight of her he had been trying for years to get Alice to join the Volturi as part of his guard now would be no different. Aro was fascinated with power and hers was indeed something that made his mouth water. I felt my stomach hitch knowing that once Aro learned of Bella's skills he would want her even more.

"Alice how good to see you my dear," he purred at her.

"My but you are even more handsome than the last time I saw you." Alice remarked as she kissed Aro's extended hand.

His smile of delight at her flattery was radiant. Alice really did have him wrapped around her little finger which was why when she said she had no interest in joining his family he did not fight her on it. Although by law he could command her to do anything he truly wanted he was respectful of her wishes.

When Alice moved away from his hand she stood and smiled at me giving a slight wink. "I would like to introduce my dearest friend, and soon to be the newest addition to the Cullen family Isabella Swan." Alice said pointing up the stairs.

As Bella came into view the world seemed to move in slow motion. She stepped down each stair with grace, and poise her long hair artfully twisted up into a knot with tendrils falling across one side of her long elegant neck. Her ice blue eyes a stark contrast to her pale skin, and the red dress she wore hugged every curve displaying her far more than I would have liked before anyone else.

As she came to a stop at the bottom step her eyes found mine and I could see the flicker of fear, and caution in them.

Bella Pov:

Don't fall Don't fall. I know I am a vampire I know it wouldn't hurt me to tumble down the steps or land on my ass or break a heal. And I know In all reality my vampire relexs would never let me fall, but my nerves were getting the best of me as I looked at the four robed figures before me.

When I was finally on the firm flat wood surface of the foyer I moved forward to bow my head in front of the one I assumed would be Aro. He was strikingly handsome. With almost translucently pale skin long dark hair, and chiseled features he reminded me much of Armand from interview with a vampire. "I am honored to meet you." I said softly.

"Oh, my dear no. The pleasure is all mine indeed." Aro said as he moved to take my hand. I could see the wheels in his mind working as he attempted to read me and found a blank slate. "Curious." He said as he dropped my hand, and moved to stare at me again. "Such an interesting eye color you have Isabella."

"So I have been told." I said with a smile moving away a step. "Please follow me inside and let us get you something to drink." As I led them through the house and into the dining room where everyone was waiting I felt the hunger pains wrack my body again. I would have to slip away with Carlisle to feed and soon.

As they all followed me I played the part of the gracious hostess making sure they were all seated I removed the pitcher of blood from the fridge. Carlisle has seen to it a few bags of blood would be on hand for his guests and I poured out four glasses. When I handed each of them their drinks I came to a stop at the last robed person. This was a female I couldn't see her face as she still wore her hood.

Still I could smell her, and this was clearly not a vampire. I quirked my eyebrow at Carlisle, and then asked. "Is there anything I can get for you? Perhaps some food. We have a few things I could make you something."

A quick shake of the head no.

"She has already eaten, I actually brought her here today as a gift for you Isabella." Aro said with a smile.

"A.. I'm sorry? Your giving me a person?" I asked utterly confused.

"Well perhaps a gift of friendship in the least. We call her Pup, and she is one of the last remaining werewolves in the world today. After Carlisle informed me a few years ago of his pact with the shifters here in this area well I thought perhaps you would like to reunite her with some people more her own." Aro said.

Still confused I looked at the girl as she lifted her head at Aro's words. She looked as shocked as I was. "My lord have I done something to anger you?" She asked in a slightly raspy voice.

"No my pet, you are a treasure. I felt that you would be happier here, and this woman Isabella she has friends that you will feel more at home with. I wish to reward you for your loyalty. As well as show Isabella that I can be kind."

I knew he was waiting for me to say something. I wracked my brain for how I should react to this. Leaning down I grabbed his hand and kissed his red ring gently. "Aro you're a most gracious, and kind leader. To allow this woman her freedom, and offer her friendship to me is truly an amazing gift. Thank you."

"I ask one thing in return." Aro started. "I ask that you allow me to ensure that Pup is happy with her placement with your pet wolfs before I leave her to you."

"I agree to your request. I however wish for you to understand that Jacob, and the other wolfs are not my pets. They are my friends members of my extended family. And as such I require you to treat them with the respect you would allow me." I said as gently as I could. Hoping that I would not offend.

It seemed he was slightly taken back by the words that I spoke. Yet he nodded his head in agreement. Moving to the table he seated himself as he sipped his glass. As soon as he took a deep drink I could feel the blood rushing through him adding to his strength. I felt the prick of my teeth as my hunger took hold. I gripped the edge of the counter to keep from rushing over to him, and begging to taste him.

In honesty I wanted Carlisle and Carlisle alone. Yet the age and strength in Aro pulled me like a siren call.

"Oh dear. Carlisle, I think you should take a moment with Isabella." Alice spoke up moving to stand between me, and Aro.

I guess my eyes were giving me away because Carlisle moved in a flash to my side before attempting to lead me from the room.

"It seems that your Isabella is something of a mystery. I am very curious as to why her eyes appear to be blue flame. Is there something you wish to tell me?" Aro asked his curiosity what killed the cat..

"Perhaps I can fill you in while Carlisle takes care of Bella." Alistair offered as he moved to catch Aro's attention.

I didn't bother to wait for an ok as I left in a flurry. I needed Carlisle, he moved me into the living room, and off the small library closing the door behind us. I waited impatiently as he locked the door and returned to my side. As he moved in I felt more attuned to him than ever before. My body calling out as he approached.

"Bella, take your sustenance. Take all of me, for I am yours." Carlisle's words sang to my soul as I hungered for him for all of him.

"You're my everything." I hissed as he pressed his body flush against mine.

Fisting my fingers into his long locks I tilted his head to the side kissing his neck. I licked him from collar bone to chin tasting him. I needed more than his blood as my own boiled in my veins. I gripped his shoulders as he shuddered and pressed me against the wall. I lifted my leg the slit in the dress allowing me to wrap myself around him. His fingers moved to stroke me through my lace panties my wet heat rushing around his fingertip.

His hiss of pleasure as he moved my lace to the side and slipped one long finger inside me causing me to buck my hips for more.

"Carlisle take me now, like this I need you." I begged.

"Mine only mine." He groaned as he deftly ripped the lace in two, and unzipped his pants as he slammed into me in one smooth stroke. I felt the wall crack as my head rocked back in pleasure. I rode the waves of pleasure as he rocked into me harder and harder.

"Bite me." He groaned as we rushed towards our mutual release.

Jerking his head roughly to the side I pierced his flesh as his blood rushed into my mouth adding fuel to my desire. As soon as his taste hit my tongue I climaxed in a rush. I felt him pumping and slamming harder my own release having tripped his over the edge. Together we came as one each thrust forcing us further into our pleasure.

When we finally came back to reality it was to a sound knocking on the door.

"Um guys, if your done. Jacobs here." Jasper said his voice gruff with desire. Our emotions having spilt out and causing him his own discomfort.

I smiled at what Jasper must be going through. "Alice can thank me later." I laughed winking at Carlisle as he smiled at me and kissed me slowly.

**Let me know how you liked this chapter. Xoxo Tisa.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Jacob Pov:**

Having known and forced the council to agree with me in allowing Bella's new guests to stay for awhile. I wasn't surprised that while on patrol we came across the scents of some new vampires. I was getting used to the stink having spent so much time around the Cullen's, but boy howdy these new vampires reeked.

I had to wager a guess it had something to do with the fact that these new ones were human drinkers. I had noticed the same thing when we had been tracking the red head. The ones that drank human blood seemed to smell worse more potent like baby powder, and stomach acid mixed with paint thinner it was rancid to say the least.

As I headed in the direction of the Cullen home I would every now and again pick up a smell that was a sweet relief from the stink of the vampires. It was rich, and woodsy like pine, and fresh fallen leaves. Sadly that smell melted off all to quickly every time I caught it, and I wasn't about to stick my nose low, and route it out.

As I ran up to the house I phased back, pulling my shorts on quickly. I knocked, and was let in by Emmett who wore a smile at seeing me. "Dude, I am so glad you're here. I don't know how much more of this stuffed shirt shit I can take." He said as he tugged at his shirt that was buttoned up all the way.

I gave a short laugh, "You look like an idiot. What is with the suit, and tie bullshit?" 

"Ugh, Rose. They all get so prissy when the Volturi come to visit. Just because they are vampire royalty they feel the need to torture me slowly. I swear every second that ticks by this damn shirt gets stiffer and tighter." Emmett whined as he undid the top button.

"Emmett, button that back up right now." Rose hissed as she came around the corner looking like gods gift to a raging erection. That vamp bitch had more curves than a figure eight, and she was rocking them in that black dress.

"Hey Rose. You ever heard that song Living Dead Girl?" I asked as my eyes looked their fill. I might never act on my attraction to her. But honestly if a play boy bunny was standing in front of you naked with a drop of poison dripping down her naked flesh don't think you wouldn't be tempted to take a lick.

"Funny dog boy." She laughed as Emmett smacked me in the back of the head before buttoning his shirt again with a huff.

"Dude, make her cover it up if you don't want me to look." I said hitting him right back.

"Boys don't fight there is plenty to go around." Rose said rubbing her hands over those curves then winking as she turned to tug her man along behind her.

I followed them inside, coming to a grinding halt in the doorway to the kitchen. The stink was so strong that I backed up a few steps. The kitchen was thick with the smell of bloodsucker and I choked down the bile that tired to escape. No way was I going I there. 

"My word, but your friend smells." A tall vampire with long black hair said.

"Likewise bloodsucker." I retorted.

"Jacob, show some respect." Bella said walking into the room looking thoroughly ravaged. Her hair was slightly out of place her pale skin slightly flushed. Her lips swollen and I could smell her sated desire.

"Damn Bell's can't Carlisle even keep it in his pants when you have company?" I asked with a snort.

She looked over at me with a slight blush the blood she had just taken allowing her to appear more human in her embarrassment. Her hiss made me smile even more as her little fangs bared in my direction.

"This boy is insolent to say the least. He shows no respect for his betters." A tall brown haired vamp said as he stepped forward. "Would you like for me to teach him some manners?"

"Oh please let me, I would love to play with the puppy for awhile." A small blond said her eyes lit with excitement.

"Jane really show some control. Must you rut with everything?" Another blond vamp hissed at the small one.

"Bring it on leech. I will show you how we handle your kind around here." I smiled taunting the brown headed one.

"Jacob." Bella said as she moved to stand in front of me. Her hand resting on my chest. "Please don't make things worse. Aro this is my best friend Jacob Black, and the alpha of the shifter pack." She said introducing me to the tall dark haired one.

"Sup." I said in greeting.

"Yes what else could he be but a shifter smelling the way he does. Thank my lucky stars that a true wolf doesn't smell so badly." Aro said as he patted the back of a small robed figure next to him.

"I will show you a wolf." I growled offended. 

What the hell did he mean by that anyway? A true wolf. Like I was some sort of half breed or some shit. 

"Jacob, Aro has brought someone I would like you to meet. Her name is Pup. She is a werewolf. Not the same sort as you. She is actually a werewolf like in the stories, under the full moon kind of wolf." Bella said as the robed figure moved a step closer and I caught that woodsy scent again.

As this girl walked closer I was lost in the smell. It gave me a sense of running phased at night through the wet forest. The freedom of my speed, and strength. The pleasure of my phased wolf form all contained in the smell of this girl. She stopped about a foot from me, and tilted her head up as she reached slowly towards her face. Small hands escaped the sleeves of her robe as they grabbed the hood to push it backwards. The hood fell in slow motion and time stopped completely. My heart slammed in my chest my blood boiling in my veins. I shook with the need to phase and the need to grab this girl. 

Long brown hair spilled from her hood to fall down over her shoulders. Huge doe eyes the color of rich green grass looked out at me. Long lashes that curled upward at the ends framed those green slightly tilted eyes. Her lips were plump, and pink and begging me to kiss them. I was lost in that moment. Frozen in time. 

This girl, my mate. My imprint. I had just been delivered my mate, and she was more than I had ever hoped for. She was perfect. And I was in heaven. I don't know when I moved or what I was planning on doing, but I was suddenly knocked back to reality as the girl shot out her arm and soundly punched me in the face and a small drop of blood trailed down my split lip.

I licked the drop away confused. This was my mate. She was mine, and I quickly figured out in the next second that she was not okay with that idea.

"Do not touch me. I am not yours to imprint upon." She growled low her rough voice a sexy tremble over my skin. "I am not some weak female that falls down at the feet of a strong male. I will be won as a mate not taken." 

With those words I felt my respect growing, yes I had my work carried out for me. I would win her of that I had no doubt. I was Jacob Black, alpha and omega of the Quileute tribe. I will not be denied.

**Hope you loved meeting Jacob's mate. Cocky little shit isn't he…**


	34. Chapter 34

**I can not beleive that this story is so popular... One reviewer let me know that I have reached over 500 reviews! Thank you all for your continued support. This stroy would never have come so far without each of you. It makes me so happy that you all love it as much as I do, and that you keep waiting patiently to read the next chapter. You are all so amazing!**

**Chapter 34**

**Aro Pov:**

As I watched the exchange between my little Pup, and this brooding shifter I hid the smile in my heart. It would appear that my decision to bring Pup here was as usual spot on. I seemed to get everything right. It was an exhausting talent to be right all the time, yet something I had perfected over the years.

I rose from my seat to stand before the man child and reached out to take his hand. My thoughts transformed into what he was feeling for Pup, and I was assured that his intentions were honorable. Strange that his hate of me although so strong didn't leave me threatened.

I released his hand quickly as his anger grew, and my guard started to step in. The boy wouldn't like being surrounded by more vampires in his current state of mind. Instead I would allow him a way out, "Perhaps Mr. Black you would like to take Pup out to your land and introduce her more properly to your people."

His eyes shot to mine clearly shocked that I would assist him in anyway. Ignoring his insult I turned my stare to Pup who was looking at me as if I had offered her up to the slaughter. "Do not worry my dear, we both know you can handle this young man. Besides you need to learn the area, and perhaps you will come to find that Jacob is not as bad as you think"

Her mouth fell open at my words, but rather than argue with me she nodded her head and followed the boy out of the room. When the door was shut soundly behind them I returned my stare to Isabella. This girl was another mystery that I wanted to learn more about. I had found her mind closed much like a vault. It was rather disconcerting to come across someone I couldn't read.

Still it was also sort of a new delight to think that I would have to resort to learning about her in the normal way. The slow way of observing her, and asking questions. I had been blessed with my powers for so long that I took advantage of them. Still what else was I to do? I was royal. I was the king of the vampires, when you were as gifted, and talented as I what else was one to do. Isabella, I smiled at her appearance she was tousled having been ravaged by her mate during her feeding. Her feeding another thing that I had rarely encountered in the many years of my rule.

Vampires who had the talents that she did were not something that happened often, and of the possible five others I knew of they didn't seem to fare well in our society. Strangely I had a feeling this small slip of a girl would melt the hearts of all the vampires who came to meet her. Earlier when she had been looking at me as if I was a lamb to the slaughter I believe I may have allowed her to drain me dry had she just asked.

She could be dangerous, and still I wasn't worried. What did i have to worry about? I wanted to learn all about what she could do, Alistair had peeked my curiosity regarding her talents. I wanted to see them for myself. Then I would determine how to handle things from their. Would she join us? Would I allow her to remain her as I did Alice, and Edward? Probably, I felt that she would not enjoy the lifestyle we led, and that would kill the spirit in the girl causing a shell of her to remain. Something that would ruin her for me in the future. If ever I needed her help I would have to ensure she wished to help me out of loyalty not demand.

"I think that it is time for all of us to have sometime to ourselves. I will not be needing your constant guard while under Carlisle's roof. I intend to go sit with Isabella and learn more about her. Perhaps you all would like to visit with our old friends as well." I addressed my guard feeling suffocated my them as happened a lot.

When they all moved slowly away from me I moved to Isabella's side and led her into the living room to sit down and begin my questions. I had many. What could she do? How old was she? When did she learn of her power? What was she able to do as a human? Does she feed only from vampires? What is the most her power has done? And many many more.

**Jane Pov:**

As my master moved away with the strange blue eyed girl I was left to my own devices. I found myself bored rather easily anymore. It truly was an odd life that I lived. I was a vampire had been for longer than most, and still I had no mate. I had nothing, I was a Volturi guard living to serve Aro. I would do this for eternity, finding joy only in my perverse pleasure.

No man would ever want me, as I appeared nothing more than a child to them, and as such it was a disgusting thing to them to find me attractive. So I played that to its very best. And I could see my newest victim now, I has always disliked that arrogant blond bitch with her perfect rounded figure. A figure that my young frame would never fill into. Well if I couldn't have that I could have the pleasure of making her life slightly less perfect.

Now where was her mate?

Spotting Emmett I moved in for the kill. Sending a slight twinge of my power his way not enough to cause pain instead it sent small electrical pulses over his skin like that of finger touching him everywhere. That had the desired effect. His gaze snapped my way, and I pulled my power back. Unfastening my red robe I pulled it from my shoulders to reveal the red, and black corset I wore over leather pants. The corset served to give my small perfectly perky breasts more sustenance and form.

The leather pants hugged my small frame to perfection and the heeled boots I wore helped give me more height. I tugged my hair loose of its bun to allow it to tumble in long blonde waves. Yes I might appear to be 16 forever, but I would use that forever perfectly formed young figure to its most.

I watched him swallow his mouth having gone dry. I also watched his mates eyes grow dark with anger. _This should be fun_…

I moved in closer still, wanting to make his more nervous. Needing to piss her off to feel some small joy in my life. Why should she have everything that I wanted. I would have formed into a woman more lovely that her had I been given the chance. Had my live been allowed a few more years.

"Holy Hell.."

The rough voice caught made me turn my head, and what I found staring at me was something that made my stomach clench, as if I had just dropped from a cliff high in the mountains. My stomach fell away, and my breathe although I didn't need to breathe caught in my chest. My dead heart tightened. He was perfection. It was then that I forgot all about my little plan to piss off Rosalie, and her mate.. what was his name again?

**? POV:**

When I walked into the Cullen home I was looking for Jacob. I had come to ensure that his rendezvous with the den of vamps had gone over well. I wasn't really worried for him Jake could handle himself. Still the counsel had felt that the packs job was to protect one another and no one was more important than our alpha.

My reason for being her was lost when I caught sight of her. I knew her for what she was right away, and still I didn't care. She could have been, the worst bloodsucking vampire in the world and I still wouldn't have been able to stop what happened. The imprinting scent fell off me in waves and I was lost.

The only thing that I could concentrate on was that she was perfection. When she looked at me I saw the spark of desire in her red eyes. Those freaky blood red eyes of a human drinker, and still I didn't care what she was. I didn't care what she was because all she was could be summed up in one word… Mine….

Bella Pov:

When Aro suggested that I take him outside to show him what I could do I was not surprised. I had know all along that he would be interested in my powers. He was a collector of sorts, and well he would want a rare talent.

When we stood outside I started with a few basic things that I was sure would make him happy. I felt like I was performing pallor tricks as I made a snowball, and an ice crystal. A few small things that he seemed thrilled about. I really didn't know how much I should show him not wanting to make him to interested in me.

When Edward moved to watch the show I could see that he was listening to Aro's thoughts which made me reach out to him. I needed the inside track as well.

"_Edward."_

"_Bella, oh yes of course you would want to know as well. He is thinking that you're a rare find. He is thrilled with your skills, and he knows that you are holding back from him. He is however not upset, he feels that if you would come to trust him you will reveal all. Shockingly enough he has not intention of forcing you to join the guard. He wants only your word that if he ever should call upon your for help that you would agree."_

"_He is much different that I had suspected."_

"_In fact I have always been able to see into his mind, and he is not the tyrant that everyone thinks. He is perhaps a lonely soul who has the world of great responsibility on his shoulders."_

"_Thank you Edward."_

With that I cut the connection with Edward and moved towards Aro. This whole thing would end much better if I allowed him to know everything. Reaching his side I took his hand in mine, "If you will allow me?" I asked.

"By all means." He replied perhaps expecting me to perform another trick for him.

Instead I let my walls collapse, allowing him inside so that he could see everything for himself. Aro wanted to know what I could do, and this was the easiest way for that to happen. I was weary of showing him things, and standing here on display. As he picked my brain I felt the tickles of awareness on each point of my memory.

It was as if he strolled leisurely through my thoughts, leaving his small gentle footsteps behind. When he finally saw all that he had been looking for he stepped back a huge smile on his face.

"You are the strongest vampire I have ever met Isabella. I am tempted to change the rules and make you one of us. Yet I can see that you would not want this, nor would your mate. I will allow you your wishes, and am glad to know that you agree to assist me should I have need of you in the future."

"Of course I will forever be flattered to have you call upon me." I said with a slight bow of respect.

"I am feeling rather weary after this days travels, and we have a wedding to celebrate tomorrow. I shall retire to my room, and prepare myself to marry you and your mate. Good Evening to you Isabella, Carlisle."

With that he left the yard. The daylight was breaking the horizon, and I was feeling rather spent myself although we didn't sleep the stress of the day left me tired. I moved to my mates side, as we retired to our own room.

In just a few hours I would be a wife, and my life would start with Carlisle.

**Hope you like the little twist. I always thought that Jane would have a hard life given her situation, and I felt she needed something more in my story. I think I will be winding things down from here on out. So let me know what you think, and who was that mystery guy?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bella Pov:**

A month later…

My wedding had been lovely, and had gone off without a hitch. Aro had preceded over the ceremony, and now I was Mrs. Isabella Cullen. Alice, Rose, and Esme with the help of Tanya had made my wedding the most beautiful event. My dress had been a stunning princess cut of white with red ribbon laced throughout.

The men had all worn white tuxedos with red trim, well most of them. Jacob had come in the form of his wolf. He had decided to give my wedding his own twist as my ring bearer he carried the rings in on a satin pillow tied to his neck. I had burst out laughing at that sight but still it seemed fitting that my Jake had some sort of part to play in everything.

Edward had played the piano and it all tied in all of us a family each of us tied together forever. I couldn't have asked for anything more than what I have now, a perfect family, wonderful friends but better yet the most amazing man now laying in my arms as my husband.

His silver band gleaming brightly on his finger inside the inscription read _forever entwined two hearts as one. _I had everything I ever wanted, and life was good. My father had left with Esme they decided to take a trip to visit the Volturi my father having hit it off with Aro wanted to see how the law worked for vampires. I had a feeling that my dad would end up a member fulltime his need to be part of the law as strong now as it was before.

I stroked my fingers through the silky blonde locks of Carlisle's hair as he lay reading in my lap. I was truly blessed, this man loved me and I had forever to enjoy his company. The house was quiet for now anyhow. The others had all gone on trips allowing us some privacy as newlyweds. It was a good thing too considering the way Carlisle and I had been behaving lately Jasper would be in agony around here.

Jacob had stopped in to let me know that Pup was going to be staying with Leah while Seth was gone. It would seem that Seth had bonded with Jane, a twist that no one had seen coming. Seth had followed Jane when she had informed Aro that she needed sometime away.

Aro had allowed her to leave without hesitation after she gripped his hand. He seemed to understand that she needed to figure out what this bond with a wolf meant for her. Strange to think that a vampire and a shifter could be attracted to one another. Still I felt it in my heart that Seth would win her over in the end. Those Quileute boys seemed to have that power if Jacob's success with Pup was any indication.

Pup hadn't given into him completely, but he was tearing her walls down a lot quicker than any of us had thought he could. I guess we cant put anything past Jacob Black.

"Your much to far away." Carlisle spoke placing his book on the bed.

"What do you mean? I am right here." I laughed as he flipped me quickly onto my back.

"You are not even in the room, I can see those little wheels turning. Everything ok?" He asked me as he hovered over me his arms on either side of my head outlining the muscles in his strong frame.

"Everything is fine, I was just thinking about how perfect everything has turned out." I leaned forward and ran my tongue over his chest toward one already hardened nipple. His eyes went dark with passion, as he watched me lick over his chest.

"Bella." He said my name as if a warning.

"Carlisle," I purred back teasingly.

"You will be the death of me." He groaned as I bit him just enough for a small drop of blood to form, and the slowly trailed my tongue over the mark tasting him.

"Mmm, better than chocolate." I sighed into his flesh.

His elbows met the bed with a crash as he gripped my hair pulling my head back and his lips slammed into mine he was as hungry for me as I was for him. Our tongues danced together feeding the flame of desire as he rocked his hips into my apex covered only in lace and a small tank top the friction of our bodies making me moan.

I ran my hands over his shoulders and arms his muscles tightening and flexing in pleasure. I applied pressure with my nail raking them down his back as my teeth nipped his lower lip. He groaned for me, and I instantly dampened. This man triggered every response in my body with nothing more than a moan.

I wiggled and pressed myself harder against him wanting him inside me hard and thrusting.

"Now." I hissed using my waning newborn strength to flip us over so that I could straddle him and take what I wanted.

"Patience is a virtue." Carlisle said with a laugh that quickly turned into a moan when I moved down his chest and stopped at his zipper undoing the button, and pulling his pants down and off with a flurry of speed. He sprang free of his denim cage standing thick, and proud begging for my touch.

Leaning down I let my lips barely kiss the head as my hand wrapped around the base stroking upward as my mouth closed around and fell down. I loved his smell his taste as I feasted on his moans, and groans of pleasure. His hips bucked upwards in time with the fall of my mouth as I devoured him.

"Ah fuck yes." He roared as he tightened getting closer to climax with every suck, lick, lap and stroke.

His hands fisted in my hair as he helped pump me up and down our strength and speed rushing him to the edge of his orgasm.

I hummed around him as I plunged down deeper onto his cock taking him fully into my mouth. His roar of pleasure as he came for me spurring on my own desire as I drank him dry.

He fell limp in my mouth for a millisecond before his erection sprang back to life.

"Mmm, you have to love that vampire stamina." I purred as he flipped us over again, and tore my lace panties from my tingling flesh.

"I love the way you smell, so hot so tempting." He groaned as he plunged into me with one quick thrust. It was heaven to my aching flesh as he filled me to bursting.

"Love you." I hissed as he moved between my parted thighs and I thrust up to meet his pounding.

"More," He roared.

I lifted my back angling myself to allow him deeper access. The slamming of our bodies the wet slapping of our skin everything bringing me closer and closer to the edge. Carlisle rocked back on his knees lifting me with his strong arms a new angle giving me what I needed as I fell off the cliff of desire.

When I was finally able to think again Carlisle was resting his head on my breasts his hand running through my hair.

"I love you Isabella Cullen."

"And I love you Carlisle forever and eternity."

The End…..

**I hope this was an alright way to wrap things up. I really enjoyed writing this story and that is mostly because of each of you who sat by the computer and wrote to me each chapter sending words of encouragement. Thank you all for your help putting out Hidden Desire.. XOXO TISA!**


End file.
